The Feud of the Heart
by loveofthering
Summary: Bag End has finished being built, now generations of Baggins would live under its roof. However, Bilbo has not cared to find a wife. Bilbo’s parents want grandchild, they plans an arranged married. The bride is the most unlikely hobbit that he could pos
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Bag End is finished being built so that a Baggins would always live under its roof for generations to come. However, Bilbo has come of age and still he has not cared to find a wife. Belladonna and Bungo, Bilbo's parents are getting old and want grandchild to always know that their dream for Bag End would come true. Belladonna plans an arranged married for her only son. Through a terrible twist of fate, the bride is the most unlikely hobbit that Bilbo could possibly imagine and takes him into a feud that would span his entire life.  
  
A/N: This is my idea's to why Bilbo never married and was more than tempted to go on an adventure with Gandalf and the dwarves (in the Hobbit). For those of you who have read my previous story of, "What is in my pocket", this is a detailed story from a spin off from that story. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions...  
  
The Feud of the Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Building Bag End  
  
For over thirty years the hobbits of Hobbiton had heard the constant hammering and watched the endless wagonloads of dirt being brought down the Hobbiton Hill that Bungo Baggins was excavating for his grand home that he now called Bag End.  
  
With each ten years the Old Took and father of Belladonna Baggins, and wife of Bungo, had dipped into his daughter's inheritance every time she demanded part of it. Belladonna was not happy until the entire hill was excavated and additional rooms were added.  
  
As soon as Bungo would get another section of rooms finished, Belladonna was making plans for the next section. For each addition that was added upon Bag End, took Bungo tens years to complete. They had gone through all of Bungo family's money and had spent all of the dowry money that the Old Took bestowed on the couple when they were married some thirty years ago. It never made any sense to Bungo why his wife continued building onto their home since they only had one child, their son Bilbo. However, when Bungo would complain to his wife about the size of Bag End, she would not hear of it. She insisted that their family legacy that would be handed down from Baggins to Baggins would be the grand home of Bag End. She would privately visit her father to get the money for the additional sections.  
  
The mid-summer late afternoon beat down upon Bungo as he wiped the sweat from his brow and dark-brown curls. He had just finished putting up the last shingle in the third section of rooms and stood back to admire all the work and years of building Bag End.  
  
The craftsmanship to Bag End was flawless and Bungo praised Lobo Bracegridle from Hardbottle for his skill and teaching him his craft.  
  
Bungo's hands that were once soft and youthful when he first wed Belladonna Took when he was forty-four years old and now, thirty years later, they were callused and terribly scared.  
  
Bilbo approached his father as he stood back looking up and down the wall, windows and sward roof. Bungo scratched the top of his head looking over every detail to make sure that he did not forget the slightest thing. Puffing out his chest with pride Bungo stated out loud. "It's done, then!"  
  
Bungo turned around and looked at his thirty-year old son who now stood beside him. Bilbo had light Chestnut-brown curly hair that was just like his mother, but his face was nothing short of the handsome features of Baggins. Bilbo was considered short in stature compared to other hobbits, he stood only 3 feet and 5 inches tall. He had a straight common sense of the Tooks, in which Belladonna was the most proud of in her son. His wit was at times brilliant as he proved himself time and time again to out think others quickly in order for things to fall where he wanted them too. But Bilbo had the kindness heart and dearly loved his father and mother. Bungo and Belladonna could not have asked for a better son who was so obedient to their wishes.  
  
Bungo smiled and put his arm around his only son. "Yes, my lad! Bag End is finally finished just as soon as the paint dries!"  
  
Bilbo placed his finger just over his mouth thinking, and then pointed it up towards is father, "That's if mama is not considering to add another room or two!" Biblo raised his eyebrows and waited for his father's response as he looked up into his kind face.  
  
Bungo scowled thinking about that and raised his eyes one more time to look over the section that he just completed. Shaking his head towards his son, "Nonsense lad! Your mother couldn't possibly be thinking of making Bag End any bigger. It thrice the size of any hobbit home already!"  
  
Bungo patted his son firmly on his back feeling confident that Belladonna would finally be satisfied with Bag End. He bent over to pick up his hammer. "You grab the box of nails and we'll head into the kitchen for a fine second afternoon meal with your mother."  
  
Father and son walked side by side and Bilbo smiled as he admired his father with the greatest of pride. Entering the front door they put their tools down on the bench and walked down the long wooden floor hallway with its carved beams and rounded ceilings. They passed room after room that was filled with furnishings that both Logo and Bungo had made for Bag End. There were beautifully craved tables, chairs and cabinets in rooms that were for studies and sitting areas.  
  
The windows were opened to let in the fresh late summer air and scent of fresh cut wood filled the air of Bag End. The curtains rustled in the warm breeze and gave an extra cozy feeling to their very large home.  
  
They stopped just before the corridors that split into two different directions as Bilbo's eyes wandered looking into the many rooms for any sign of his mother. He heard a noise coming from the older section of Bag End and knew his mother must be in her bedroom.  
  
Bilbo gestured to his father that they should go down that corridor to find her. Bilbo waited in the hallway as his father entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Bilbo heard his parent's argument from behind the door. He decided it was better for him to leave them alone to settle whatever they had to disagree about.  
  
Going back down the hallway, he turned the corner where one addition met the other of long tunneled hallways that led in different directions of Bag End. Heading towards the common area, Bilbo entered the open door to the kitchen. Looking over the stone counter-top and the many shelves that lined the walls around the open window is where his mother kept all sorts of dried or canned fixings. There were bags of flour, seasonings, dried beans and canned stew meat. The kitchen of Bag End was always filled with wonderful smells of his mother's cooking. Today was no exception, for she had been baking all morning making loaves of fresh baked bread. Loaves lined the stone counter-top on wooden cutting boards to cool before they would be stored for the week. Seeing a bowl of churned butter sitting next to the warm bread, Bilbo could not stop himself from cutting off a rather large chunk and layering a thick coat of butter. Watching it melt, Bilbo took a big bite of the fresh bread and licked the melting butter from around his lips, while he waited for his parents to join him in the late afternoon meal.  
  
He heard his father's voice shout down the corridor. "I had enough, Bella! I'll not make another section of Bag End. I forbid you to see your father again for another chunk of your inheritance!"  
  
Belladonna turned to her husband. "Bag End is not finished and as I have always said, I'll not stop until it is! We've got plenty of inheritance left to complete Bag End for the final section! Bag End must be the grandest home for the many generations of Baggins yet to come! If I have to hire everything done, then so be it, Bungo!"  
  
Bungo's shoulders slumped in defeat knowing his wife meant what she said and it was her money paying for their home. He watched his wife pick up her bags, one in each hand as she passed him in the hallway. Bungo stood their in silence scratching his head and searching desperately to find something he could say to get her to change her mind. "Our Bilbo has not made any plans for marrying! What if he never marries?"  
  
Belladonna stopped and turned around to face her husband as she placed her bags down on the floor and gentled her tone of voice to reassure her husband. "Our son will be married and he will have many children so Bag End will always have a Baggins under this roof."  
  
Bungo looked pleadingly at his wife as he shrugged his shoulders, "He's already thirty years old and has not dated a single lass yet!"  
  
Belladonna folded her arms in front of her and not wanting to go into a great amount of detail about it she only told her husband, "He'll be married after his coming of age!"  
  
Bungo looked questioningly at his wife who placed her finger over her lips to quiet his questioning. She softly whispered, "We'll talk more about this after my father's birthday." Bungo knew better to argue with his wife as there was no winning with her, if she had her mind made up, then that is what was going to happen. Defeated, Bungo nodded his head, "Whatever you say, my dear!"  
  
Belladonna approached her husband and kissed his cheek, she straightened his vest and adjusted his collar. "You'll feel better about everything once you see the new plans I've made. After a good nights sleep you're hands will be itching to trim another board! Besides, I have already hired the crew to dig out the last section of this hill. Bag End will be the envy of every hobbit! Your name will live forever, Bungo, as the hobbit who built the grandest home and Bag End will always be remembered!"  
  
Bungo half smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek. Looking into her soft green eyes, it melted his heart every time. "We'll meet you at Tuckborough in a few days. Give your father my very best wishes!"  
  
Belladonna walked back over to her bags and picked them up. "I'll see you when you and Bilbo arrive! Good-bye my love!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hildibrand Took waited outside by his wagon for his sister. Belladonna smiled as she greeted him. Her light brown curls were tied tightly in a bun on top of her head, but lose strings of curls flapped in the gentle breeze that rustled over Hobbiton Hill. Greeting his sister warmly with a wide grin, he rushed to take her bags. Placing them into the back of his wagon, he turned another warm smile at towards her. Hildibrand took his sister's hand and helped her climb into the wagon as she asked him, "How is everything in the Green Hills?"  
  
"Right as rain!" said Hildibrand ecstatically as he rushed around to the other side of his wagon. His excitement showed in the fast pace steps of his hairy feet and the quick movements of his hands that fluttered about him. "Father's hundred and thirtieth birthday is next week and the Smail is in a state a panic as usual! Every servant is rushing around in its preparations! Gifts are being bought and wrapped and there is not a single place in the entire Smail that you can sit!"  
  
Hildibrand made a loud grunt pulling himself up into his wagon and sat next to his dear sister. Breathlessly he took the reins into his hands and snapped them for the ponies to begin their trip back to Tuckborough.  
  
Belladonna smiled at her brother as she watched him masterfully handle the two lively ponies as they pranced about wanting to run with the weight of the wagon pushing at them from behind as they descended down the dirt path from the Hobbiton Hill. Their hooves clattered across the stones in the dirt as he held back on the reins to control them.  
  
Once they entered into Hobbiton, Belladonna asked him, "How is father doing?"  
  
Hildibrand grimaced his facial expression thinking about the last time that he had seen his father and knowing his sister would not like to hear about his failing health. "Father is going a bit slower since his last birthday and naps more than he is actually awake. It worries me more as he is not his usual self. I see him more quieter than usual as if he is lost in his owns thoughts or daydreams, it's harder to keep his attention when you speak to him. Isengrim barely leaves his side and is acting more the Thain than what he should be since he is not been named as of yet!"  
  
Belladonna nodded as she listened to her brother. "That is to be expected, Hildibrand! After all, father is approaching his hundred and thirty years. I'm glad Isengrim is with him and taking care of everything for father!"  
  
Hildibrand relaxed in knowing that he had not upset his sister with the sobering news of their father's health.  
  
A group of hobbits who sat upon the bench in front of the Bolger's store waved and smiled at seeing Belladonna sitting in the wagon with her brother as it rolled pass them. Belladonna smiled waving back to the town folk. The hobbits greatly admired the Baggins and Tooks as they always greeted them warmly whenever they were about.  
  
On they road visiting and laughing with each other. Belladonna and Hildibrand were as close as brother and sister could be, being close in age and all. Out of her seven remaining brothers and two sisters, she loved Hildibrand the most. The same year Bilbo was born, so was Sigismond, Hildibrand's oldest son. Bilbo and Sigismond were also close to each other since their parents seen so much of each other. Sigismond was always up to mischief whenever the two had gotten together. He would making up stories while acting them out for Bilbo and he often would draw Biblo into his stories to make his cousin laugh. He taught Bilbo a lot of games and pushed him to learn to fish and hunt, but Bilbo's real interest was in writing. The books that Bilbo made began to line the shelves of Bag End. There were many books that he managed to borrow from the Tooks and have reread them many times over. Bilbo loved to make up songs and poems. His best songs would go into one of his many books that he wrote in his spare time.  
  
Hildibrand asked, "How is our son doing these days?"  
  
"You know Bilbo, always having his nose in a book or a quill in his hand. He allows himself no time for social things such as dancing or dating! I am worried that I'll never become a grandmother if he keeps to himself in the studies of Bag End!" commented Belladonna. "I'm sixty-one years old and many of my friends have long become grandmothers already. I've not told the boy yet, but on his coming of age I have arranged a married for him. I've found the perfect hobbitess for him that will bring him a high prominence among the upper class of hobbits. Bilbo must marry well!"  
  
"Can you tell me who you have chosen for him?"  
  
Belladonna shook her head and smiled at her brother and returned her gaze towards the open road. "That, dear brother, is a secret and I'll not be telling you a word of it. You'll have to wait until his coming of age to find out!"  
  
"Very well, you keep your secrets and I'll not help you with getting another installment of your inheritance from father!"  
  
Belladonna raised the corner of her eyebrow as a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "I don't need your help with father. He has already agreed to grant part of my inheritance if we finished the third section of Bag End before his one hundred and thirty years. He promised me he'd live long enough to make sure of it!"  
  
"So that's why the Old Took has not allowed himself to give up yet!" said Hildibrand in a matter of fact way, as he watched his sister from the corner of his eye. "Just to spite you for making that home of yours as grand as the Great Smial of Tuckborough!"  
  
"You mean grander than the Great Smial, don't you!" said Belladonna acting very prideful. "It will be, Hildie! Someday! Bag End will be very grand!"  
  
"You'll have quite a ways to go if you're going to make it as big as the Great Smial! That is of course, if you don't run out of hill, as it were!" commented her brother making an exaggerated expression on his face in hopes to capture a smile on his sister's lips.  
  
"It may not be as big as the Great Smial, dear brother, but it will certainly be lovelier than our childhood home!"  
  
~*~  
  
When evening approached the two travelers entered the gates of Tuckborough. The servants opened the door of the Great Smial and welcomed them in. Just as her brother had told her, preparations for the Old Took's birthday was everywhere in piles of gifts that lined the hallways and were stacked on every table and chairs. This party was going to be the grandest that the Shire had ever seen. After all, not many hobbits could celebrate a life as long as the Old Took.  
  
Belladonna greeted her older brothers who came from the common room of the Great Smial to see their sister. Isembard, Hildigrim and Isembold were the first to enter into the hallway. The three brothers were noble hobbits dressed in their finest vests with brass buttons and crisp white shirts. All three had dark brown curly hair and possessed the long straight narrow bridged noses that were a trait of being a Took from their heritage.  
  
They smiled warmly seeing their sister and brother just walking into the front door. Isembard was the first to greet them and give them a hug. He held his arm for his sister to take as he led them into the common room of the Great Smial, while their other brothers followed from behind.  
  
The door swung open and two younger sisters, Donnamira and Mirabella came in from the kitchen supporting a tray of drinks and appetizers before their evening meal. They rushed to place their trays down to greet their older sister and brother. It had been an entire year since Belladonna had come back home to visit her family. She had been so busy with the building of Bag End and managing the household needs. On her father's one-hundredth and twenty-ninth birthday was the last time she had seen her father or her sisters. They chatted about the year that they had not seen each other. Belladonna marveled when she heard that Gordadoc Brandybuck had asked her on a picnic during a grand party held at Buckland a few months past. Mirabella who was now thirty-four years old was now old enough to marry and she was so happy to hear about a prospective bow that was greatly admired in the shire now courting her sister.  
  
Isengrim entered into the common room and he cleared his throat to get his sister's attention. Isengrim was the eldest brother and next in line for the Thainship. She smiled when he slowly approached her. "Belladonna, you should not have come so early. We have more hands than is needed to finish the preparations for the Thain's birthday party. You could have waited a few more days until the party!"  
  
Belladonna smiled sweetly at her brother and did not want to get on his wrong side seeing that he was the one she may have to deal with about her inheritance. "I've come because I have missed you all and waiting another few more days was more than I could bear!"  
  
Isengrim gave his sister a slight half a smile in knowing that perhaps it was not just missing her brothers and sister that drove her to Tuckborough so soon, but rather the issue of her inheritance. "Well then, perhaps you and I could visit privately over some matters that I have had on my mind!"  
  
Belladonna's eyes darted up towards her brother and being shocked at his boldness. She knew now that what Hildibrand had been telling her about Isengrim was true. He had truly taking over the Thainship and the accounts of the family inheritance. Not wanting to show him that his statement bothered her in the slightest, she courageously put on her brightest smile. "I would be more than happy to discuss whatever you would like privately, Isengrim! I have missed you most of all and it has been such a long time since we have truly sat down together for a long visit!"  
  
Isengrim nodded courteously towards his sister and admired her cool head under his pressure that he was putting on her. It had upset him earlier in the day when he went over the family accounts and discovered the large amounts that were being paid to his sister that his father had approved.  
  
Isumbra interrupted their conversation when he entered into the common room and seeing his brothers and sister gathering around Belladonna. She turned towards him when he spoke "Come now, brothers!" said Isumbra. "Is that any way to treat your sister! Bring her a glass of our finest wine!"  
  
Belladonna looked up at seeing her next to her eldest brother standing in the doorway of the common room. He smiled graciously as he approached her to give her a hug to greet her.  
  
The Tooks sat around the common room and their voices echoed in laughter, filling the large room with the sound of a family. They visited with each other until the servants called them into the dinning room for the evening meal.  
  
After the evening meal, Belladonna knocked on her father's door before she entered. Seeing the Old Took sitting up in his bed mumbling to himself.  
  
"Long ago and far away,  
  
the wizard came to Tuckborough to play.  
  
He stood tall above our heads,  
  
but never slept among our beds.  
  
Hobbits feared but learned to cheer,  
  
and never shed a single tear.  
  
Laughter spouted very loud,  
  
when the wizard fireworks came about..."  
  
She walked in and sat down next to him. His white thin hair barely covered the top of his head. Deep long wrinkles creased every feature on the Old Took's face. There were huge age spots that dotted his old face. Gerontius's hands were gnarled and his fingernails were yellowed with thick long nails. His old eyes had lost their twinkle many long years ago and the color was faded as with his eyesight. His ears seemed huge with the thin wisp of white-gray hair on either side of his head.  
  
Belladonna took his hand and held it gently in hers. "Da, It's me, Belladonna! I've come for your birthday celebration in a few more days!"  
  
The Old Took turned his head and looked at his daughter who sat beside him, "Awe, my Belladonna!" said Gerontius in a hoarse weak voice. A slight smile of recognition crossed the corners of his wrinkled lips. "I've almost made a hundred and thirty years! I've seen much in my long life!"  
  
"That you have, Da!" said Belladonna agreeing with her father.  
  
He gave her hand a slight squeeze, but grimaced from the pain in his knuckles. "I'm not long until death will find me, I fear my dear one! I feel as weak as a melting candle!" Long coughing wheezes seized him as he tried to talk with his beloved daughter.  
  
Belladonna reached for the teacup that sat on a table next to his bed. Picking it up she helped her father to take a small sip of the tea to ease his coughing spell and lying him back down upon his pillow she watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. She pulled the blanket up around his thin chest and watched him a moment before she tip-toed from his room.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Isengrim gestured her over to him. He held the family ledger in his hands and motioned for her to follow him into his office. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall of the Plan

Thanks ShireElf: I know hobbits are only 3 foot 6 inches, this was just a misfortunate typo and my poor editing abilities...(Oh my gosh my face is red..scurries under the bed to pout....Loveofthering peeks out from under the bed and promises to do better editing... "I promise, I promise!...I promise on.... on the precious!"  
  
I was so happy to see your reviews. I jumped and jumped around my room! I was so bored because I could not think of a story to write so I thought about Bilbo. Then, since you read, "What is in my pocket," this is a sequel to that story (or the beginning of that story) and hopefully I'll keep this very interesting and detailed so you will enjoy reading this.  
  
MlynnBloom: Don't feel bad about reading, "What is in my Pocket" just yet! This story is going backwards to the beginning of Bilbo's story of "What is in my pocket". If you get my meaning...That story is about when Bilbo takes Frodo in as his heir of Bag End and has a side story about Bilbo's troubles in getting Frodo away from others who only want him for his money. Bilbo had to be very tricky in order to get Frodo as his legal heir.  
  
I was not too sure that anyone would want to read a story that was a spin off from another story that I already wrote. I was thinking about deleting this, but if you are still interested in this story, I will continue. Loveofthering is going to be very evil in telling this story with all sorts of twists and plots that I hope will shock you and keep you wanting to read more. The introduction of characters are fun, but I am looking forward to the chapters ahead when the story really gets going.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Fall of the Plan  
  
Bungo slowly walked through the tunnel first turning to the right and walking across the room to turn towards the left. He looked at the panel walls that he had built and the heavy wooden beams that supported the craved rounded boards that made the ceiling. His seventy-four year old body ached from his back to his shoulders and down into his slender hips. He sighed as he looked at the long wooden boards on the floor and remembered the hard work it took to place each one correctly. He rubbed is hands together and felt the throbbing pain from his swollen knuckles from the years of work on Bag End.  
  
Walking down the tunnel that lead him closer to the common areas of Bag End, his eyes shifted from the right and to the left as he observed each room that he past. Rooms barely used except for when Belladonna would have a grand party and the guests would spend the night. Again he crossed another room to turn down another hallway that lead to the left and getting closer to the kitchen where he hoped to find his son.  
  
Bungo stopped when he spotted a large X painted on the wall. He wondered how long that had been there. He reached his finger to touch the X and found that the paint was still wet. He knew Belladonna was planning on taking this wall out to make a new tunnel for the fourth section of Bag End. Bungo closed his eyes and wondered where he would find the strength to begin such a big project of building this for her.  
  
He wiped the dot of paint from his finger onto his old work pants. Walking through one more room, he finally reached the open door that led to the kitchen and saw his son pacing around the kitchen leaving a trail of breadcrumbs behind him. His son mumbled under his breath, "Nasty disturbing, uncomfortable things. Going off without mid-afternoon morsels. It's unnatural, is all I have to say about it. Makes a hobbit late for his meal." Bungo knew he must be late for mid-afternoon morsels by the flustered appearance of his son with his long good-bye he gave to his wife. Bilbo was very upset by her leaving. He continued mumbling to himself. "Mothers should not be going off unless it was thoroughly planned and placed into the engagement tablet and this was unplanned. After all, the Old Took's party is not until next week. It is here in the tablet!" Bilbo glanced down at the table as he paced by it and took another nibble from the chunk of bread. Whenever Bilbo became the slightest bit flustered he would nibble on whatever was at hand and from the loaves of bread that sat upon the stone counter-top, Bungo could see half a loaf missing.  
  
Bilbo seeing his father enter the kitchen, he scuttled off to the table and pulled a chair out for him to sit. "Please, please! Come sit yourself here and let me get you a cup of hot tea. The singing kettle is whistling!" Bilbo smiled thinking about the kettle that would whistle whenever the water boiled and the steam bellowed out. He scuttled over to the wood stove and grabbed a towel to lift the whistling kettle of boiling water from the hot flat iron it rested upon. He dashed over to the cups that sat ready on the stone counter-top and glanced at his father who sat down in the chair and pulled himself up to the table. Noticing the quietness about his father, he asked him. "Mother has made the finest loaves of bread that I've tasted and I can tell you first hand the splendor of them. I could cut you a chunk of cheese to have with your fresh bread, if you would like?"  
  
Bungo looked up from the table and watched Bilbo carefully pouring the boiling water into the teacups. He smiled at his son. "Yes, a chunk of cheese would do nicely with the bread, that's if we have any left?"  
  
"Lots!" said Bilbo as he placed the kettle on the cooler section of the wood-burning stove and watched the puffs of steam still spouting from the tip of the kettle. He loved this kettle the most and the sounds that it would make.  
  
He scurried over to the pantry and found a small wedge of cheese and brought it back over to place along side the cups of tea. He took two silver-spoons from the display rack that were given from the Baggin's side of the family's inheritance, in which Bilbo was also very proud of, as the handles had beautifully carved "B" marked on them. Taking a fresh loaf of bread and adding a small bowl of churned butter, he was ready to serve his father.  
  
Bilbo sat down next to his father and carefully watched him. He could sense that his father was overwhelmed with building a new section of rooms onto Bag End. "Begging your pardon, but I did overhear that you'll be adding the new section of rooms," said Bilbo as he took another bite of cheese with his bread all the while watching his father for his reaction in the hopes of discussing this would not upset him.  
  
Bungo only nodded as he took a big mouthful of cheese and bread. Chewing it awhile and swallowing it, he said, "Looks like tomorrow we'll be starting!"  
  
"Well then, I should get my quill out and perhaps begin to make a map so we'll be able to find one another if we get lost in the maze of tunnels of Bag End!" commented Bilbo with a slight chuckle.  
  
Bungo burst out laughing at Bilbo's half-truth on the matter as he could point out the obvious just at the right moment. "Good gracious me, that sounds like a good plan there, Bilbo! When we finish the new section a map might be just what we'll need!"  
  
Bilbo and Bungo both enjoyed their laugh over this and he knew that he had lifted his father's spirit just a little.  
  
~*~  
  
Belladonna looked at her eldest brother and saw the family journal of accounts in his hand. She knew that he was onto her that she had been dipping into the inheritance for years to build Bag End. By his sobering appearance he was not happy about it either.  
  
Belladonna squared her shoulders and her determination and followed her brother into the Took's office.  
  
Belladonna's eyes widened when she entered the office. Gone where the Old Took's personal things and were replaced by Isengrim's favorite things that lay about as if he was just unpacking them.  
  
Isengrim removed his small fiddle from on top the Old Took's desk. Belladonna noticed that the bottles of medicine and lotions were missing that her father used constantly to help with the pain in his knuckles. His favorite books were now put back high upon the shelf and the soft quilted pillows that she had made for him were carelessly tossed on the floor. Belladonna picked up the pillows and dusted them off and fluffed them up before she set them down upon the wooden bench next to the row of bookshelves. Taking her time she slowly walked over to a chair and sat down to prepared herself to face her brother. The beloved office where she had spent so much time with her father growing up in the Great Smial was in such disarray from her brother moving things about. He had replaced all the things that had brought her such fond memories and this only made her nerves all the more on edge and she shifted in the chair to wait for whatever Isengrim would say to her.  
  
Isengrim sat down in front of his desk and carefully placed his small fiddle on the floor next to him. Opening the journal that he placed on the desk, he quickly found the page where his father had jotted down the amounts he had paid to his daughter.  
  
Isengrim sat back in his chair and placed his fingertips together. "Well, now we both know where you got the money to built Bag End!"  
  
Belladonna raised her right eyebrow and stared at her brother. "Yes, Isengrim! I've built Bag End with my own money! Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Isengrim sat up in his chair and looked in shock at his sister, "Yes, Bella! When you've taken what does not yet belong to you! These inheritance is suppose to be divided among the family and are not to be given until the death of our dear father!"  
  
Belladonna shot back shortly, "I've carefully figured the amounts in equal portions and I've only taken what was to have gone to me! Besides, our father saw nothing wrong with it!"  
  
"You presume too much, my dearest sister!" said Isengrim. "You're considering the fact that you are equal in the ranks of birth and you fall towards the bottom and are female of our kind! Our father's mind is feeble! He would have agreed to anything that you would have asked of him!"  
  
Belladonna stood up in front of her brother, as her face became a shade of red in anger. "Being the first born, Isengrim, are you declaring you deserve the lions share! Isn't it enough you inherit the Took's title and the Great Smial. You now want most of the money for yourself! Your greed has no end!"  
  
Isengrim too stood up and crossed his arms in front of himself taking a more dominant stance. "I am the Thain of the Shire and with those responsibilities much will be asked of me! It's not greed for myself, but for the good folk of our kind!"  
  
Belladonna also folded her arms and she set her determined chin not to allow Isengrim to get the best of her. "Talking about dipping into the inheritance! You've declared your tittle long before it was to be given! Our father is not in his grave yet! If anyone assumes too much, it is you, Isengrim!"  
  
Her brother narrowed his eyes and glared at his sister. "You know as well as anyone, the Old Took is well past his time and his mind is not as sharp to run this entire clan! I have stepped up to make our father's burdens easier to bare in the time that he has left! Where you on the other hand wishes to empty his pockets in order to better your own greed!"  
  
Belladonna stood her ground as her anger hit its boiling point. "Our father is the recognized Thain of our clan! It is the Thain that I will speak to of my matters which at this point does not concern you. Let the Thain himself tell me I do not deserve the inheritance of being his child! Until you are officially given and named the Thain, I will not recognize you as such! Just a loud mouth brother sticking his noise into matters that is none of his business!" Belladonna turned sharply away from her brother but froze in her steps as he added.  
  
"I am the Thain and you'll not get a single coin more, Bella! Even if our father's passes on, your inheritance is all but spent! I am the Thain now! You will hear me, Bella!"  
  
Belladonna spoke over her shoulder as she slowly turned around, "If all the money is spent then I'll not have a coin left to my name. Then what will I do?"  
  
Isengrim said coldly, "Sell Bag End!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed sharply and in her anger she shouted out loud. "I would die first rather than sell Bag End!"  
  
Tears stung her eyes and she turned to rush out of the door. Slamming the door behind her, Belladonna heard curse words coming from behind the closed door as her raced down the hallway of the Great Smial. She headed to her father chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was just cresting the morning sky when Bungo finished the morning breakfast. His spirits were lively as he whistled taking the morning dished to the wash tub. He had slept well during the night and just like his wife had predicted he was looking forward to cutting the first new boards for Bag End's newest addition. After his game of checkers with his son last night and being miserably beaten by Bilbo; he had taken the drawings of his wife for the new section of rooms. He marveled at the intricate designs of leaves in her drawings. He envisioned the new beams would be extraordinary in this design as it intrigued him how he was going to cut the wood. He mentally planned which tool it was going to take to make those precision cuts. Even though the work was very draining on him, he loved building Bag End and being in his workshop surrounded by all of his tools.  
  
Bungo heard Bilbo's fast approaching feet as he made his way down the hallway heading towards the kitchen. He had sent his son to fetch his toolbox and they would soon begin. He would remove the boards on the wall that his wife had marked with an X and replace those with delicate carved beams for the doorway. Then that design would flow into the entire section that he and Bilbo would make.  
  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting, but I have found the tools that you have asked for!" stated Bilbo after taking a deep breath. Bilbo placed the toolbox on the table as his father joined him and rubbed his hands together being excited to begin. He riffled thorough his tools looking for the very thinnest chisel. "Yes, yes! Here it is!"  
  
Bungo held the thinnest chisel up in front of him and admired the sleek thin handle and fine pointed end of this tool as if it was a fine crafted sword. He had never had a chance to use this tool before and he looked forward to trying it out. Bungo raised his eyebrows in delight and joviality in his voice when he turned to face his son. "Well, my lad! We're finally ready! I'll teach you a skill that Logo had shown me long ago, that even I've not used before, until today! Between your mother's designs and my skill with a chisel, Bag End's beauty will be like no others!"  
  
Bungo had a way of being so enthused when he worked on a project that he drew others around him just to hear his tale in how he made this or that. His stories of building things were loved by the hobbits and it amazed them. Bilbo watched his father's face light up in anticipation to begin their work. He marveled at his father and his love of working with wood. He knew his love of stories first began when he was just a lad listening to his father's plan to build Bag End. His father's eyes would light up and he would make grand gestures with his hands as he described just what it was going to look like. These were his best memories of his father, as they would spend hours in his shop cutting and measuring the long boards and beams to build Bag End. Bag End was just not a hobbit home in which they lived. It was rather like Bag End was a beloved cherished family member. Bilbo tenderly smiled at his father as he watched him looking over the drawings one last time.  
  
"You love Bag End! Don't you, Da!" stated Bilbo. "And for all of mama's badgering you would have built it any way!"  
  
Bungo looked up at Bilbo with a fleeting glance and then back down to the drawings in front of him. "Yes, my lad. You know your father all too well and your mother knows if my hands were rested too long, that I would've found a reason to add another room or two myself!"  
  
Both hobbits began to chuckle with this little bit of truth about himself.  
  
As the morning passed, Bilbo and Bungo sat in the front yard at either end upon a thick beam with a chisel and hammer in their hands and had made generous cuts into the ends of the beam. And Again, the good folk of Hobbiton heard the constant hammering that was so familiar coming from The Hill.  
  
Logo Bracegirdle opened the front gate to Bag End upon seeing his good friend Bungo and his son with their tools cutting into a beam.  
  
Logo was a kind and gentle hobbit that had graced the inhabitance of the Shire. Hobbits admired him greatly and all sought him out to make fine furnishings for them. He was just a few years older than Bungo and had become the dearest of friends during the first time he had hired Logo when he first began to build their home. Logo had taken Bungo under his wing and taught him skills of building and respect of the wood that he carved. He taught Bungo about the trees, which to cut down and which to be saved and honored. For each tree Logo cut down, he replaced it with a seedling and cared for it until it reached a height and strength that it could endure on its own. In the groves of trees where Logo tended, there was no fallen tree or wasted wood that lay about the ground to rot.  
  
Logo's white gray hair was long and he tied it loosely behind him with a leather strap. He was a thin hobbit and wore a long green cape that matched his vest and mid-calf brown pants. He always had on a white shirt with a long tailored collar and the cape's strings would rest just under that collar. About his waist he wore a thick brown belt that had pockets for his carving tools that he used for the different types of jobs he would do. With all the years of building, Logo was a wealthy hobbit and his home even though it was smaller compared the grandeur of Bag End, it was a cozy country home almost hidden from view as it blended into the surroundings in which it was built. There were thick bushes, shrubs and trees all around the Bracegridle's home. The rounded sward of his roof blended in with the color and texture of those plants. Only the rounded green door and a window was the only tell tale sign that a hobbit home was amongst these living things.  
  
Logo placed his hands upon his hips as he observed Bungo working with the tiny chisel. He watched his skillful hands cutting the delicate leaf patterns that would adorn this beam. "I see that you have finally found a reason to use that tool I gave you years ago. You've got a talent, my friend! I've never seen a lovelier pattern of leaves!" Bungo smiled as he looked up from his work at his oldest and dearest friend. He dusted off the leaf he had just finished and stood to shake Logo's hand. "The pattern is my wife's plan, my talent is all that you have taught me. Logo, my friend! Good morning to you and How good it is to see you!"  
  
Bilbo also greeted Mr. Bracegridle with a warm, "Good Morning, Sir!"  
  
Logo patted Bungo on his shoulder after he had shook his hand. Turning he watch Bilbo cut the delicate pattern of the leaf. "It's a fine thing for you to be handing down your skills to your lad, Bungo. Bilbo will become the finest carpenter when he comes into his own!"  
  
Bilbo admired the aged old hobbit and he politely asked him, "Please, sir! You must come along in, and have a second breakfast with us. I've planned a fine meal!"  
  
Logo nodded his head politely, "That my dear, Bilbo. I was hoping for!"  
  
Logo watched Bilbo make another slice with his chisel and noticed a bit of struggle with the small tool. "Here, my lad! Let me show you a trick I've learned with the years of carving that will make that pattern easier for you to cut," said Logo as he straddled the beam and sat down upon it. Taking the tiny chisel from Bilbo and the small wooden hammer. He placed the chisel at a lower angle and lightly tapped the hammer against the thin handle. Slowly a ribbon of wood curled around the pointed end as Bilbo admired this hobbit's skill. "You see, my lad. The wood will yield itself when you follow the curves of the grain. By lowering your chisel just so will make it glide smoothly across its surface in making those magnificent leaves!"  
  
Bilbo nodded as he watched the hobbit carve. "Yes, yes, I see it. I worried whether I was getting an even line to the curl of those leaves."  
  
Logo handed the small chisel to Bilbo and helped guide is hand until he felt the right angle of the chisel. Soon Bilbo was cutting the leaves with ease. When he finished the set of leaves, Bilbo stood next to Logo and his father.  
  
"You got the finest son, Bungo. A son you can be proud of!" stated Logo. "I have always wished for a son, but I've only been blessed with a daughter! A daughter that cares not for the learning of the skills of her father nor the growing of the trees that allow me the craft of my skill!"  
  
Logo put his arm around Bilbo to show him how much that he thought of him. Bilbo beamed with a brilliant smile toward Logo and then to his father.  
  
"Proud of him, I am, Logo!" stated Bungo. "You couldn't ask for a finer son, than my Bilbo. Come now, it's getting on to ten o'clock and as expected, it is time for second breakfast and my stomach is aching from hunger! "  
  
The three hobbits went into Bag End for the second breakfast and visited about the news of the Old Took's, one hundred and thirtieth Birthday. Logo told Bungo that he too was going to the Old Took's birthday party and was going to bring his daughter.  
  
When the second breakfast was over with, Logo wanted to see where they were going to add the new addition onto Bag End. It was not long until the wall was removed and taking a lantern, they walked behind the framing beams that held up the tunnels of Bag End. Bilbo brought the lantern to his father while Bungo lit the candle and closed the glass around it. He hung the lantern upon a nail on the framing beam and looked at the dirt wall before them. The next day there would be rows and rows of buckets to remove the dirt to open this part of the hill. Bungo marked out the width of the tunnel that they would dig. After talking over the plans with Logo in what they were going to do, Logo agreed to come and help them.  
  
~*~  
  
Belladonna sat on a stool next to her father's bed as he mumbled in his sleep. "Oh Da, Whatever am I going to do now!" she whispered softly. Slow tears began to fall from her eyes as she worried how she was going to tell Bungo that there was no inheritance left. 


	3. Chapter 3 Leaves In The Kitchen

Chapter 3  
  
Leaves In The Kitchen  
  
Through her tears, the Old Took woke up and stared at his daughter as she lay her head down upon the edge of his bed.  
  
"My Belladonna, my lovely Belladonna!" whispered The Old Took in a weak voice. "Why do you cry?"  
  
Belladonna slowly looked up into her father's old gentle face. "Because without my inheritance, I'll lose Bag End!"  
  
"Oh, my dear!" said the old Took, "You should go and ask your mother, she'll give you all the money you need! Now please, let your Papa sleep!"  
  
"Mama?" questioned Belladonna, so shocked by his answer. "But Papa, Mama has passed away many long years ago!"  
  
The Old Took waved his hand towards her, "Go play with you sisters, now! Your Papa is very tired and I need my rest!"  
  
"Oh, Papa! I'm grown and have been married for over 30 years! I'm not a child any longer!" said Belladonna as her own words dawned on her and echoed back in her mind. She stood shocked and dismayed while she stared upon her father and now knew what Isengrim meant by her father being so feeble minded. It frightened her. "Oh, Papa, don't worry yourself none! You get some rest and your Belladonna will be here to help you, I love you, Papa!" Belladonna stood and bent over to kiss his brow.  
  
The Old Took patted her hand gently when she stood. "Good night, my child!"  
  
"Good night, Papa!" said Belladonna as she turned and walked out of his bedroom and quietly closed his door.  
  
Isengrim waited in the hallway for his sister and saw the worry in her face as he slowly approached her. "What did Papa tell you?"  
  
Belladonna looked at her brother and as if seeing him for the first time. She finally understood him and knew how hard this really was on him. Being eighty-eight years old and taking the Thainship and caring for the Old Took has taken a toll on him. "Oh, Isengrim. You were right! He's mind is very feeble!" She lightly touched her brother's arm as she looked up into his aged eyes. "Forgive me Isengrim, I was not aware things were this bad! You will not have any more trouble from me and Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help you!"  
  
Isengrim took his sister's hand and tenderly patted it. "I'm sorry for our harsh words to one another. It has just been so very difficult with Papa and taking over being the Thain is harder than I imagined it to be!"  
  
Belladonna put her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry too, Isengrim. So very sorry, for being so blind and so childish. For living a life over sixty years, I should have seen the errors of my ways. I guess, I too was so caught up in my own little world!"  
  
For the next few days, Belladonna was by her brother's side helping him organized the Took's office so he would have everything that he needed to take over the clan and become the Thain of the Shire. In those few days, she got to know her brother better than she had during the time they had grown up together.  
  
The day finally arrived for the celebration of the Old Took's birthday. The cooks had baked a wondrously huge cake. Guests arrived by the cart-full and soon filled the entire grounds and gardens of the Great Smial.  
  
The Old Took was almost childlike in his anticipation of his, one hundred and thirtieth birthday. Isengrim fashioned a special small cart for his father's birthday so he could ride in it. Filling it full of soft pillows, it would be easier for him rather than trying to walk. He was proud to wheel his father about to greet all the visitors. Gifts were brought out in numerous baskets to hand out to the guests. Some gifts were fancy, while others were considered very useful. But each of the guests treasured their own special little gift.  
  
Belladonna made him a lap blanket to keep him warm from the thinning of his skin from his old age. Her father thanked her for the gift. She stood by her sister, Mirabella and her bow, Gorbadoc Brandybuck, who had come all the way from Buckland. The three watched the Old Took as Isumbras pushed his father to the table of honor to begin celebrating his birthday. Isengrim joined Belladonna and escorted her to the table.  
  
Many times during the evening meal, the Old Took kept asking for Gandalf so he could see the fireworks one last time. Donnamira commented to her brother Hildagrim if he had seen the old wizard, but he shook his head. "Who knows when the wizard will arrive!"  
  
When Hildbrand sat on the other side of Belladonna and hearing his brother's comment, he said, "The wizard should be along shortly. I seen him when I first arrived!"  
  
Belladonna turned to Hildbrand, "Have you seen Bungo or Bilbo arrive yet?"  
  
Hildbrand shook his head. "No, Bella! But there are wagons still arriving!"  
  
Belladonna wiped her lips with her napkin and excused herself. "I'll go see about the wizard and to see if my husband has arrive yet!"  
  
Her family nodded as they watched her leave the table and go into the Smial.  
  
Bilbo and Bungo arrived at the Great Smial with one carpet bag of clothes for their overnight stay as they were planning to go back to Bag End in the morning. Belladonna raced to greet them and hugged them tenderly. Bilbo followed his parents into the Great Smial and made sure to wipe his feet before he entered. Belladonna took Bungo's bag and placed it into her room. Rejoining them, they proceeded outdoors to the garden where the guests were gathering.  
  
On the way to the garden, something caught Bilbo's attention as he got a glimpse of what he thought was a tall pointed hat just walking through a rounded doorway. He paused while his parents kept walking and they had gone outside through the kitchen entrance.  
  
Bilbo scuttled across the room without making a single noise. He spotted the tip of the pointed hat as he quietly patted his feet across the floor and almost caught up with it. A very tall fellow with a long graybeard wore the hat. He followed the tall stranger from behind to see what he was up too. He had recognized him to be a friend of the Old Took and heard of his famous fireworks, but for the life of Bilbo, he could not remember his name. Ducking behind a door or behind a sofa, Bilbo was able to observe the strange fellow from a very safe distance, all the while being so quiet that the tall fellow was unaware of his presence.  
  
Bilbo almost giggled when the gray-bearded fellow would turn around only for Bilbo to sneak around the other side of him. He heard him order the servants to take his bags and set them outside in an open area of the garden away from the guests. He ordered them to bring him a tall mug of ale while he waited. Standing in front of the window he would stroke his long, gray-beard and gaze out at all the guests. He noticed the tall fellow would shift his eyes from corner to corner sensing Bilbo's presence, but not being able to spot him.  
  
When the wizard finally went outside he quickly ducked behind the hedge and waited. When Bilbo thought the way was clear as he too walked outside only to be scared out of his wits when the wizard suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"So you're the one who has been tailing me since my arrival!" said Gandalf.  
  
Too surprised to say anything, Bilbo only gasped out-loud.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have frightened you, but you should not be sneaking around were a person can not see you. It makes a wizard very nervous!"  
  
So flustered being caught and cornered, Bilbo backed up as far as he dare without offending the wizard. "Dear me, I really must sit down and collect my wits and perhaps have a drink. May I get you another ale?" asked Bilbo trying to recover from being so scared and not knowing what a hobbit could say to such a large wizard. He was shocked that he had offered to get him an ale, which meant that he would have to come back to face him again. Something that he really did not want to do.  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he observed this strange little hobbit. "Yes, Thank you, and perhaps you would join me in a drink!"  
  
Politely excusing himself, Bilbo scurried off rapidly in search of the tables where the kegs of ale were kept for the guests. He had hoped there would still be a clean mugs to save him a trip of going back into the Smial to find one or perhaps to wash a few. That thought worried Bilbo as he did not know if one should keep a wizard waiting too long. It could be seen as bad manners.  
  
Mumbling under his breath as he scuttled over to the table of kegs. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed his brow as he began to sweat from his nerves. He was delighted when he saw a fresh stack of mugs sitting there. Taking a mug he quickly filled it and took a few large gulps.  
  
Sigismond Took raced up behind Bilbo seeing his favorite cousin. "Oh, Bilbo! I am so happy that you have finally made it. I was becoming very bored just standing around with nothing to do!"  
  
Bilbo almost jumped out of his skin being approached so suddenly by his cousin and about spit out the entire amount of ale he had in his mouth. "Well if you are in need of keeping your hands busy, perhaps you could help me with my problem. It seems the wizard wished to have a drink with me, but I do not think we have anything in common in which to talk about! How about you joining me in having that drink with him?" said Bilbo in hopes that it would take the focus off of him and direct it towards his cousin. He knew Sigismond could talk your ear off if he had a reason too.  
  
Sigismond smiled with delight. "I would love too, Bilbo. I envy you that the wizard had taken an interest in you and wishes to get to know you better. Perhaps he will tell you and I one of his many stories!"  
  
"He tells stories?" asked Bilbo as he raised the corner of his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
Sigismond's eyes widened as he poured himself a mug of ale. "Yes, yes! Lots of stories!"  
  
Bilbo looked questionably at him, "What kind of stories, if I may ask?"  
  
"Stories of dragons, goblins and Gaints!" he said in his excitement as he raised his voice on the last of the choices.  
  
"Dragons you say?" asked Bilbo. "Oh, I would very much like to hear a story about dragons, I dare say!" The Took side of his bloodline began to over take him, while the Baggins side of him wished he were at home waiting for the kettle to sing.  
  
Bilbo had filled two mugs of ale and there was nothing else that he could think of as to what to do. He knew it was time that he had better get back to seeing the wizard.  
  
Gandalf extended his hand and took the mug of ale. "Thank you, um....I don't think that we have been properly introduced. My name is Gandalf, But I am betting that you all ready know that!"  
  
Bilbo shook his head, "No, sir. On the contrary, We have not met and I have not known your name before now! If you please, sir!'  
  
Bilbo nervously chewed on his bottom lip, so flustered his mind raced trying to think of what he should say next.  
  
Sigismond jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and scowled at Biblo for not introducing him to the wizard. "Oh, please do excuse me! This is my cousin, Sigismond Took and my name is Biblo Baggins. It is quite the pleasure to meet you, kind sir! Would you tell us a story?" But Bilbo thought better of that just incase his cousin was wrong about his story telling and suddenly said, "or not tell us a story!"  
  
Sigismond barged passed Bilbo and took Gandalf's hand to shake it, but still Gandalf focused his attention on Bilbo and ignored Sigismond. "What do you mean, sir? If you are saying that you would like a story, I could tell you one! If you are saying not to tell you a story, so that way you can leave my company! Then, which would it be, Mr. Baggins?"  
  
Bilbo quietly shuffled his feet in the dirt and then placed his hands behind his back so he could stand properly to face him. "Do you have one about dragons?"  
  
Gandalf smiled and seeing a bench just a few steps from where he stood, walked over and sat down. He waved his hands to the other hobbits so they would join them also. Bilbo sat the farthest away as his hearing was quite good and he felt the most comfortable sitting in the back even if that meant sitting close by Otho Sackville-Baggins. He listened intently as Gandalf began his story.  
  
A brown, mousy-hair hobbitess with long tight curls sat just a little away from Bilbo, but she had kept her eyes upon him the entire time when the wizard had told his favorite dragon story.  
  
Bilbo had not given her a single look in her direction during the story telling nor was he aware that she was watching him. The only thing he had noticed was his ears began to twitch and he could not figure out why they would do such a thing. Ignoring his twitching ears, Bilbo intently listened to the wizard's story, sitting there quietly.  
  
Just as soon as the story ended and the hobbits all clapped their hands to show the wizard their appreciation of a good tale, Bilbo saw Logo Bracegirdle standing with a pipe clutched between his teeth.  
  
He thought it was time to enjoy a smoke with him.  
  
Gandalf looked around for Bilbo Baggins, but did not see the clever little hobbit that had escaped him. Gandalf went in search of Gerontius, the Old Took to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
~*~  
  
Bungo smiled at Belladonna and quickly asked her for a dance as the fiddle players stood on wooden crates and were playing a lovely melody.  
  
Belladonna nodded and began to walk over to the dance-floor, but stop just short of it. Knowing there was not a better time then now to tell her husband the news that they had lost the hesitance and most likely Bag End next, just incase her brother might mention it to him sometime this evening.  
  
Belladonna took Bungo's hands and held them tenderly in hers. Looking into his eyes her tears began to flow, "Bungo, I'm not greedy! Honestly, I'm not! I have tried my best, but I have failed!"  
  
Bungo tried to put his arms around his wife to comfort her seeing the tears running down her cheeks, but she pulled him away in fear of losing her nerve to tell him. "I've failed Bungo! I have failed to get any more inheritance! I lost everything for us, all our dreams, everything! We may lose Bag End. It's my fault! I over did it! Now, I'm being punished for trying to get our dreams to come true!"  
  
"Tis, tis! My beloved, dearest Belladonna!" said Bungo. "You have not failed nor we have not failed. We will never lose Bag End. You see my dear, you married a Baggins! That means something! When does a Took or Baggins fail?...... Never, I tell you!" Bungo held his chin up high to show his wife the pride in his name. "We may not have no inheritance, but that does not mean we have lost! On the contrary, my love! I love you, Belladona and as long as I have you by my side, we could never fail! I have not married you for what you could bring from your inheritance. Despite our faults, I see your heart. Even though I may never understand you fully, but you have a heart that loves our family so much that you dream grand things for us. Things that you are willing to go to all ends for. We are going to build, Belladonna. We are going to build and we are going prosper! With your creative flare and my skills with wood, we will build a life that you have always dreamed about. I have not given up and it is not your nature to give up either, being the proud Took that you are!"  
  
Bungo looked into her eyes tenderly and smiled at her, "Why your name alone, 'Belladonna' sets my heart to dance!" He put his arm around his wife and took her small little hand in his and he began to dance with her, turning her around and around. Belladonna began to giggle and cry at the same time. She wrapped both her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Bungo. I'll love you forever!"  
  
Logo slightly nudged Bilbo's ribs and then pointed to Bungo and Belladonna. "Now that is true love, Bilbo, my lad. A love others can only dream about!"  
  
Bilbo stared at his father as Bungo kissed his mother tenderly while holding her in his arms. Bilbo shuddered slightly and immediately dismissed such actions as frivolous, but as he turned away from them, he smiled slightly with a bit of a giggle under his breath.  
  
"How about I treat you to a mug of ale and a pinch of pipe weed!" said Logo as they turned away from the loving couple.  
  
Lobellia watched as her father walked right passed her smiling and laughing with Bilbo Baggins.  
  
The Old Took grasped Gandalf's hand and shook it as they greeted each other. But even Gandalf could sense that the Old Took had seen the last of any more birthdays to come. The Old Took was in failing health.  
  
When the evening came to a close, Gandalf fired off numerous fireworks and laughed when he saw his dearest friend, the Old Took watching them with a faint sparkle in his very old eyes.  
  
Before the night was over with, Bungo had agreed that he would go into partnership with Logo to build fine furniture and hobbit homes. Logo loved Belladonna's designs and also hired her to create more of them for his customers.  
  
It was not long in the months that followed that Bungo and Belladonna were making more money than they had ever dreamed. Her designs were selling rapidly as the hobbits admired the beautiful curls in the delicate leaves of her patterns.  
  
Even with the money that they were making, Bungo did not have any more time to continue to work on Bag End, building the fourth section. He closed that area off by putting in a door and locking it shut. It was rumored by the good folk of Hobbiton that Bungo had made tunnels to store all the money in he was making.  
  
Bilbo scurried through the dirt streets of Hobbiton with a stack of drawings that belonged to his mother. He had promised her that he would deliver them to his aunt on his father's side, Chick Chubbs-Baggins.  
  
As he rushed through the crowded street and dodging the hobbits that passed him, he suddenly bumped directly into Camellia Sackville-Baggins with her son Otho by her side. Biblo's drawings went flying in the air as Otho despicably stepped on them. Bilbo crouched on the ground and saw a hairy- foot on one of his mother's drawings. Camellia noticed the beautiful leaf patterns on the paper and bent down to pick it up. Looking at it closer she noticed that she had seen this pattern many times in homes and business around their town.  
  
"Good morning Bilbo, what do you have here?" asked Camellia Sackville- Baggins.  
  
Bilbo's ears began to twitch nervously as he pulled the drawing away from Otho once he lifted his hairy-foot. Standing up Bilbo extended his hand to take the drawing from his aunt and commented. "Good morning, Aunt Camellia and cousin Otho! These are my mother's newest drawing for leaves that my father needs to begin craving them for my aunt Chick!"  
  
Camellia looked at the drawing again before she handed it back to Bilbo. "I don't see why everyone is making such a fuss about having these horrible leaf cravings around their homes! After all they are just leaves!"  
  
Bilbo nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes! I most certainly agree with you! Mother is just too busy and our engagement tablet is just too full! It seems every home in Hobbiton has mother's designs in their kitchens. Well, all except yours, of course! It's a good thing that at least one hobbit home will be empty of these leaves! Uncomfortable thing! Having second breakfast late every morning, It comes from all this work and talk of leaves!"  
  
Bilbo put the drawings in a neat stack and was about to place them under his arm before bidding them another, 'Good morning'. However, Camellia pulled the top drawing from Bilbo's pile and said, "Have your mother stop by my home this afternoon so I can place my order for her designs! I'll not be the only hobbit not having leaves in my kitchen!"  
  
Bilbo's shoulders slumped thinking that he may have another late meal served before this day was finished. Bilbo closed his eyes and slightly nodded in agreement before his said, "Good morning," and turned to enter the Chubb-Baggins home just has his ears stopped twitching.  
  
In that month, Belladonna was the happiest she had ever been, she had gotten a letter for her eldest brother the Thain asking her to come home quickly. Their father had died in his sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MLynnBloom : Now that made me smile knowing you liked both those descriptive lines about Bilbo and his father working on their cravings and Logo's country home. I did leave you hanging just a bit. You know I have to do those things in order to set-up the next chapter and to keep it interesting enough for you to come back and read more! Yes, Lotho does has a daughter and only child. Wink! But happiness might not ensue when it comes to this hobbit! But we will see..smiles* evil laugh******  
  
ShireElf : I try not to make poor Old Tolkien take a turn in his grave because I love LOTR so much, I only wish I was a better writer! Yikes and double YIKES! Belladonna is really a very good hobbit, but has grand idea's she wants for her family. Growing up in the Great Smial surrounded by all those brothers, I see her as somewhat spoiled and being a Took, is very proud of her heritage. I don't think she likes being treated anything less than how others treat her brothers. Bag End is Belladonna's dream, to have something that she can hand down to her child and his children for generations to come. Naturally it has to be grand, because she is use to very big hobbit homes-coming from the Great Smial. I think she sees her son as disinterested in the female of their kind and needs direction in order to achieve a long lineage of Baggins.  
  
"There has always been a Baggins under this roof, and there always will be!" I loved that line in the movie where Bilbo is writing in his book. In my story, I think Belladonna put that thought into Bilbo's head and why Bilbo decided to have Frodo as his heir. He loved Bag End as much as Belladonna. 


	4. Chapter 4 Mishap with Pickles

Chapter 4  
  
Mishap with Pickles  
  
"Well, Belladonna, How can I put this delicately? Your Bilbo is just not a right match for our dear Hanna! Bilbo is just.....is just so very.... different!" said Mrs. Burrows while she put down her teacup and stood up. "I'm sorry, really I am, it will just not work out!"  
  
Belladonna's face fell with the disappointment that another marriage arrangement could not be made. "I understand, Mrs. Burrows. Our children need to be compatible to make a solid marriage. Thank you anyway!"  
  
Belladonna folded her napkin and laid it on the table. Standing she walked Mrs. Burrows to the front door and bid her a good day.  
  
Closing the door, she leaned up against it feeling defeated when Bungo walked into the hallway and saw his wife. "Is there anything wrong, my dear?"  
  
"Well....Yes and no!" commented Belladonna. "It's just that was the third marriage arrangement that had failed! If this keeps up, I do not think I will ever find a good match for our Bilbo and his coming of age in just in a couple of weeks!"  
  
Bungo approached his wife and took her hands. "These things take time, my dear, and there is no rushing these things!"  
  
"But Bungo, really we are getting on in age and I want to know our Bilbo will be happily married with the right kind of lass and to see my grandchildren before I die!"  
  
Bungo shook his head, "You're still young, my dear, and there will be time enough for all those things."  
  
Belladonna walked over to her list and crossed off the Burrows family and noticed that the names were become few with eligible prominent lasses left on her list.  
  
Scratching her head, Belladonna commented. "I just do not understand this! Bilbo has a wonderful inheritance and a very respectable name to go along with all of this. Surely, there has to be one prominent family in Hobbiton willing to see their daughter married to such a wonderful match!"  
  
Bungo smiled at his wife who thought she could make a match with such ease. "Really, Bella! There is no rushing into these things. We will find the perfect lass for our Bilbo!"  
  
"Perhaps your right, my dear. I am just trying too hard!" said Belladonna. "Beside those other lasses we interviewed would have made a terrible wife. They may have a good position, but they diffidently did not have any personality and our Bilbo just has too much of it!"  
  
Bungo burst out laughing at his wife ascertaining the situation. "You maybe quite right about that, my dear!"  
  
Bungo put his arm around his wife as they both turned and walked into the kitchen. "It is almost five o'clock and Bilbo will want his meal on time. I think for once he will be pleasantly delighted having the meal on the table!"  
  
~*~  
  
Logo had just finished putting up the new trim around the Bolger's store and stood back to make sure everything was in place. The new leaf design was beautiful and gave the store a real homey feeling in which the hobbits loved.  
  
Lobelia riffled through the stacks of bolts of cloth looking for a pretty color for a new dress. Finding a soft green fabric, she took it out to admire it as she held it up to her.  
  
Seeing her father talking with Mr. Bolger, she approached her father and tapped him on his shoulder, "Da, I want this cloth for my new dress."  
  
Logo glanced down at the fabric in her hands and then back up to his daughter. "Now, Lobelia, I think you have plenty of nice dresses at home. Are you sure you need another one?"  
  
Lobelia not liking the word no or anything that sounded anywhere near to it, began to fume with her anger. "How can you even think of saying no to such a wonderful fabric as this? Why don't you want your daughter to look her best? Have I not worked my fingers to the bones cleaning and cooking for you all week?"  
  
Logo held his hand up to his daughter to stop her from going on any further. "I was not telling you that you could not have it, rather just making sure that you needed another dress!"  
  
"Well of course I need another dress! Why wouldn't I want another dress? It certainly seems we can afford to buy some of the finer things with all the money you made on putting up these ridiculous leaves all over town! It is not like we are poor and have to make each coin count. We certainly can afford a few lengths of cloth for your only daughter!" stated Lobelia.  
  
Logo rushed to get the coins he needed to purchase the cloth before she said another word. "Here, here! Take my coins and hurry to cut the cloth!"  
  
Seeing that her father had given in to her demands made her quite please with herself as the clerk that worked in the store rushed to cut the lengths of cloth and folded it before he handed it back to her. Mr. Bolger looked at Lobelia and thought how spoiled this child sounded and was in need of a good spanking. But he understood Logo, who had lost his wife years ago and was not really sure how to raise such a headstrong daughter as Lobelia.  
  
Logo shook his head before he turned and walked out of the store. Heading towards his shop that he moved to Hobbiton since he become so busy with all the new orders for his woodcarvings, he opened the door and walked in. Lobelia soon followed from behind.  
  
Still in a persnickety mood, Lobelia began to complain. "I don't see why I have to stay at the shop today to help you with your customers. I do have better things I could be doing besides standing around here all day!"  
  
Logo's nerves twitched and shuddered from her constant nagging. "Now, Lobelia! That is enough out of you! You know that Bungo and Belladonna have traveled to Tuckborough today to put the new trim boards around the Great Smial. Beside when Bilbo gets here and after he has eaten lunch with us, then you can leave for home!"  
  
"Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo!" shouted Lobelia. "That is all you talk about! Bilbo does this and Bilbo does that! If I did not know any better, I would say you wanted him for your child instead of me!"  
  
"Now, my daughter that is not true!" said Logo trying to calm her.  
  
"Oh, isn't it! Just when was the last time you told me you were proud of me?" asked Lobellia. "I know you're certainly proud of Biblo Baggins, but your own daughter! You give me no credit at all!"  
  
"Lobellia, please, now! This is quite enough!" pleaded Logo. "I'll be in my shop, send Bilbo in as soon as he gets here. We'll have lunch there after!"  
  
Logo turned away from Lobellia and shut the door behind him.  
  
Lobellia stood in the greeting room of the store and folder her arms. She whispered quietly to herself. "You can't say it, father, can you? You can never tell me that you are proud of me or that you love me!"  
  
Turning she opened the door to the living quarters behind the store and went in to make lunch.  
  
Biblo opened the door to the shop and went in. Looking around he saw no one about, but heard the hammering of Logo in his workshop. Bilbo dashed over to the workshop door and opened it, calling out to Logo, Bilbo walked further into the shop.  
  
Logo put down his hammer and walked over to greet Bilbo. "There you are my fine lad! Right on time as always!"  
  
Bilbo smiled at Logo and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, yes! One must be very prompt or it messes up the entire engagement tablet and causes a hobbit to miss important things like lunch! What do you have for me to do today? I've finished my aunt Cameilla's kitchen shelf and I added my mothers new design of her leaves!"  
  
Bilbo walked over to his workbench and removed the cloth that covered the shelf. Logo strummed his fingers across the carving of leaves and smiled seeing how perfectly detailed they were. "You're work is just wonderful, my lad. I'm proud of the way you can use a chisel for such fine craftsmanship!"  
  
Bilbo rocked on his heels feeling very proud of himself being so complimented by Logo. "Thank you, Logo! I enjoy working with this fine chisel!"  
  
Logo noticed just under the cloth a fine small square of carved wood. He took it from the workbench to examine it. "What have you here, Bilbo?"  
  
Bilbo stammered thinking that Logo would be somewhat angry with him working on a piece for his own entertainment. "Why....why it's a book cover for my new book!"  
  
"New book, you say! What book have you written?" asked Logo.  
  
Biblo took the wooden cover from Logo and gently placed it back down upon his bench. "If you see here on this carving, I've made a map of the Shire. This book will cover the pages I've drawn of the borders of the shire! I love maps, as it were! I'm planning on stretching a fine leather to make the cover over this carving!"  
  
"You done a fine piece of work here, Bilbo! You have such a wonderful skill with carving!"  
  
They heard the door open to the workshop and saw Camellia Sackville-Baggins walk in.  
  
Logo shuddered at hearing her shrill voice. After today's episode with his daughter's bad temperament, he did not know how he was going to deal with Camellia, too.  
  
"Mr. Logo Bracegirdle! There you are?" snapped Camellia sounding so perturbed. "What is this that I hear about the Baggins gone for the week to Tuckborough! You promised me that my knew shelves would be put in today for my tea-party on the following day!"  
  
Biblo's ears twitched as he backed away from Logo to find a seat at his bench so he would not have to greet her.  
  
"There, there, Mrs. Sackville-Baggins!" pleaded Logo. "I was going to come by your home this afternoon to put it in for you! But seeing that you are here now, I'll take your shelves and install them for you right away!"  
  
"Well that is to my liking, Mr. Bracegirdle!" said Camellia while she waited for Logo to get her shelves and follow her back to her home.  
  
Logo turned to Bilbo, "It shouldn't take me too long to finish this job. My daughter is in the kitchen making lunch. You go on and eat your lunch with her and I'll join you just as soon as I get back!"  
  
Bilbo nodded and looked over towards Camellia who glared at the two hobbits. Turning quickly back to his bench, Bilbo pretended that he was really busy working on something.  
  
After he heard the door close behind them, Bilbo relaxed and took his wooden book cover in his hands. He admire the fine carving he placed on the thin board and thought about his own comfortable hobbit home sitting in his favorite chair surrounded by his books.  
  
It was getting close to lunchtime, when his stomach rumbled as he remembered what time it was. Looking over his shoulder, he wondered when Lobelia would announce the noon luncheon.  
  
Since she had not come into the workshop to announce lunchtime. Bilbo decided to see about lunch for himself. After all, one should not be late for his mealtime.  
  
Bilbo straightened his woolen red-vest and checked his pockets nervously as he entered the kitchen. Wiping his feet on the mat as any good hobbit with manners would do, he saw Lobelia stirring the pot of vittles. He stood there waiting for her to acknowledge him, but she did not turn around from her cook-stove. As Bilbo watched her, he noticed her shoulders shuttered oddly. He saw her hand lift towards her face and it looked like she was wiping tears away from her eyes. Bilbo thought of onions. "It does the same thing to me when I cook them!"  
  
Lobelia turned around from the cook-stove and was shocked to see Bilbo standing there unannounced. She turned around quickly to wipe the tears from her eyes so he would not see that she was crying. To keep control of her emotions she snapped at him. "I've not welcomed you to lunch nor have you been announced properly, Mr. Baggins!"  
  
"Why Miss Lobelia, speaking of proper, it is three minutes pass the time of lunch and I've waited here at least another minute for you to notice me!" said Bilbo.  
  
She spoke over her shoulders in a sarcastic tone, "Well then by all means, do sit yourself down, so I can wait on you hand and foot and serve you your meal!"  
  
Bilbo smiled as he strolled over to the table and sat taking his napkin and putting it about his neck and took his fork, while he waited for her to serve him. He did not realize the tone of her voice was sarcasm, but took her literally. "Well, well I'm waiting!"  
  
Lobelia turned around and saw Bilbo sitting at the head of the table as if he was master of this house. Lobelia slammed her spoon onto the wooden counter-top and placed her hands upon her hips. "If you truly think that I'm going to serve you your meal, you have another think coming!"  
  
Bilbo rounded his eyes and stared at her, "But....but....but you just said for me to sit so you can serve me!"  
  
The tears swelled up in her eyes and she dashed off from the room crying. Bilbo blinked a couple of time being so shocked by her emotional outburst to bring him a bowl of stew. He tried over and over again to think what just happened and if he was the cause of all of this.  
  
Dismissing the thought further from his mind, he decided it was getting well past the time for a meal and stood up from the table to fill his bowl. His eyes darted around the kitchen and spotted a thick wedge of cheese sitting on a flat dish. Looking up from the cheese on the shelf he saw a small wooden barrel with the label attached saying 'Pickles'. Bilbo thought that he would very much like to have a crispy pickle with his stew. He scuttled across the wooden floor and the finely woven green rug to get the stool so he could reach them. Going back to the pickles he placed the stool on the floor and stood upon it. Standing on his toes as he reached as far as he could, but was still not able to get the barrel. "Fiddle-sticks!" Bilbo growled. Looking at the wooden counter-top, he decided to step-up on it to retrieve the pickles. When he had both feet on the counter-top, he smiled as he easily grabbed the small barrel of pickles from the shelf. He bent over to place it on the counter-top before he would climb down, but his foot stepped on a splatter of stew from the spoon that Lobelia slammed down upon the counter. Bilbo slipped and toppled over the pickle barrel and rolled off the counter-top hitting the bowl of his stew that sent it flying in the air as he landed with a thud onto the floor. The pickles tipped over and its lid popped off spilling the entire contents of pickles and pickle juice all over the counter-top and dripping down onto the floor. The bowl of stew splattered the walls and shelves and it landed on the floor next to Bilbo.  
  
The clamor of the mishap brought Lobelia running into the kitchen and she stood staring at Bilbo in horror. "Look what you have done to my kitchen!" shouted Lobelia.  
  
Bilbo grimaced as he tried to stand from his backside hurting him so much. He turned to face Lobelia calmly. "Begging your pardon, Miss Lobelia. If you had served me properly, this little mishap would not have occurred! It all comes from being late for noon time luncheons!"  
  
"Little! Little is not what I'd call this mishap!" shouted Lobelia as grabbed her mop and handed it to Bilbo, "Clean this mess up, now!"  
  
Bilbo took the mop from her hand and began to mop the floor, while she picked-up the pickles all about the counter-top and floor. She spotted the stew spills on her wall and shelves. Standing on the stool and then climbing upon the counter-top to clean those spots, she too slipped off the counter-top from it being wet and Bilbo just had enough time to drop his mop and hold his arms out to catch her. Lobelia fell into Bilbo's arms and toppled him over onto his back, landing on his lap. Bilbo sat up and stared at Lobelia sitting on him and she stared back at him. Knowing how ridiculous they both looked, Lobelia burst out laughing when Logo opened the door and saw the two hobbits in this most peculiar position on the floor.  
  
Logo crossed his arms in front of himself and he too began to laugh at the couple sitting on his kitchen floor when an idea came to his mind. Logo walked over to help his daughter to stand and assist Bilbo up from the floor.  
  
After a good laugh Logo sat the two down at the table and offered to serve them each a bowl of stew and some unharmed pickles that did not escape the barrel. Logo's eyes wandered from his daughter to Bilbo while they ate their lunch together. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Perfect Match

Chapter 5  
  
The Perfect Match  
  
Logo sat back and listened to his daughter and Bilbo as they talked among each other. He noticed a lot of similarities of the two. For one thing, They both were considered very plain looking and a bit odd at times for most hobbits of the Shire. Both admired books and such things as checkers and either of them did not like to be the loser.  
  
This fascinated Logo as he considered the two. He knew Belladonna was planning an arranged marriage for Bilbo and was not having any good luck with it. Even though Bilbo was 10 years older than his daughter, Logo had more than enough time to begin Lobelia's match making. Logo wondered if Bungo and Belladonna might consider Bilbo and Lobelia as a match. This idea intrigued him. If Logo could pick a son, it would be Bilbo as he admired him so much.  
  
When Bilbo put down his napkin he turned to Logo, "Well now, that was a fine stew, a fine stew in deed! But time is wasting and I better get back to work!"  
  
Logo held up his hand to stop Bilbo. "I have an idea. We've worked so hard lately that I think we are entitled to some time off! Would you be up to a game of checkers with my daughter, if she were willing to play? I know, I would so much enjoy watching the two of you play a friendly game."  
  
Bilbo put his thumbs into his vest pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels as he considered Logo's suggestion. "Well, I am quite good at the game and I think it would not be too fair for Miss Lobelia to play against me."  
  
Lobelia looked up at Bilbo and narrowed her eyes at his off handed comment. "Mr. Baggins, I beg your pardon, but I too am very well skilled at that game and seldom if any, ever lose! I would be more than a challenge for you!"  
  
Logo frowned at Lobelia to hold her tongue as he stood up and walked over to his decorative cupboard to get his game board and finely crafted chips. "I must tell you, Bilbo, Lobelia is very good at checkers. In fact I have not won a game in months! I think you will find her a worthy opponent!"  
  
Lobelia smiled and nodded in agreement with her father's statement.  
  
"If you insist, I would love very much to play a game!" said Bilbo.  
  
While Bilbo put the round wooden chips on the checkerboard, Lobelia went into the kitchen to pour a cup of tea for everyone. She added a small bit of sugar into each cup and took her families silver spoons that had a lovely elegant 'B' craved in it's handle for Bracegirdle. This was a wedding gift that was given to her mother when she married Logo many long years ago. Lobelia loved these spoons as it reminded her of her mother.  
  
She placed the teacups on a tray with the elegant spoons placed next to each cup. Sitting the tray down she served her guests.  
  
Bilbo picked up his spoon an immediately noticed the 'B' scrolled on the end of the handle. "What a lovely set of spoons you have here, Lobelia! My mother has a set of these types of spoons at Bag End. But your 'B' on the handle has a bit more of a curl to its letter. Quite lovely, I must say!" said Bilbo and he took his napkin and polished the 'B' while he admired it.  
  
Logo smiled as he observed Bilbo. "Those spoons were given to my wife on our wedding day and a treasure of our family!"  
  
"Are you just going to polish the silverware or are you going to play some checkers!" commented Lobelia as she sat there waiting to begin to play.  
  
Bilbo put down his spoon next to his teacup while Logo took out his pipe and pouch to offered Bilbo a pinch of his pipe weed. Bilbo pulled his pipe from a deep pocket from his coat. Filling his pipe, he struck a match, lighting his pipe. He blew a thick cloud of smoke in the air as the smell of tobacco filled the room. Logo clamped his pipe between his teeth and crossed his arms as he sat back to watch them play. Logo only hoped that Lobelia would not be too out spoken towards Bilbo.  
  
Lobelia rolled her eyes as Bilbo made her wait again as he fussed with his pipe and the position of his wooden chips on the board. Making sure that each one sat upon each square perfectly even.  
  
When the game finally began, Bilbo puffed his pipe as he watched Lobelia set up a strong defensive placement of her chips during the first few rounds. He marveled at her strategy. Seeing only one weak area, Bilbo knew he must move his chip accordingly in order to make her move against him to set up his strike force. In the process he took two of her chips and opened area for him to crown his piece.  
  
"You may think you have me on the run, Mr. Baggins, but you failed to consider this move!" Lobelia took her chip and jumped three of his pieces making an outstanding show of her skill at checkers.  
  
Bilbo scratched his head and he looked up at her nervously. "Now that was one of the best moves I've seen, yet!"  
  
Lobelia smiled wickedly feeling she would be the victor of this game. Bilbo took another puff of his pipe as the smoke swirled above his head while Logo watched Bilbo intently. Logo was on the edge of his seat when Bilbo placed his fingers on his chip and then pulled it away again. Mumbling slightly to himself and reconsidering his next move, a slow smile crossed Bilbo's lips when he took his chip and jumped a magnificent set up taking four of her chips and leaving her wide open and helpless to win this game.  
  
Lobelia's eyes widened in total surprise and shock, as she never realized her pieces were in such jeopardy. "You tricked me! You scoundrel!"  
  
Logo clapped his hands together and congratulated Bilbo on such an outstanding game.  
  
"This is outrageous, I never lose! You tricked me is what you did! You knew what I was going to do and you set me up to lose! You're a snake is what you are!" shouted Lobelia.  
  
"Well,I daresay, Miss Lobelia...."  
  
Biblo paused a moment, thinking about what she said and then looked back at her as he spoke. "A snake could no more trick even the trickiest trick in order to trick the other to believe the trick that had tricked him!" said Bilbo as he pointed his finger in front of him and rolled it around while he spoke and then blinking his eyes.  
  
As she stood there, thinking about what he said and trying to make any sense of it. Bilbo nodded to Logo and said a polite, "Good morning."  
  
Turning away, he walked out of the Bracegirdle's home for Bag End, leaving the red faced angry Lobelia standing there unable to say anything more.  
  
Logo admired how quickly he turned the table on his daughter and was able to escape her outrageous temper with such ease. He knew at that moment, that if anyone could handle Lobelia's temper, it was Bilbo Baggins!  
  
~*~  
  
Logo could hardly contain himself as he waited for Bungo and Belladonna to return back to Bag End. He wrote out Lobelia's inheritance and dowry to give it to the Baggins in order to sweeten his proposal.  
  
When they finally returned, Bilbo greeted his parents warmly as their wagon came to a stop in front of their home. Bilbo helped unpack the wagon and noticed many bushel baskets of grapes from Tuckborough. "What have you hear, Papa!" asked Bilbo.  
  
Bungo almost giggled with delight as he handed Bilbo the first basket of fresh grapes. "I'm planning on putting down many fine bottles of wineyard from an old recipe given to me by my own great-grandfather!"  
  
Bilbo smiled at his father thinking about the wonderful wines that he tasted from Bag End's cellars. "What have you been doing during our visit to Tuckborough?" asked Belladonna.  
  
"Resting and reading, is about all!" commented Bilbo. "I have a letter that was delivered just yesterday for you and Papa from Mr. Logo Bracegirdle, if you care to read it."  
  
Belladonna placed her arm around her son as they walked into Bag End. "I'll read it once we are settled."  
  
Bilbo was so happy to see his parents as he had missed them so much during the week of them being gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Reading the letter from Logo, Belladonna was surprised that he had requested a meeting with them concerning their children. Both Belladonna and Bungo could not figure out what he meant by that. Belladonna returned his request with a dinner invitation to discuss this matter with him.  
  
Logo was delighted when the messenger arrived with his invitation and he raced to his study to prepare the necessary paperwork of Lobelia's dowry and inheritance. The only thing left to do is prepare his daughter for this most important dinner party.  
  
She scoffed and complained when her father who told her only that they were to attend a dinner party at Bag End.  
  
"If you agree to attend this party, I will take you to the Bolger's store and you can pick out anything there that you may want!" pleaded Logo.  
  
Lobelia wondered why her father was willing to go to all ends for this dinner party and buy her want ever she wanted. It must mean something very important to him. She would play along until she discovered his real reasoning behind all of this. She smiled sweetly to her father, "In that case, I will go to the party if I get something very special!"  
  
Logo escorted his daughter to the Bolger's store and Lobelia took her time looking over everything that they had, but had trouble deciding which item that she really wanted. After a couple of hours of her picking some items only to change her mind for another item and then another, Logo was becoming frustrated by her indecisiveness of what she wanted. "Lobelia, please! Will you just pick something!" said Logo becoming weary from shopping.  
  
She finally settled for the most expensive brush and comb set in the Bolger's store. Logo almost fumed at the cost of this. But he held his tongue and just paid for it. After all it was worth it, by her willing to go to this party.  
  
Lobelia smiled as she took the gift and held it in her arms. Walking to the door to leave the shop, she commented to her father. "I have agreed to go to the party, but I will not enjoy myself in the least bit!"  
  
Logo took her arm and turned her around. "Oh, yes you will! And you will be on your very best manners!" snapped Logo.  
  
Lobelia knowing she had her father over a barrel since he was so willing to give her anything that she wanted. "We only agreed that I would go to the party, not that I would be sociable!"  
  
Logo looked at Lobelia and knew that the very minute she entered Bag End, she would be her nastiest in order to ruin the party. His face turned a bright red with anger as he quickly thought of a way to get her to make another agreement. He knew she loved fancy things and had nagged him of going to Tuckborough, an idea came to him. "Okay, Lobelia. You have me and you know it! If you are on your very best manners and treat Bilbo with courtesy, then I will promise to take you to Tuckborough to buy you a very fancy present!"  
  
Lobelia thought a minute and told him, "I'll agree if you take to me Tuckborough in the following week!"  
  
Logo stuck his finger in front of her face as he almost snarled at her. She knew that Bungo and Belladonna had brought back new orders from Tuckborough for new shelves and furnishings and that he would be very busy in the next following week. Gritting his teeth together, he held his tongue and withdrew his finger from her face and slowly nodded his head in agreement. Lobelia held her head up high and walked pass her father with a big smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the dinner party, Logo escorted Lobelia to Bag End. She worn her new dress and her hair was brushed to its finest. Logo knocked on the door and turned one last time to warn his daughter. "Now you remember your promise! I will hold you to it!"  
  
"I've promised and I will hold to my bargain!" said Lobelia as she smiled the sweetest smile that she could place on her face. "After all, Da. I've been looking so forward to going to Tuckborough for ages!"  
  
When Bungo answered the door he smiled as he greeted his best friend and his daughter. "Why Lobelia, You are looking very lovely this fine afternoon!" said Bungo.  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Baggins. How nice of you to notice!" commented Lobelia in a sweet honey tone of voice, almost going over the top with her courtesy,  
  
Belladonna welcomed them into her home and escorted them into their front sitting room. Belladonna poured the tea into each teacup when Bilbo entered the room. He greeted their guests and he sat down next to Lobelia because it was the only spot left that was not taken.  
  
Lobelia noticed the spoons that Bilbo spoke about a week past, he was right her spoons were much more elegant than the masculine 'B' standing for Baggins.  
  
After a polite conversation, Belladonna asked her son if he would take Lobelia to the garden for a walk so they could talk over business matters.  
  
Bilbo stood and offered his arm to escort her. Logo smiled as he watched his daughter graciously except his offer.  
  
Logo cast warning glance at his daughter when she looked at him as she passed him. Lobelia nodded eloquently with a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
Both Belladonna and Bungo stared at each other and commented. "Why, Logo, your daughter has certainly grown into a fine young lass. You must be so very pleased!"  
  
"Yes that she has, she is more mature than anyone really knows!" commented Logo a bit sarcastically.  
  
After the young couple left the room, Belladonna turned to Logo and asked him. "So now tell us, what is this meeting all about?"  
  
Logo cleared his throat and took another sip from his tea and took out a parchment from his pocket. Handing it to Belladonna he began to explain. "I am very fond of your son, Bilbo. I know that you have started looking for a match for your son and I thought when I have seen my daughter with your son this past week, that perhaps we could consider my daughter matched with your son. Lobelia has a wonderful inheritance and our family is very well excepted by the good folk of Hobbiton. You can see by my figures I have giving you, that my daughter has a sizable dowry if she marries. And I could not ask for a better son-in-law than Bilbo!"  
  
Belladonna looked at the amounts that Logo placed on the parchment and her eyes rounded. "This is very impressive, Logo!" She handed the parchment to her husband as he too looked over the figures.  
  
Bungo looked up at his very best friend and commented. "This arrangement is more than just money, Logo. They must be compatible for each other. Lobelia is ten years younger than our Bilbo."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but I am willing to forego her coming of age and willing for her to marry when she reaches her twenty-eighth birthday. That way they would have five years to get to know each better before they would marry."  
  
Belladonna and Bungo smiled at each other as they both nodded at the same time. "We will still have to see if they have common interest and enjoy being with each other before we agree!"  
  
"Yes, I most certainly agree! Lobelia is still young and tends to forget herself at times, but five years will give her the maturity she will need to become a wife. If anyone can handle Lobelia, it is your son! Let's consider them tonight at the evening meal!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bilbo smiled as he walked Lobelia down the long hallway of Bag End. When they passed the study area, Lobelia could see a large bookshelf filled with books. She stopped and commented to him. "Are those all your books?"  
  
Bilbo looked into the study and nodded. "Do you likes books, Miss Lobelia?"  
  
"Yes, I do! Might I have a look at which books that you have on your shelves?"  
  
Bilbo nodded and was very proud to show her his most favorite books. Lobelia marveled at the folklore books with its many poems and songs. Thinking of a silly song to make her smile, Bilbo began to sing a verse for her.  
  
"To my feet I say beware,  
  
Upon your brown and curly hair,  
  
For the songs and the dance,  
  
Will make you prance.  
  
And a twilling on your tip-toe,  
  
Long into the late night,  
  
Until the Shire cock would crow!"  
  
Lobelia giggled and found being nice to Bilbo had been easier than she had imagined. She was truly enjoying herself which had surprised her.  
  
Lobelia remembered a poem and quoted it to Bilbo.  
  
Changes will never come-not,  
  
Nor time will ever stop;  
  
In the hills that we so love,  
  
Forever-blue the skies above;  
  
And the greenest of our grass;  
  
The Shire will forever last."  
  
Bilbo smiled as he looked at Lobelia and thought for once it was a pleasure to be in company of a lass whose head was not filled with silly ideas, but demonstrated a keen wit and good sense. After all she did enjoy similar things that Bilbo held dear in his own heart, his love of his books.  
  
The other lasses that his mother had paraded in front of him possessed none of these things, but tea-parties and silly little games.  
  
"You love the Shire, don't you, Lobelia?" said Bilbo as he stared at her.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable standing so close to Bilbo and the way he had looked at her as she quoted her poem. Putting the book back in its case, she moved about the room. "Bag End is certainly lovely, Bilbo. I think this is my favorite room, you could get lost in your thoughts just sitting in here."  
  
Bilbo smiled and nodded, "Yes, you can! I have many times been so lost just sitting here in my favorite chair surrounded by all my books!"  
  
Lobelia walked around the room and lightly touched wonderful cabinets and chests that adorn this room. "I remember each room that your father had built and all the wonderful furnishings in them. I would admire them, as my father would carve them in his shop. I love this large and wonderful home!"  
  
Belladonna smiled as she watched the young couple as they spoke to each other and she knew in her heart that Lobelia was perfect for her son. "Our dinner is ready, if you will follow me to the dinning room."  
  
Belladonna took Lobelia's arm and then Bilbo's, when she walked them into the dinning room. Belladonna smiled at Lobelia, while considering her a daughter-in-law.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you, Mlynnbloom: Even though this story does not appear to be very popular, I'm still enjoying writing this. The next chapters are going to start getting more exciting as Lobelia begins to show her true colors once she realizes her father had set her up in an arranged married and feels like he sold her off. Only Bilbo will be able think of something to stop her wrath and mayhem. 


	6. Chapter 6 Match Made

Chapter 6  
  
The Match Made  
  
All through dinner Bilbo's eye kept drifting over to Lobelia and somehow just seeing her gave his heart a warm feeling that was unexpected.  
  
True she was not much to look upon, being rather plain, but for Bilbo, being plain was comfortable.  
  
His thoughts of her made him feel like his tongue was twisted in knots and made it harder for him speak. So he avoided speaking. Instead he just listened to the conversation around the table.  
  
There was talk of new furnishings for the Great Smial that her brother Isengrim had ordered and Hildibrand wanted cupboards for his kitchen. The orders keep pouring into the shop, which gave great promise of profit for the coming year.  
  
All through their dinner, Belladonna kept a watchful eye upon the couple and caught Bilbo's glances towards Lobelia. She smiled knowing that her son enjoyed his company with this young lass. She knew in her heart that they had found the right match and she would sign the papers tonight to make it official. Bilbo could now openly court Lobelia Bracegirdle.  
  
After dinner was finished, Belladonna poured generous portions from one of the few remaining bottles of the Wineyard of Bungo's father. They made toasts to the new wines that would soon fill their cellars. Logo complimented Bungo on the excellence of the wine.  
  
Bilbo excused himself from the group to take a walk into the gardens for a puff of his pipe. Lobelia watched Bilbo as he walked out of the room. After a few moments, Lobelia decided that she too needed some fresh air.  
  
Standing in the garden, he reached for his pipe, but decided to put it back into his pocket. Something else caught his attention. Bilbo stood looking over the rows of flowers in which he knew the names of them all and thought how exquisite they looked this night or was it the feeling of being light- hearted that just made them seem more lovelier than they ever had before.  
  
Lobelia soon joined Bilbo and stood along side of him. "The garden is beautiful tonight, Mr. Baggins!"  
  
Bilbo momentarily glanced at Lobelia before returning his gaze back to the flowers. 'Mr. Baggins,' did not quite sound right for some reason. But seemed odd in a sense coming from her lips. He longed to hear his name being spoken rather than the formal sir name in which used to be comfortable and proper for Bilbo. He gentled his tone of voice when he spoke to her. "It would greatly please me if you would called me, Bilbo! I think I would like the sound of that so much better!"  
  
Lobelia chewed her bottom lip, as she could not understand the nervousness that she felt standing next to him. She kept her eyes facing forward and only stared at the flowers in front of her as her heart jumped a few beats. "I like the sound of that too!" she whispered with a shyness that she had never experienced before.  
  
Then, with those new feelings overwhelming her, she suddenly noticed the setting sun was more brilliant and romantic than what she had ever seen. It seemed to radiate in the sky of a misty golden color that was all around them. The spectacular view was equal in what Bilbo was feeling at the same time.  
  
He glanced down and saw a beautiful, bright-crimson rose. He had a sudden desire to give it to her. He broke the long stem and took his time as he picked the thorns from it, not wanting her to prick her delicate fingers of them. Handing the rose to Lobelia, he said a little nervously. "I think I would..., No! I would like very much for you to have his rose to remember this night by."  
  
He words sounded like the most romantic thing that she had ever heard and it made her really want to have this one rose. It seemed very special to her at the time. "Thank you, Bilbo," said Lobelia and smiled sweetly taking the rose from him. Smelling the rose she held gently in her hand. She caught a glimpse of Bilbo's smile on his face when she quickly glanced towards him. She turned again feeling more nervous than she did before and raised her eyes upon the magnificent golden sky in front of her.  
  
They did not speak for a few minutes so Lobelia reached for Bilbo's hand that rested along side of him and held it. Bilbo tenderly grasped her hand and gave it a small little squeeze, but kept his eyes upon the flowers and the setting sun.  
  
It was Bungo who came out to the garden and saw them holding hands and it delighted him seeing the young couple in such an affectionate moment. Clearing his throat to let them know that he was there. Lobelia instantly let go of Bilbo's hand and turned around to see Bungo standing there.  
  
"I did not mean to intrude upon you two. Logo has sent me to fetch you, Lobelia. He is ready to leave," said Bungo.  
  
Bilbo escorted her back into Bag End, but excused himself briefly and told her to wait.  
  
He rushed to his room, but returned momentarily. "Hold out your hand, Lobelia. I have something I want to give you!"  
  
Lobelia held her hand open and Bilbo placed a golden locket with a delicate matching chain. The golden locket had a beautifully carved 'B' in the center with tiny leaves surrounding the borders of it. Her eyes widened when she looked at the locket and then back at Bilbo. "I can not accept such a wonderful gift as this, Bilbo!"  
  
Bilbo only smiled as he answered her, "Yes you can! And I insist upon it! Friends give tokens of appreciation to one another and I appreciate your friendship, my dear Lobelia."  
  
Lobelia pulled her lace handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Bilbo. "Then please, you must accept this as my token of friendship!"  
  
Bilbo graciously accepted her handkerchief. "I will keep this forever to remember you by!"  
  
Bilbo smiled as he watched her saying, "Good evening," to his parents and walked out of Bag End with her father.  
  
~*~  
  
Lobelia's eyes glistened and her face was lit with exuberance as she walked along side of her father down the dirt path in Hobbiton. They passed a couple of doors that were closed for the evening as they made their way back to their small apartment behind the shop. "Did you have a nice time this evening, my dear?" asked Logo, even though he already could tell by the look upon her face.  
  
"Oh, Da! This has been the most delightful day that I can ever remember!" answered Lobelia. There was music in the sound of her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Then I have wonderful news for you, my dear," stated Logo. "We have made a match between you and Bilbo this evening. You have the blessings of both families to court each other. If it is agreeable to the two of you, you will be Bilbo's betroth someday!"  
  
Lobelia turned slowly to her father and stared at him. "You are a sneak, is what you are! You had this planned all along, didn't you?"  
  
"Does this news upset you?" asked Logo.  
  
A slow smiled began to appear across her lips as she took the locket that Bilbo had given her from her pocket. With a satisfied look upon her face, she turned back to her father. "No, and I am glad you did not tell me about you little scheme you had planned. I will forgive you, just this once!" Lobelia placed the locket around her neck and clasped it. Her fingers gently stroked the smooth locket and wonderful thoughts of Bilbo danced in her mind.  
  
Logo burst out laughing knowing that his daughter was very pleased with this news. Now he only hoped that Bilbo would be just as agreeable of making this official.  
  
Otho Sackville-Baggins came out of the shadows of a doorway as the couple passed him unnoticed. An evil smiled crossed his lips as he stared at them when they walked through the door of their shop and closed it.  
  
~*~  
  
The next following day when Bilbo was outside leaning up against the side of the wall of Bag End and looking out over the party field and Hobbiton. He took out his pipe and lit it. Blowing a gentle ring of smoke, Bilbo became lost in his thoughts and feelings for Lobelia Bracegirdle. The thought of her made him want to giggle with delight. He glanced over to the flower garden and remembered last night standing there holding her hand. He could recall how warm and comfortable it felt as if it was always meant to be. He remembered her poem and the checkerboard game, and her love of Bag End. Everything that he held dear in his heart and he now added Lobelia to that list. Every pot has a lid and Bilbo new his had found his.  
  
"Do you want to be alone or may I join you?" asked Bungo.  
  
Bilbo pulled himself away from his daydreaming and acknowledged at his father when he sat along side of him. He too lit his pipe and began talking about the same old things that they enjoyed many times sitting here with their pipes.  
  
When their conversation died down to silence and he observed his son lost in his own thoughts, Bungo wondered if those thoughts were of last night. "You seemed to have really enjoy yourself last night with Lobelia?" Bungo commented to start the conversation about her.  
  
Bilbo unthinkingly smiled without looking at his father, but the thoughts of her were on his mind. "Yes, I enjoyed her company a lot!"  
  
"Last night, Logo wanted to speak with us about the two of you!" said Bungo and Bilbo turned to face his father at his words, while Bungo continued. "It seems that Logo has given his blessing for you to court Lobelia. I want you to know that your mother and I also give you our blessings. But my son, this is your decision if you wish this to happen for you. Lobelia would make you a wonderful wife to share your life with her at Bag End. We have agreed to a five year engagement so you will have enough time to get to know her and hopefully come to love her enough to become married."  
  
Bungo pulled is mother's engagement ring from his pocket. "I gave this ring to your mother when we were first engaged. This has been handed down for many generations of Baggins. Now this ring is yours to choice the wife you will marry! It is your decision to make, whether this be Lobelia or not!"  
  
Bilbo held his hand opened while his father gave him the family ring. Bilbo admired the shiny diamond that was attached to the golden band. He clasped his fingers around the ring and the corners of his mouth lifted just holding this ring in his hand. Bungo patted his son on the back and left him to sit and think about his future.  
  
~*~  
  
Otho Sackville-Baggins poured milk over his porridge when his mother joined her tweenager for breakfast. Having a smirk on his face, he looked like at cat who had trapped a mouse.  
  
Camellia immediately noticed it when she looked at her son. "You look pleased as punch this morning!" she said while she took her cup of morning tea and began to spoon a teaspoon of sugar into it.  
  
Otho almost giggled with delight at his mother keen-eye and comment. "Oh, that I am, mother, my dearest!"  
  
Camellia stirred the sugar in her tea, but kept her eye upon her son. "And pray tell me, what could that possibly be!"  
  
"I have some news that will certainly surprise you and perhaps make you a bit on edge. Something, that I have over-heard last night, while I was smoking my pipe."  
  
Camellia picked up her teacup and began to sip it before she commented. "There is nothing that you can tell me that would interest me that much! After all, I have gotten every single eligible lass's family in Hobbiton to believe that Bilbo is cracked and not worthy of been considered marriage material! Belladonna will never get Bilbo married now and eventually Longo will inherit Bag End. The Sackville-Baggins will always live under its roof! Bungo is such a fool! "  
  
"You may have every eligible lass's family convinced, but one!" said Otho and took a big mouthful of porridge.  
  
Camellia snapped her head up towards her son and glared at him, "Who are you talking about!" she shouted.  
  
Otho chewed and swallowed taking his time as he enjoyed watching his mother squirm in her seat. "Haven't you forgotten Logo Bracegirdle has a daughter, Lobelia?"  
  
Camellia's eyes widen and she stood up to face her son. "You tell me now what you have heard!"  
  
"Only that Lobelia has now been matched with Bilbo Baggins and he is now able to court her with their families blessings!"  
  
Camellia instantly sat back down and froze in her seat. The look of shock was priceless in Otho's eyes. She had completely forgot about her. Thinking her too young to be formally eligible for courting. "Logo must have agreed to this!"  
  
"Yes, he has! I heard him telling Lobelia this on their way home last night from having dinner at the Baggins. It looks like, from were I am sitting, mother, that the Bracegirdle's have outwitted you!" said Otho snickering at his mother knowing she had lost! He found a great deal of pleasure in it.  
  
"Shut-up! You stupid little brat!" snarled Camellia as she narrowed her eyes wickedly. "Your mother has not lost, yet! I will get Lobelia in my corner yet and when I do, she'll run from Bilbo Baggins!"  
  
She began to pace thinking of how she would get Lobelia away from Bilbo.  
  
Longo came into the dinning room and noticed how upset his wife was. "What has happened that caused you displeasure, my dearest!"  
  
Camellia turned and looked at her husband. "Nothing worth your worry! I only have forgotten a tea-party today and I have to find away to fit it into my busy schedule."  
  
"I am sure you will figure out something. Now, please sit yourself down so we may have our breakfast!" said Longo.  
  
~*~  
  
A week passed by and Bilbo could hardly contain himself from seeing Lobelia again. He dashed through the street of Hobbiton barely noticing anyone who passed him by. Under his breath, he sang a happy melody as his feet made its way to the shop of Bracegirdle.  
  
Bilbo burst through the door forgetting himself and his face flushed a bright red when Logo jumped with a start. "Oh, dear me! Please forgive me this fine morning, Mr. Bracegirdle. I certainly did not mean to alarm you so!"  
  
Bilbo marched up to Logo, but forgot to wipe his feet and say his good mornings as he was in the habit of doing. Realizing this suddenly. Bilbo stopped in front of Logo and turned around to head back towards the door. Wiping his feet on the mat carefully and smoothing the thick brown curly hair on top of his feet. He straightened himself properly and adjusted his fine waistcoat. Looking at Logo, he eloquently stated, "Good morning to you, Mr. Bracegirdle!"  
  
Logo began to chuckle at Bilbo's nervousness and he knew that it had to be about his daughter. "Good morning, Bilbo! A fine day it is in deed!"  
  
"Yes, yes! By all means. A fine day! That is what brought me out today! I would very much like to escort Miss Lobelia on a picnic this afternoon. My mother has packed a wonderful luncheon just of us! That is, if it is okay with you?"  
  
Again Logo chuckled at Bilbo's formal approach with him. He nodded and answered Bilbo's question. "Yes, of course, my son! I will go get her for you."  
  
Logo was beaming in knowing that Bilbo was just as smitten with her and his dreams for his daughter was going to come true.  
  
Lobelia almost raced into the room, but stopped short as she approached the shop's greeting-room door. She knew Bilbo was waiting for her and she quickly smoothed her hair to make sure every strand was in place. She adjusted the locket around her neck to make sure Bilbo would notice it. Then, she poised herself properly trying to impress her new bow.  
  
Opening the door and seeing Bilbo, Lobelia could not help a brilliant bright smile upon her face as she greeted him. Bilbo's heart leaped in his chest seeing her standing there. Beside her plain appearance, to Bilbo she looked like the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.  
  
"I have a picnic basket here just for us! If you would so honor me, as to accompany me, I would be the happiest hobbit in the entire Shire!" said Bilbo.  
  
Lobelia's eye filled with tears, as she knew that Bilbo meant what he said.  
  
"Oh yes, Bilbo! I would love to share your picnic luncheon with you!"  
  
Bilbo held his arm for her to take and he led her out the door of the shop. Proudly Bilbo walked down the street of Hobbiton with his dear Lobelia holding on to his arm.  
  
The hobbits all smiled and nodded seeing the couple walking down the street together. "Good morning, Mr. Baggins and Miss Bracegirdle!" Lifting their hats as they passed by.  
  
Both Lobelia and Bilbo nodded together, saying their "Good mornings".  
  
Lobelia smiled at Bilbo as she walked next to him and she whispered quietly to him. "Do you think that everyone in Hobbiton will talk about us today!"  
  
Bilbo beamed a big smile and said, "Why, yes of course, my dear, sweetest Lobelia! I am proud that everyone should know of it!"  
  
Hobbits stretched their necks out of the doorway or window to get a peek at Bilbo and Lobelia walking down the street arm in arm.  
  
"I must say, your locket looks very lovely on you!" said Bilbo as he took a glance at her and gave her a small little wink.  
  
"Thank you, Bilbo. I love this locket so very much!" she touched the locket with her fingers and shyly smiled at him. She noticed her handkerchief sticking out from the top pocket of his coat.  
  
Mrs. Proudfoots almost tripped over her own feet when she got a glimpse of the young couple walking down the street together. She caught her balance and stood staring at them. After a few minutes, she began to smile.  
  
Camellia Sackville-Baggins glared as she watched the young couple walk passed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Bilbo set the picnic basket down when they reached the small little pond just a mile out of Hobbiton. Opening it, he took the blanket and laid it upon the tall grass that surrounded them. He took her hand and helped her to sit down next to him. "I have brought the best bottle of the oldest Wineyard that my great-grand father had made almost a hundred years ago!"  
  
Lobelia giggled when Bilbo took out two fancy wineglasses and opened the bottle of wine. He poured her a glass and offered it to her. Filling his glass he held it up to her for a toast. "To my dearest, Lobelia, may our feelings for one another grow to with each day!"  
  
They sat there awhile gazing into each other's eyes and all Bilbo could do was to smile tenderly at her. She could see in his eyes a gentleness of his spirit that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
The two drank their wine, ate their lunch and talked about poems that meant the most to them. They found topics, in which made the late afternoon quietness around them, break with their laughter. They held hands while sitting in amongst the tall grass and under the azure sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Logo walked into the Bolger's store and nodded a greeting to Camellia Sackville-Baggins as he passed her. He approached the clerk to see about purchasing as box of nails and other supplies for the new orders that Belladonna had brought back from Tuckborough. Going over the order with the clerk, Belladonna walked into the store on her way to the shop with a handful of new designs to show Logo.  
  
Seeing Logo, she walked slowly up to him and greeted him a friendly, "Good morning!"  
  
"Bilbo and Lobelia have gone on a picnic this afternoon. I am delighted to see that Bilbo is intending to court her!" said Logo.  
  
"Yes, he is! I've never seen Bilbo so happy!" said Belladonna. "But tell me, Logo, are things any better between you and Lobelia? I worried that when you told her of our arranging this match for them, that she may have objected about it!"  
  
"On the contrary, Bella!" said Logo. "Lobelia and I have found a new start with each other. For whatever our differences were before, they are now forgotten. Your Bilbo has made the biggest difference in her life. I too have never seen her so happy. Ever since her dear mother had died. It took all her happiness away. I'm to blame for a lot of that. Not knowing much of raising a young-lass, as headstrong as my Lobelia can be. I spoiled her terribly, I fear. She even felt that I preferred Bilbo for a son and not wanting a daughter! The things that go through her thoughts at times, is baffling to me, I guess!"  
  
Belladonna nodded, "I understand Logo. It is hard for our children being the only one and no siblings to share life experiences with. They depend on us for more than just parenting. We dote too much on them, I'm afraid. Lobelia is very young yet and very impressionable! You'll see in time she will out-grow her insecurities and become a fine young lady!"  
  
"But come now, surely you have not come to visit just about our children. I see you have your drawings. May I see them?" asked Logo.  
  
"Yes, of course," said Belladonna. "Prehaps it would be better to show them to you at your shop and we can talk about the new orders for the Great Smial."  
  
The clerk handed the box of nails to Logo and Belladonna led their way out of the store for his shop.  
  
Camellia sneered wickedly and after listening closely to their conversation, she now knew what she was going to do next. 


	7. Chapter 7 Camellia's Web

Chapter 7  
  
Camellia's Web  
  
Once the good folk of Hobbiton realized that Bilbo and Lobelia were an item, they were invited to many tea parties and other such social gatherings. In fact, a party was not considered successful unless Bilbo and Lobelia were attending.  
  
This was upsetting for Bilbo, a very uncomfortable thing for this hobbit. He rarely found anytime alone with Lobelia and had to smile more than he was used to. He was running out of polite things to say.  
  
Camellia waited like a spider for the perfect time to wind Lobelia in her web. For Camellia was clever and her well thought out plan needed every advantage there was. And that advantage had begun to present itself quite readily. It was her time to strike.  
  
Lobelia got a stack of invitation for the next coming events for the entire month of August. She was overwhelmed as she tried to answer each one. The first invitation that she opened came from the Sackville-Baggins and Camellia was going all out to honor the new couple of Hobbiton. Everyone was going to attend and talked ceaselessly about this party because as always, whenever Camellia had a party only the most well to do families were invited. Belladonna knew if the new couple was accepted into this group that they would have a grand standing in their small community. She pushed her son to attend!  
  
"Can't I get a moments rest from all these confounding relatives and their silly little parties. Why don't they have just one big party and invite everyone, both rich or not, young or not and get it over with all at once!" grumbled Bilbo feeling a bit perturbed of the whole thing.  
  
His mother made a knot in the tie that was around his shirt collar and the tips of the collar was starched and pressed so they would stick up slightly from the top of the thick silky-tie. Her fingers were skillful in making a beautiful knot from the many times she did this for her brothers and father when she tween in the Great Smial. "Now Bilbo, things are just not done that way! You want Lobelia and yourself well accepted into any home in Hobbiton, don't you? You must think ahead to your future and the children you will have someday!"  
  
Bilbo's uneasiness at her words only made him all the more anxious. "Have I nothing to plan for myself and is my life so laid out and every detail so marked in ink!"  
  
Belladonna gave her son a light-hearted look knowing how uncomfortable he was feeling. "Well, you can always chose whether you have porter or a good brewed ale!"  
  
Bilbo gazed into her mother's eyes, "You always know just how to make light of something in order to calm my most twitchiest of nerves! I love you, Mama!"  
  
Belladonna hugged her son tenderly. "I love you, too, my son!" Warmly hugging her son, she stepped back away from him. "Now let me get a good look at you!"  
  
Bilbo puffed out his chest and placed his hand on each lapel of his finest waistcoat, poising a noble stance for his mother. She placed her finger to her lips and thought that there was still something missing, but could not figure out what it was. It came to her suddenly.  
  
"The only thing that is missing, my dearest son, is your smile!" prompted his mother.  
  
Bilbo's shoulder sunk with apprehension. "But Mama, If I smile any more my face is sure to lock in place and I'll walk about with the foolish-look for all times to come!"  
  
Belladonna giggled delightfully at the pain of all this social bother was causing for her son. "You will do wonderful this afternoon, Bilbo. Lobelia will think you are the most dashing young hobbit that she has ever set eyes upon!"  
  
A rose-tint colored Bilbo's face and brought a warm cheer of confidence to his frazzled nerves. "Thank you, Mama! That is what I needed to hear. For Lobelia, I guest I can face any hard-nosed old hobbitess that would cross our path!"  
  
~*~  
  
Camellia powdered her nose one last time before leaving her bedroom. Otho was just coming out of the kitchen with a large turkey leg locked into his fists and his teeth sunk deeply into the meat.  
  
"Put that down this very minute!" shouted Camellia. "You are not a simple minded tween and you know very well not to get into things before the party!"  
  
Otho placed the turkey leg to the side of himself and stood there facing his mother's wrath. "Look at you! You're a mess! You clean yourself up properly or I'll take the hide off your backside as to the likes that you have never seen before!"  
  
Otho ran from the dinning room and headed back into kitchen to toss the turkey leg, but not before he bit off two more large chunks of the meat. To top off the bites of turkey, he stuck his finger into one of the small cakes and scrapped off a thick coating of frosting and stuck it into his mouth. He rushed over to the wash tub and began to scrub his face and smooth back his hair like his mother insisted upon.  
  
Lobelia knocked on the door of the Sackville-Baggins house. Her invitation told her to be early because Camellia wanted to present her to her guests upon their first arrival  
  
Camellia opened the door after a bit of a wait and ushered the young lass into her sitting-room. Camellia turned slightly just as she was about to sit down when she got a good look at Lobelia standing before her. "Good gracious me! Whatever are you wearing, my dear? Doesn't your father know any better to allow his daughter to dress so, well......... frumpy is the word that comes to my mind!"  
  
Lobelia's face fell to a dark-deep blush from being so humiliated in front of Camellia. If anyone knew of fashion and appropriate dress for a party it was her. She was constantly being praised for her dresses and appearance.  
  
Camellia stood from her chair and circled the girl. "This will never do! I can not have you meeting my guests dressed like this! Come, child! I think I have the perfect dress for you to wear!"  
  
She led the way to her bedroom and commented. "What do the male hobbits know of dresses, you poor dear, not having a mother to care for you and teach you these things! Logo just does not possess any common sense, I must say!"  
  
She pulled a couple of her best dresses from her closet and held them up to Lobelia in order to match the color of her hair and her eyes.  
  
She chose a dress that she thought would bring out the color of Lobelia's green eyes. Lobelia stood there quiet as a mouse trying not to disturb Camellia or risk her thinking that she was rude.  
  
Dressing Lobelia, Camellia continued to comment, "I wish I had a daughter to dress and spoil her with all these fineries. Boys are just so......well, so boring!"  
  
She tied a thick bow around her waist and turned Lobelia around to get a good look at her. "O, now that is beautiful! Not you, my dear. I was speaking of the dress. You still need a bit more work so you will do justice to this dress. Your hair for instance, it needs something!"  
  
Standing back and pondering what to do next to help this child. She decided on a certain hairstyle. Sitting Lobelia down at her dressing table, she began to fuss over her. She took her silver-plated hairbrush and began to sweep up her hair and fashioned long coils of hair to cascade down the back of her neck. She found the most expensive hair-combs that she owned to decorated her hair. The tiny jewels shimmered when Lobelia turned her head from side to side and her curls bounced in a stunningly beautiful motion.  
  
Camellia's overpowering character caused Lobelia to remain silent unless she directly addressed her to speak. Lobelia was too afraid to make her opinions known whether she liked something or not. She just allowed Camellia to dress her any way she saw fit.  
  
"Stand up, child!" directed Camellia. She again circled her. "You are still lacking in style! I must say, you are just such a plain-looking little thing! But don't worry yourself none. I have the prefect thing!" She took out her powder and dusted the shine from Lobelia's straight thin nose. She took out a small container of red powder and mixed it in a portion of oil. Taking a dab from her fingertip she painted her bottom lip to give it just a hint of color and not so noticeably to stand out.  
  
She again looked at Lobelia, seeing her locket around her neck, she glared at it. "EEK! What a horribly trashy thing do you have around your neck!" stated Camellia. "Take that off immediately! I have a perfect jewel necklace that will make that dress so much more lovelier!"  
  
Lobelia finding her voice stated abruptly, "No! I will only wear this locket and I refuse to take it off!" Lobelia did not mean to sound so harsh, but with all her comments and fussing it had begun to wear on her terribly. "I don't mean to offend you, Mrs. Sackville-Baggins. But really, you are making too much of a fuss!"  
  
Camellia backed away slightly and scowled at the girl. "Well, you do have a nasty little side to you, now don't you. Don't worry yourself none, I respect a lass who has a tongue and stands up for herself. Just make sure you know how to use that little wit of yours properly, my dear!"  
  
Camellia took Lobelia's elbow and ushered her over to her mirror so she could get a good look at herself. She stood in shock, staring at what she thought was the most beautiful girl in the mirror. Lobelia was almost unrecognizable to herself. In fact she resembled the hobbit that dressed her, her image was strikingly close to Camellia.  
  
Camellia giggle slightly, "We almost look like sisters, now don't we?" She turned Lobelia around to face her. "And sisters is something I would very much like to be with you. I would like to know you as a sister or better!"  
  
Lobelia blinked her eyes in surprise. She had never had a female friend or anyone close to her willing to be her friend. Only Bilbo was the first to make a connection with her and now Camellia of all hobbits!  
  
"I would like that very much, Mrs. Sackville-Baggins!"  
  
"You call me, Camellia!" she said. "Friends do not speak to each other in the sir tittle. Let us have some tea while we wait for our guests to arrive."  
  
Camellia escorted Lobelia to her kitchen and Lobelia marveled at all the finery that the Sackville-Baggins owned.  
  
Pouring her a cup of tea, Camellia opened their conversation topic. "Tell me about Bilbo Baggins! I hear that you are his intended or soon to be, which ever suites you, me dear!"  
  
"He has not asked me for my hand formally as of yet, but our families have an agreement, I suppose."  
  
"Do you also know that you are not the first eligible lass who has made an agreement with him? However, seeing that Bilbo has such a unique personality, the good folk of Hobbiton have saw it fit not to have their daughters married to him. Being half Took and Baggins, he is a bit queer, don't you think?"  
  
Lobelia's eyes rounded as she stared at her and began to catch on to her quick wittiness, "No more queerer than having Sackville blood mixed with the Baggins! I would only have to assume being Bracegirdle of course!"  
  
Camellia smiled at Lobelia and admire her spunk. "You catch on quickly, I must say! Such wonderful wit you have and so quick on your feet! Your doing that dress more justice than I have given you credit for."  
  
Lobelia kept her eye upon Camellia and was never sure what to think of this hobbit, whether she was over opinionated or just plain cruel. But she did rather like the little cat and mouse conversation that they were engaged with. It only sharpened her wit and she did enjoy besting someone when she got the chance. This intrigued her about Camellia.  
  
"Getting back to your family since you have mentioned it! I knew your mother very well. Of course she was years older than I am, but still we were friends."  
  
Camellia took a sip from her tea and placed it down onto her saucer. She picked up a plate of small bite size cakes and offered Lobelia one, but she refused politely.  
  
Camellia continued, "It too was dreadful that she married a Bracegirdle, but that was many years ago and they were a prominent family at one time and did do rather well for themselves." Seeing Lobelia fiddle with the handle of her teacup, she quickly asked. "Are you not enjoying your tea? Perhaps you might need some sugar to sweeten it. I tend to like my tea without sugar. I preferred a thinner waistline, myself!"  
  
Lobelia glared at Camellia, "However, Camellia sugar does sweeten ones personality a bit, don't you agree?'  
  
Camellia paused a moment and looking into Lobelia's eyes. She admired the girl's wit yet again. "Yes, I do think you could be right about that!"  
  
She added just a smidgen of sugar to her tea and smiled sweetly at her guest before she continued with her tale in a honey-coated fashion while she spoke. "I remember the day your mother announced your coming into the world. Your father was a tizzy wanting a son so very badly. He made boisterous remarks of how he was going to open a business with his son someday. You know the male hobbit, always pounding their chests with pride for such outlandish things. My husband is no different! Just imagine how his face looked once he realized you were a daughter and not his son that he has always wanted!" Camellia paused a moment to see if her words had any effect on the lass while she observed her closely over the rim of her teacup while she took another sip.  
  
A twinge of pain momentarily crossed Lobelia's face, but she quickly tried her best to disguise her hurt feelings, not wanting to let Camellia know that her cruel words had any effect on her.  
  
But Camellia caught that look quickly and knew she had stumbled onto something that she could use to get at the lass and she continued her little story. "Then, when your poor dear mother passing away suddenly! Poor, old Logo, not having an heir to his little shop. It changed him so, after that. But now that you are getting married to Bilbo Baggins, it looks like he will have that son he has always longed for. How nice is it for you to give him exactly what he has always wanted! Tell me child, what do you get out of all of this? Perhaps all those babies you'll bring into your family. You'll stay at home raising all of his children while he gets your father's profits to line his pockets. The way I see it, the Baggins will have everything that they have ever wanted!"  
  
"I don't think it is like that at all, Camellia and either does Bilbo's mother!" retorted Lobelia and knew Camellia implied more than what she was actually saying.  
  
"You speak of Belladonna Baggins! There's another thing. She too has so much in common with your father. She wants a daughter-in-law to bring in all her grandchild. The poor dear is desperate to carry the name Baggins to another generation. Now she has you for her daughter just for that purpose!"  
  
"Your wrong, Camellia! Bilbo loves me! My family nor his is plotting those things you have mentioned!" said Lobelia as her voice almost came out in a shout.  
  
"Dear me, child! I do not wish to upset you for anything. Perhaps I was being too frank with you and hearing the truth for the first time is rather shocking to say the least. This is why you need a sister to tell you these things. To make sure you are not being taken advantage of! I'm only looking out for your best interest, my naive child!"  
  
"I think I can handle my own affairs, Camellia!" stated Lobelia.  
  
"I'm sure you are quite a capable young lass! You don't have to believe me, find out for yourself! Just remember, Lobelia, I am your true friend and if you ever need me for anything, all you need do is ask!" Camellia smiled sweetly at her. Hearing the knocking at the front door, Camellia knew her guests were beginning to arrive.  
  
Answering the door, it was Bilbo and Belladonna. Camellia greeted them warmly and invited them in. Bilbo walked up to Lobelia and greeted her, "Nice to met you, my name is Bilbo Baggins, at your service!" then he remembered to smile.  
  
"Why Bilbo Baggins, don't you even know your own intended!" laughed Camellia.  
  
Bilbo's eyes rounded at her as his mouth dropped open. "Lobelia?"  
  
"Camellia, What have you been doing with her? She looks like a version of you!" commented Belladonna not liking the looks of Lobelia dressed like that.  
  
It warmed Camellia's heart as she thought Lobelia looked ravishing.  
  
"Don't you like this dress?" asked Lobelia. "Camellia thought this looked very lovely on me."  
  
"The dress is beautiful, my dearest!" said Belladonna. "It's just your hair, all those fineries!" Belladonna looked closely and saw that Lobelia had touches of make-up on her face. "and Make-up?"  
  
Lobelia's face turned a shade red and wanted to run from the room to wash her face.  
  
Bilbo blinked while he stared at her. "You look lovely, but you do not look like yourself!"  
  
"That's the idea of fineries, Mr.Baggins. Something the male hobbits just don't understand. When you can afford such luxury as these things it does change ones beauty!"  
  
More guests began to arrive and slowly Lobelia was in a crowd of well to do hobbits. Bilbo found himself as usual standing properly, smiling, shaking hands and think up polite comments.  
  
Trays of cakes and drinks were carried by servants to the guests while the kitchen was in a buzz in preparing the luncheon with all sorts of delicacies that the upper hobbits enjoyed.  
  
There were twice baked cakes, flatten and very crispy. The servants placed layers of different types of cheese and topped them with an over-ripened olive. They spooned clotted cream on the plates and thin slices of turkey meat soaked in a thin gravy and layered with thick slices of mushroom. There were small bowls of stewed tomatoes with chopped onions sprinkled on them.  
  
The only thing that Bilbo liked about attending parties was the luncheon.  
  
Camellia placed her hand around Lobelia's arm and guided her over to where Belladonna stood with some older Hobbitesses. It was time for her to convince Lobelia about everything that she had told her.  
  
"Everyone, this here is our famous Lobelia Bracegirdle. She is the intended of Bilbo Baggins. I think you all know Belladonna Took—oops! Silly me, I mean Belladonna Baggins, of course!" said Camellia as she introduced them to her friends. "I am assuming, Belladonna, that you will be looking forward to all those grandchildren once they are married. You are surely hoping for more than just one grandchild, I'm guessing!"  
  
Belladonna smiled warmly, "Yes, of course. That will be the happiest day of my life is to become a grandmother! And Bag End is large enough to raise many grandchildren."  
  
Lobelia was stunned at she gawked at Belladonna and her heart sunk to her feet. In her mind, she said to herself, 'Camellia was right, Belladonna is only searching for anyone to provide her many grandchild'. The thought frightened her greatly, of being a mother for a large number of children. She suddenly felt a bit faint from the overwhelming thoughts floating in her mind.  
  
Camellia smiled wickedly and knew this is exactly what she had hoped Belladonna would say. Watching Lobelia from the corner of her eye, she also knew that the girl was not happy about hearing this.  
  
"Come Lobelia, there are more guests in which I would love to introduce you too!" said Camellia and again took her arm to lead her to the next group of hobbits.  
  
Old Gladius Browntoes stood with his son and his daughter while sipping the fine wines that the servants had began to present to the guests. "Dear Gladius, please let me introduce you to Miss Lobelia Bracegirdle!"  
  
"Bracegirdle? I have known many Bracegirdle in the long years of my life. For instance, I know of a Mr. Logo Bracegirdle. A carpenter in the business of building fine furnishings. A good and kindly hobbit if my mind serves me well!"  
  
"Your mind does certainly serves you well, Gladius! He is Lobelia's father!"  
  
"Your father?" said Gladius. "You look nothing like him!" Gladius leaned a little closer to get a good look at Lobelia since his eyesight was somewhat fading. "You look like your mother, child!"  
  
"You knew my mother, sir?" asked Lobelia.  
  
"Yes, a lovely lass! It was so dreadful to hear of her passing away many long years ago."  
  
"Gladius, wasn't it you that had Logo making that fine feathered bed when he announced that they were expecting their first born? I remember poor Logo thought all that time he was going to have a son!"  
  
Gladius burst out laughing from the memory. "Yes, quite so! He was terribly excited, forgot to put the nails in one side of my bed and when I went to lie down upon it, it suddenly broke. He apologized many times for it!"  
  
"Do you remember what he said when he found out it was a daughter instead of a son?" prompted Camellia.  
  
"Quite so, he said, let me see now..........oh yes, daughters don't make good carpenters and next year he would have himself a son! But it never happened for the poor hobbit! His wife died the following year, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Gladius! You are quite right about that!" commented Camellia.  
  
Lobelia's face fell again, but this time she did not care if Camellia noticed it or anyone else for that matter. The tears began to swell in her eyes. "Excuse me, Camellia, but I think I had enough conversation for awhile. I think I need a glass of wine!"  
  
Lobelia turned away without seeing if anyone objected to her leaving. She walked into the hallway were Camellia's bedroom was located to get away from everyone. Tears began to fall from her eyes until she caught a movement from just behind Camellia's open bedroom door. It was a foot sticking out.  
  
She dried her eyes and went to see who was hiding.  
  
Peeking in, she saw Otho on his hands and knees tying a rope to the handle of the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lobelia.  
  
Otho jumped with a start and his heart raced in his chest. "Shhhh!" he whispered at her and motioned her to come closer.  
  
Lobelia moved closer to Otho. He pointed up to the top of the door and Lobelia saw a bucket resting against the wall with a rope tied on the handle.  
  
Her eyes widened in knowing what he was going to do.  
  
Camellia walked into the hallway to find Lobelia and called out to her.  
  
Otho grabbed Lobelia and they both hid under Camellia's feather bed. Otho put his hand over his mouth to stop the roar of laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to leave you without knowing if Camellia found her surprise waiting for her from her son or not, but that will have to wait until the next chapter. Evil laughter from Loveofthering......LOL Camellia is such a wicked villain.....ever since Camellia married Longo and then changed the Baggins name to add her own, she began a short live lineage of villains. This is why I just had to add her into this story. Writing about villains is so much fun! Anyway, I had a riot writing her character. Thank you so much for your reviews because it keeps me wanting to write this story. I understand how busy you are ShireElf, but I have a four-day weekend, so I could not help but add some more chapters! Tells those teachers of yours to stop giving you so much homework! They are ruining our stories that we all are enjoying reading and reviewing! You are all my favorite authors! Loveofthering scowls at nasty teachers!!!!!!!  
  
Aemilia Rose, ShireElf and MlynnBloom, you all are the BEST! It is wonderful to know I can count on your reviews. So I am writing this especially for you! 


	8. Chapter 8 Forever Gone

Chapter 8  
  
Forever Gone  
  
The clicking of the teacups on trays being carried by the servants made their way through the crowded common room of the Sackville-Baggins. Many guests stood in small groups about the room all chattering and chirping at one time. The noise was bothersome to Bilbo Baggins who avoided any more polite conversation. His eyes gazed about the room trying to find his intended. However, Lobelia was no where about. He wondered where she could be. Seeing his mother speaking with a small group of hobbitesses, he decided to join her. Scuttling over to his mother, he asked her if she had seen Lobelia. But Belladonna only shook her head. "The last time I've seen Lobelia, she was with Camellia being introduced to her guests. Perhaps she is in the kitchen or visiting in the garden!"  
  
Bilbo thought that he would try the garden first. Every few steps he took, someone would stop him to shake his hand and introduce himself or herself to him.  
  
"You are Bungo Baggins's son, are you not?" asked one of the older hobbit guest.  
  
Bilbo nodded politely, "Yes, sir, my name is Bilbo Baggins from Bag End, at your service." He slightly bow his head  
  
"Bag End, very impressive hobbit home, I must say, Bilbo!" the guest commented.  
  
"Thank You, but Please, if you would permit, I was on my way to the garden. Please do excuse me, sir!" said Bilbo and then turning he strolling through the crowd.  
  
Bilbo only walked a few more paces before another guest would tap him on the back, "Mr. Baggins, please allow me to extend my congratulations on your intended, she is such a lovely lass!"  
  
"Thank you, kind sir!" commented Bilbo to the guest.  
  
The servant was the next to stop him to offer him a cup of tea. Bilbo became flustered with so many interruptions and greetings from those around him. Taking the tea with its saucer, he tried again to take a few more steps towards the door, but another guest approached him.  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself to you, Mr. Baggins, My name is Wilibald Bolger, a distance cousin on your father's side, twice removed!"  
  
"Yes, yes, nice to meet you, but do please excuse me, I need a scoon......I mean a spoon!" stammered Bilbo as he slowly tried to leave the small group of hobbits who were with Wilibald Bolger.  
  
Bilbo again bowed slightly and strolled another few steps. Whispering quietly he took a few steps away from the group of hobbits. "Dear me, this might take me longer than I had expected!"  
  
Bilbo glanced at his teacup and thought about needing a spoon, but realized that he really did not want any tea. He thought about finding a table to put his cup aside. He tried to remember what he really wanted to do, but suddenly could not recall it. "Now where in the world was I going too?" Bilbo saw a small table and headed over to it. He placed the teacup on the table, but still being somewhat confused with his thoughts.  
  
Taking the small lace handkerchief that he carried in his top pocket of his finest waistcoat, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking at the handkerchief and saw that it was Lobelia's and he remembered the garden. Gently folding her handkerchief, he placed it back into his pocket and headed out the door to the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
The tapping of a hammer echoed into the little workshop of Bracegirdle. The smell of fresh cut lumber filtrated the air of the room that was full of specially cut boards for the furniture that he has been building all morning long. The boards where stacked to one side of his bench and the finished product was in a neat line just behind the carpenter. All through the early morning hours, Logo had been working on the new furniture and cabinets. His back ached and he was tired. After taking a long drink, he decided that he had worked long enough for the day. He wanted to take a walk down by the creek and perhaps throw a line in the water to see if he could catch a fish.  
  
He found his fishing pole and bait just shortly before he headed out the door. The warm autumn afternoon gave him promise of a restful day just relaxing by the creek. He waved at the hobbits that passed him on the street as he continued walking.  
  
Finding a good spot to fish, Logo sat down next to a fallen tree stump and prepared his fishing line with his bait.  
  
~*~  
  
Standing momentarily in the short hallway just outside of her bedroom chambers, Camellia's eyes glanced all around her trying to find a sign of were Lobelia had gone off to. She was sure that she had spotted her entering this hallway. Noticing that her bedroom door was ajar, she approached the door and decided to open it. Taking hold of the doorknob, she pushed the door wide-open.  
  
She heard a scrapping sound above her head and she had just enough time to look up to see a bucket of cold water come crashing down upon her. The cold water completely covered her from head to toe and running down the back of her dress. Her fancy hairstyle was now plastered to the side of her head and all about her face. The turned-over bucket landed upon her head and rested upon her shoulders. She let out a loud whooping scream from being doused in cold water. The shriek of her scream echoed throughout the entire hobbit home of the Sackville-Baggins. The guests came running from all directions and gathered around her watching her pulled the bucket from her head.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing hysterically while they pointed their finger at her. She looked like a drenched rat with her dress sticking to her and the ribbon tied to her hair pressed flat against the middle of her face. "Longo!" Camellia screamed out and began to wail.  
  
From under the bed two little hobbits stretched out upon their stomach, peered out to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Otho bit down upon his hand to stop the roar of laughter and the tears poured out from his eyes. While Lobelia was next to him, rounded her eyes in astonishment and then she too, burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Longo ran around the corner and through the crowd of hobbits to his wife's side. Standing there totally dumfound he stared with a gapping open-mouth at his wife.  
  
She glared at him as she fumed in anger. "Find him! Bring him to me, now! That son of yours did this to me and he is going to pay for this!"  
  
With one quick sweep of her palm, she pushed back the doused ribbon and soaked wet curls from her brow. The hobbits moved to one side as Camellia marched through the crowd so humiliated, while leaving a trail of water behind her. The servants came running to her after hearing her call-out to bring fresh towels to her bathing chambers.  
  
The crowd of hobbit's eyes followed Camellia while they watched the wet women being wrapped in towels and escorted to her bathing chambers. Still laughing hysterically to one another, then began to return to the common room to gossip about what they just saw.  
  
Once the room was clear of visitors, Otho slid-out from under the bed and helped Lobelia. The two conspirators covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Otho motioned towards the open window. "You better come with me quickly. If they find us we are goners!"  
  
Lobelia gathered her skirt in her arms while Otho eased her down from the open window to the ground. Scaling down from the window, he joined her. Otho who had tossed a traveling bag out of the window earlier, leaned down to pick it up and place it over his shoulder. He took her hand and the two raced off down the street. Lobelia kept laughing as she ran with her gathered skirt in one hand, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart raced with excitement and a little fear in case they would be caught and towed back to face Camellia's wrath. On and on they ran until they were out of site of the Sackville-Baggins's home.  
  
~*~  
  
The flowers in the garden swayed to one side from being met by a soft gentle breeze that fluttered through the garden. The cool wind touched Bilbo's cheek and blew the curly strands of hair from his brow. Having the wind cress his face was a wonderful feeling that he enjoyed so much. He took in a deep breath. Hearing the sound of laughter brought Bilbo's eyes in the direction from where it was coming from.  
  
Bilbo's heart sunk to his toes as he caught a glimpse of Lobelia running down the street laughing and holding hands with Otho while he carried a traveling bag. He stood there stunned while he watched them until they disappeared around a thick hedge.  
  
Bilbo stuck his hand into his vest pocket and touched the family engagement ring that his father had given him. He rolled it around and around with his fingertips lost in his thoughts. His plan to ask Lobelia to marry him shattered with only one glance. Bilbo did not care after that moment if he was polite or not. His shoulders slumped in despair while slowly without thinking his feet began to walk him out of the Sackville-Baggins's garden and headed home to Bag End.  
  
Bilbo's face was white as a ghost and his lips was stiff and unyielding when he walked into the front door of his home. Bungo was struggling with some heavy boxes as he had promised to clean out the storage room in Bag End and throw away all the years of junk that had piled up.  
  
Bungo's brow was soaking wet from perspiration from his hard labor and he was panting when he caught a glimpse of his son.  
  
"Bilbo, you are home early," commented Bungo while he placed the heavy box on the floor. "Has the party ended so soon?"  
  
Bilbo could only shake his head, as he passed his father with an emotionless look upon his face. He headed directly to his bedroom without saying a word to his father.  
  
Bungo just stood in the hallway and watched his son. He knew something must have happened that had saddened his son so much.  
  
Bungo followed slowly behind him and watched him open his bedroom door and then closed it once he entered.  
  
The silence and shadow in his bedroom loomed about him when he saunter over to his small bed and crawled into it. His once comfortable soft-feathered bed now felt cold and unyielding. Bilbo brought his knees up close to him and stared at the blank wall. He took Lobelia's handkerchief in his hand and grasped it tightly. Slow silent tears fell from his eyes while he lay there.  
  
Bungo stood at Bilbo's bedroom door for a moment and was about to knock, but then he thought better of it. Bungo lowered his hand to his side. Turning from the door, he slowly strolled back to his comfortable chair and sat down. He placed his hand to his brow and felt a cold clamminess coming over him and exhaustion setting in. Leaning back into his comfortable chair, Bungo closed his eyes to rest for awhile.  
  
~*~  
  
The branches of the hedge snapped sharply back once Otho released them after Lobelia made her way through them. Their feet thudded upon the ground while their laborious breath heaved from the distance that they had run. Lobelia and Otho fell to the ground exhausted. Stretched out among the tall grass they both struggled to caught their breath.  
  
Otho leaned upon his elbow and began laughing again. "Did you see my mother face! And that sheik of hers almost broke my eardrums! It's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Lobelia burst into a giggling fit of laughter recalling that moment. She had never enjoyed herself more seeing that Camellia had finally gotten what she deserved. "That had to be the most funniest thing! I thought she was going to explode from being so angry!"  
  
The two hobbits sat up facing each other and continued laughing. Otho glanced at Lobelia and noticed her hair was in tangles and the small jeweled combs dangled from her strands. She reached up and took them out.  
  
"We can't sit here too long, or she'll catch us for sure! I'm sorry for dragging you into this because she'll figure out who was behind this when you and I come up missing at the party. I'm afraid, I've gotten you into trouble!" said Otho trying to apologize to her.  
  
"She deserved what she got and should have had more of it! Your mother is cold-hearted and mean to the bone!"  
  
"That she is and I had enough of it! She has beaten me for the very last time. I'm headed out of Hobbiton for Short Cleeve in the South Farthing. We got family down there who's willing to take me in. They know Camellia well enough not ask any questions. I've got me a good job down there and I intend never to come back here again!" stated Otho.  
  
"You're running away?" asked Lobelia.  
  
"Yes, and you better lay low for a time until she has cooled off some!" warned Otho.  
  
Lobelia quickly thought about what Otho had told her about running away. That was exactly what she wanted to do. Get away from everyone who had hurt her, especially her father. She did not want to marry Bilbo Baggins any longer to only raise a pile of children so the Baggins would have another generation to carry on the family name. Bilbo could just find someone else to do that for him. Lobelia felt used and lied too. "Can I come with you?"  
  
"Why would you want to do something like that? Surely my mother will get even with you some how, but at least you are not in her family. There's not much she can really do to you seeing you got Mr. Baggins wanting to marry you and all!" said Otho.  
  
"I'm not getting married to Mr. Baggins or anyone else for that matter. They are never going to lie to me again and I'll never let anyone hurt me again!" stated Lobelia.  
  
"What about your father? It would hurt him having you run off like this!"  
  
"He's the main reason I want to run away. He's never loved me or ever wanted me. He wants a son. He wants Bilbo Baggins for a son! I mean nothing to him. Please Otho, you must help me get away from here. You must take me with you!" pleaded Lobelia.  
  
"You don't have any bags packed or coins in your pocket!" said Otho trying to convince her from not going.  
  
"Please, Otho. It would only take me a minute to put a bag together and we can be on our way without anyone knowing about it!"  
  
Otho thought a minute and then decided if she was this determined to go that he could not stop her. "Okay, but you must be really quick about packing up your bag! We got to travel light and get a good distance away so no one catches us!"  
  
Otho and Lobelia made their way behind thick hedges and behind the hill of hobbit homes. Otho told her that he would wait for her here and warned her.  
  
"If you're not back here in fifteen minutes, I'm leaving. So you must be quick about it!"  
  
Lobelia nodded as she raced off down the street in Hobbiton and into her father's shop. Her heart raced in her chest as she slowly opened the workshop's door and peered into see if her father was working at his bench. She took a sigh of relief to see that he was not there. However, when she turn to go into the apartment and knowing how small those rooms were he would surely see her. Again she approached the family living quarter's door and quietly opened it. She tip toed through the door and glanced in every direction to see if she could spot her father. But again no one was about. She felt her luck was with her when she raced to her bedroom door and opened it.  
  
Rifling through her closet, she found her traveling bag and placed it on her bed. She quickly untied the big bow behind her dress and cursed while trying to unbutton the dress. Feeling that she was wasting too much time, she grabbed a hold of the top of the dress and ripped it off of her and tossed it to the ground as trash.  
  
When she leaned over, she saw the locket dangling in front of her. Grabbing the locket she broke the latch from the strong tug and flung that on top of the cursed dress. She crept into her father's room and rushed to grab a pair of pants that were folded upon his table.  
  
She rushed to put them on and took a clean shirt as she hurried to tuck in the hem of the shirt. She saw her father's mug of coins and opened her pants pocket to dump the coins into it. The pants about fell off from her waist as they were too baggy and quickly took the extra pair of suspenders and buttoned them to the pants. The last thing she needed was a hat to cover her locks of curly hair. She had hoped that her father's hat was still hung on the peg by their front door.  
  
She knew she needed a change of clothing because she could not remain looking like a male hobbit for any length of time and she ran to her bedroom to find some dresses to stuff her bag. She placed the jeweled combs that Camellia had placed into her hair and tossed them into the bag to sale later for some extra coins.  
  
Picking up her light traveling bag, she again ran from her room to the kitchen to find things that she would need for traveling. Here she stuffed her bag full, adding a pot for cooking, breads and cheese. She found a jar of canned stew meat and tossed that into her bag. There were other dried meats and a handful of fresh carrots from their garden. Her Bag was now full and a bit heavy while she placed this around her shoulder.  
  
She counted out the minutes to make sure she had not taken too long. She spotted a quill and paper and walked over to it. She decided to write these last words to her father. "I've run from you, Bilbo and this life of lies! I plan never to return! Perhaps Bilbo could now be the son you have always wanted! Good-bye forever, Lobelia." She left it on the table for him to read once he got home.  
  
She ran to the door where they kept such things like coats and hats. She quickly put her bag down on the floor and took her father's traveling coat and hat. It only took her a moment to put them on before she took her bag and headed out the door. She again quickly counted the minutes and she still had five remaining.  
  
She must now find Otho and prayed that he was still there waiting for her.  
  
She circled around the area from the last spot where she had left him, but she could not see him anywhere. "Otho! Please don't leave me here!" she loudly whispered.  
  
Otho peeked out from his hiding spot, "Lobelia? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes! Now hurry we must be on our way!" she stated.  
  
Standing, he walked over to glance at her. "You look right odd in those baggy clothes and that hat is a bit big for you, isn't it?'  
  
Lobelia slightly giggled, "It's my disguise for traveling, so no one becomes any wiser of who I am!"  
  
Otho chuckled, "With that disguise you'll get them wondering for sure!"  
  
Lobelia eyes shifted from side to side when she thought she heard patting of feet close by them, "Shhhh! Someone could be coming. We must hasten ourselves and be off!"  
  
Otho grasped her bag and noticed the heaviness of it. "I told you we must be traveling light!"  
  
She put her hands upon her hips and scowled back at him. "You'll be glad for the weight of it once your belly is empty!"  
  
Otho grinned when he provided her his bag since it was lighter and off they prodded on their daring adventure.  
  
~*~  
  
The door of Bag End banged loudly when Belladonna raced into her home and placed her package down on the pine-table that was presented to her from attending the Sackville-Baggins's party. She turned from the table and began searching for her son.  
  
The first place she thought of was his bedroom and she raced over to his door. Trying to turn the handle to gain entry she was surprised to find it locked. Something that Biblo had never done before. Knocking on the door she called out her son's name. "Bilbo you let me in!"  
  
"NoThank you! Go away, I don't want any visitors!" Bilbo shouted from behind the door.  
  
"But Bilbo, I want to talk to you about Lobelia! No one can find her!" stated his mother.  
  
"Go away! I want to be alone! Please and Thank you for leaving me be!" grumbled Bilbo.  
  
Belladonna stood back from his door and placed her hands upon her hips. "All right, just for the time being! But I intend to talk to you about this matter!"  
  
Belladonna trudges off down the hallway and through another room and yet to another hallway and then turning to the left. Her steps led her into the sitting room to find her husband asleep in his chair.  
  
"Bungo, please wake up, I need to talk to you!" said Belladonna. "Please, my dearest!"  
  
With a couple of strides, Belladonna leaned over to her husband to touch his motionless hand. Instantly she felt the icy coldness of it. Sinking to her knees before him, she whispered, "Bungo?....... Oh no, Bungo!" 


	9. Chapter9 A Day Full of Sorrow

Chapter 9  
  
A Day Full of Sorrow  
  
A gray thick fog hung over Bag End on the Hill and the surrounding town of Hobbiton. The cold wet mist saturated the greenery of every brush and bush. Even at mid-morning, one could not tell the time of day from the dreariness that loomed outside. There was not a breeze that could push the low hanging cloud from the doorsteps of their hobbit hole.  
  
A pair of hairy hobbit feet prodded upon the damp wet grass that led to the front little gate of Bag End. The hinges creaked loudly when he pulled it open to walk through. The dirt had turned to mud and it stuck onto the feet of the hobbit who made his way to the door to announce his arrival. Taking a moment the hobbit decided to wipe his muddy feet upon the wet grass before he rang the bell.  
  
With a few tugs on the rope, he could hear the ringing of the bell and he stepped back to wait for a greeting.  
  
The round green door slowly opened and Sigismond got his first look at his dear cousin, Bilbo who had answered the ringing of his bell.  
  
Bilbo's eyes were dark and deep with sorrow and he had a thinness about him that was so unusual for this hobbit. His pale white complexion gave evidence that he had not slept or eaten much in the two-days it took for Sigismond to arrive. Pulling off his dampened cloak and casting it aside on the bench just inside of the door of Bag End. He turned to face his cousin.  
  
"Oh, my dearest Bilbo! It is with the greatest sorrow I arrive on your doorstep!" said Sigismond while he held his arms open to embrace his dearest cousin.  
  
Bilbo instantly sunk into his arms and leaned his head upon his shoulder. There were no more tears left for Bilbo to cry from the deepest sorrow that had ever filled his heart. Sigismond just held his cousin securely in his warm embrace.  
  
It was Sigismond who pulled Biblo back away from him while he gently spoke to him, "I am here now, Bilbo. I will see to all that needs to be done. Where is your mother and how is she doing?"  
  
Bilbo looked towards the floor and whispered in a weak voice. "She's not come from her bedroom and cries endlessly for the most part."  
  
Hildibrand came up from behind his son while he too pulled off his wet cloak. Hearing what Bilbo had told his son, Hildibrand knew his sister needed him terribly. Stretching out his hand, he gently stroked his nephew's light-brown curls on top of his head to reassure him.  
  
Hildibrand took greater strides while he made his way through the long hallways and rooms to find his sister's bedroom. His heart had never felt so heavy in grief knowing that his brother-in-law was forever gone. He could only imagine his dear sister's sorrow for her love of her husband was so great.  
  
Opening her bedroom door Hildibrand went inside. It was sometime before noon when he came out to announce that Belladonna should have a tray sent to her room.  
  
Bilbo knew that if anyone could help his mother, that would be Hildibrand. Just as he predicted, Hildibrand convinced his sister that she needed to eat. Sigismond rushed to prepare her a tray and he had a lot of foods to choose from. Out of respect for the Baggins, the good folk of Hobbiton had filled their kitchen full of all sorts of home-cooked meals.  
  
The healers had come once word was sent to them and they prepared Bungo for his funeral. Logo Bracegirdle was summoned to make a coffin just for Bungo and he had to put his own grief aside for his dearest friend. He worked tirelessly in making a coffin to honor him. Craved in the edges of the wood were the leaves that his wife had designed and Logo crafted a picture of Bag End into the center of the coffin's lid. Over the carving of Bag End, Logo chiseled his friend's name. When he finished Logo knelt down next to it and sobbed out his own grief.  
  
On the third day, the healer came and took the coffin to their shop and placed Bungo into it. He was dressed in his finest clothing. His crisp white shirt with its stiff collar pressed up so the tips shown just above the thick, silky black tie. They placed on him his favorite dark-green woolen vest with shiny brass buttons. Laying him in his coffin with his hands folded upon his chest, they closing the lid and carried his coffin to the wagon. The good folk of Hobbiton began to place their flowers all around the small coffin to pay their respects. One by one, they came with bouquets of flowers until the little coffin was encircled full of an array of colors.  
  
The good folk of Hobbiton gathered in droves to stand behind the wagon that would take them all up the Hill to Bag End. The mourners marched in quiet silence until they made their final stop at the hobbit hole that had meant so much to Bungo.  
  
With respect, six folk of Hobbiton carried Bungo's coffin to the garden where the family was now seated. The Tooks of the Great Smial all gathered around Belladonna and Biblo when the coffin was brought in and sat down next to them. The Thain, Belladonna's eldest brother, Isengrim III stood before the coffin and opened the lid. While, a chorus of voices in unison began to sing their songs of mourning to honor Bungo Baggins. Their mournful song brought tears to Belladonna's eyes and she leaned her head upon Hildibrand's shoulder and he comforted her.  
  
Bilbo was first to say his final good-bye and he approached the coffin and knelt down in front of it. Seeing his father's face and his folded hands upon his chest, Bilbo gasped trying to fight the tears back that he could not stop. His father's cherished face was locked in an eternal sleep with his light eyelashes resting upon his cheeks. The deep wrinkles gave testament to his eighty some years of his life. Even the soft-gray curls looked more whiten than gray. His gentle face was endearing to Bilbo and etched forever in his heart. Gazing upon his father's hands made Bilbo remember how much he had admired them. For they were always gentle and kind hands that had taught him so much. Hands that had built their home that Bilbo would always treasure. Hands that use to hold him and hugged him, were now quieted forever more. Taking the rose that Biblo held and gently placed it just underneath his father's folded hands and the rose resting upon his chest. Bilbo reached into his pocket and took out the family ring that his father had given him to marry Lobelia. Holding it between his fingers, he gently slipped it onto his father's littlest finger before he whispered to him:  
  
"I give this back to you, my dearest Papa to hold of all time for I will never marry and the name you have given me will rest solely on my shoulder until my dying day. It will be the end of our line. Forgive me, my Papa. I have failed you, there will never be another Baggins living under this roof on the Hill."  
  
Bilbo lowered his head to his chest and mournfully sobbing his grief. Reaching into the coffin, Bilbo touched his father's hands once again and looked upon his dear face for the last time. "I love you, my dearest Papa!" It was Sigismond who leaned down upon his knee and helped Biblo to stand and walked him back to his seat.  
  
Belladonna approached the coffin and slowly sunk to her knees while looking upon her husband, she whispered, "My dearest, dearest love, how can my heart every go on without you. I need your strong arms to hold me. I wish I would have hugged you longer and told you more often just how much I love you!" Belladonna gently stroked his hand upon his chest and looked upon his sweet face that looked more like he was just asleep. "Good-bye my love!"  
  
The hobbits sobbed while they watched Belladonna gently kiss her husband's lips and place her flower upon his chest. Hildibrand reached for Belladonna and gently wrapped his arms around his sister and held her while she cried.  
  
Camellia Sackville-Baggins could not find a tear to cry nor grief in her heart as she stood in the crowd of hobbits and watched Belladonna being led into Bag End while her closest brother supported her. The only thing that was in her heart was the thought that before long she would have Bag End.  
  
Shortly the common room of Bag End began to fill with guests from Bungo's funeral and tables of food were set out in abundance.  
  
Belladonna could not eat and she retired to her bedroom, leaving Bilbo and Sigismond to host the event. Bilbo kept his eye upon Logo Bracegirdle who excused himself graciously to help bury his dearest friend. Logo went into Bungo's workshop in Bag End to borrow the tools he would need to put up a white picket fence that he had brought for Bungo's gravesite. Making this the first hobbit to be buried on the land that the Baggins's had owned.  
  
Bilbo wished to speak to Logo about Lobelia, but he was still too lost in his own grief to mention it on this day. He knew he needed time before the two would talk again.  
  
Sigismond would not leave Bilbo's side and stayed with him to help him in anyway that he could. Even though the hobbits seldom said a word to each other outside of polite conversation. Just having Sigismond to sit beside was enough to ease Biblo's grief and despair.  
  
When the mourners said their good-byes to the Baggins, Isengrim knocked on Belladonna's door to speak with her.  
  
Being the Thain, he presented Belladonna with her full inheritance leftover by their father so Belladonna would always have enough money to care for her son and Bag End. All of her brothers and sisters agreed that what she had borrowed to build Bag End was forgiven and forgotten because it was removed from the journals of the Tooks.  
  
Belladonna hugged her eldest brother and thanked him for his generosity.  
  
"I have no sons nor daughters to inherit anything that I own, even my title will eventually go to the next born from our father, until there sons lay claim to it. It is the least I can do for you my dear, sister. I want to always know that Bag End will always be yours and your families!" said Isengrim III  
  
She kissed her brother good-bye and watched as he gathered his family and they traveled back to Tuckborough.  
  


* * *

  
It was the forth night when Lobelia and Otho had traveled around Michel Delving to avoid being seen by anyone. The supplies that Lobelia had brought were running out and Otho knew it was going to be another four nights before they reached the South Farthing. Even her bag that he complained about was now becoming light as a feather. It worried Otho how he was going to be able to find them food for the rest of their journey. He debated with himself if whether bargaining with a local farmer for the food that they would need while still keep their identity a secret.  
  
Lobelia's mood had changed in the four-days of their travel. He seldom had seen the same lass that ran along side of him light-hearted and laughing when they made their escape from Hobbiton. It concerned him greatly. During the night while being stretched out on the ground under his blanket before they would fall asleep. He heard her crying, but in the morning when he would question her, she would become angry and tell him to mind his own business.  
  
He had wished that he had not taken her with him. This lass maybe more trouble than he had first thought. He had tried many times to make her smile, but those attempts failed miserably and Otho soon gave up trying. He felt it was his fault when he pulled her behind the door to keep his little surprise secret for his mother and did not have time to get her out of the room before his mother came barging in. They had just enough time to duck under her bed and then it was too late, he was now responsible for her. That responsibility weighed heavy upon Otho's shoulders.  
  
A wagon crested the hill and it surprised Otho and Lobelia. It did not give them anytime to hide before they were seen. Otho could see the hobbit that carried bushel baskets of vegetables in his wagon and perhaps he could purchase enough for the rest of their trip.  
  
Otho looked at Lobelia and told her from over his shoulder. "You stay behind me and don't say a word. I'll do all the talking!"  
  
Otho put his bag down on the ground when the wagon came to a halt in front of him. "Hullo there travelers! It's a fine day to be out and about, I daresay!" said the hobbit in the wagon. "My name is Gorbadoc Brandybuck from Buckland, on the other side of this river here. What names do the both of you go by, my fine travelers?"  
  
Otho glanced at Lobelia and noticed she kept her head down staring at the ground. "Our names are...........are Hardhill. We've come from Frogmorton a ways back. My brother and myself are making it to the South Farthing to join our distant relatives in a farming venture, as it were. I see you got yourself some fine fruits and vegetables in your wagon. I was wondering, seeing how we got another four-days on the road, if we could purchase a good bag full?"  
  
Gorbadoc Brandybuck pulled back his hat from his head and looked at the travelers. They did not look much like folk around Frogmorton nor their speech had the same consistency of the good folk in and about those lands. The other lad was as queer and odd as he had ever set eyes upon. It made Gorbadoc a little nervous seeing how the first lad seemed to block his view of the other. But if there were folk in need of food no matter how queer they seemed because an empty stomach was an empty stomach and he had more than enough to share with them.  
  
Gorbadoc nodded his head and pulled a blanket from the basket. "Fill you bag full, I've got plenty!"  
  
Otho smiled and thanked him many times while filling his bag. "I've got some coins in my pocket to pay you for these, if you are agreeable?"  
  
"No Thankee!" said Gorbadoc. "No coins are necessary, Mr. Hardhill! Just knowing I can be a service to you is enough. Good travels to the two of you!"  
  
Gorbadoc snapped his reins and his ponies pulled the wagon on down the road.  
  
Otho turned to Lobelia. "Well that was a nice fellow and this should put a smile on your face for a time!" he gave her a small wink to cheer her up.  
  
Lobelia glanced over the brim of her oversized hat and a slight smiled crossed her lips.  
  
Otho chuckled and reached for her hand to hold. "Now things are looking up for us, my dear!" and they continue down the road walking hand in hand.  
  


* * *

  
The quietness of the uninhabited room gave its visitor no comfort when her eyes darted to each empty corner. There wasn't a stitch of anything left but bare-floor not even a curtain on a window. The padding of her feet when she crossed the room echoed and its sound seemed a strange noise to her ears. A noise that was not familiar to Camellia because each room was so filled with furnishings that an echo could not be heard, all but this one vacant room.  
  
Camellia had emptied Otho's room down to nothing and either sold or dumped the remaining particulars into the trash. She wanted no memories of a son that had deserted her and humiliated her in front of her friends.  
  
She wiped the remaining dust from the palms of her hands when her husband walked in.  
  
Standing in the empty room that was once his son's bedroom, Longo froze in place being so astonished. "What have you done with our son's things!" asked Longo.  
  
"I've done nothing!" commented Camellia. "Your son has taken what he has claimed as his own and I have only ridden ourselves of his trash!"  
  
Longo scowled at his wife in discuss. There was nothing left that a father could hold to remember his son. It broke Longo's heart. "What mother could toss out the things that are dear to the heart of her own son?"  
  
"A mother who has given birth to an ungrateful son!" snarled Camellia at her husband. She turned swiftly and trudged back to her own bedroom and slammed the door closed.  
  
Longo cupped his hands over his face and let his tears begin to fall.  
  


* * *

  
Upon a lonely table sat a single cup of warmed soup and a small wafer of twice baked bread. A father raised his weary eyes from the letter that he had read a least a dozen times over and still he could not bear the pain of missing his only daughter.  
  
He set the letter down upon the table and gently caressed a golden locket with a broken clasp and he whispered her name, "Lobelia!"  
  


* * *

  
FrodoBaggins87 : Welcome! I love it when I get a review from a new reader! Yes, Bilbo had gone through a lot, but don't worry that hobbit has many things up his sleeve. I think before all this is done, Bilbo will looked back upon this and some how see that everything works out for the best!  
  
MLynnBloom : You have given me the best compliment that I have ever gotten as far as writing goes! To draw a reader so far into the story to make them forget about what they know about Lobelia Sackville-Baggins from Tolkien's account, is the best thing you can say to a writer and their story! I am bursting with pride! I was worried if anyone reading this would never buy the idea that Lobelia had another side to her and could possibly even like her at some point! However, poor Lobelia had lost her faith in those that she had loved. It has to change a person in how they trust and believe in others. More to come on Lobelia later in the chapters.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I love writing about villains such as Camellia and she is going to keep this story a bit more interesting in the further chapters! I hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10 On the Road to Hardbottle

A/N: Happy Birthday MlynnBloom! I put this chapter up especially for your birthday. When I read your chapter to your wonderful story, Morning Glory chapter 12; I was so excited about what was happening in your story that I forgot to wish you a Happy Birthday with my review. So I hope this makes up for it. I know it's a little late, but it took me awhile to write this......anyway I hope you had a very nice birthday!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
On the Road to Hardbottle  
  
A sharp click of the key was heard when his hand turned the lock to his traveling bag and placed it upon the floor. It saddened him to be leaving only after a month since his arrival and the death of Bungo Baggins. He had planned to stay longer, but Bilbo insisted that he needed sometime to be alone and see to the running of Bag End due to the fact that he was now its new master.  
  
Slowly his feet padded a cross the polished wooden floor with his traveling bag in his hand. He heard his father's voice once he entered the hallway, calling to him. "Are you ready?" the voiced echoed. Walking to his father, they both joined each other and went outside to the carriage that waited for them. It was now time to say his good-byes to his favorite cousin. Bilbo and Belladonna stood by the carriage when Sigismond and Hilibrand walked out of Bag End. Bilbo looked at his mother and even though she was still so quiet these past days, she had begun to heal and was ready to say her farewell to her brother.  
  
Gazing into his sister's eyes, his own doubt echoed in his mind. He worried if she was ready to be by herself after only a month to heal from her husband's death. Hilibrand smiled confidently and knew that his dearest sister would be fine, after all if she needed him, he would be there. "Take good care of yourselves and remember your brother is never too far away to come if you need me!" Hilibrand said while reaching out his arms to his sister and warmly hugging her. Stepping back away from her he smiled one last time. Giving her a wink, he turned and climbed into the carriage to wait for his son.  
  
Sigismond handed his traveling bag to his father and turned to Bilbo with a bright smile. "Well dear cousin, I'm off and anytime you have an hankering to see Tuckborough I will be excepting you to come!"  
  
A corner of Bilbo lips curled up into a half of grin and a bit of mischief sparkled in his eyes. "I think it will be sooner than later! After all, how could I miss my favorite cousins wedding day?"  
  
Sigismond froze in his steps and gawked at Bilbo. "You're a sneak, is what you are! How did you ever hear of that!"  
  
Sigismond turned to his father and glared at him while Hilibrand nervously blinked his eyes and cleared his throat and pretended to be very fascinated by keeping his eyes focused on the yonder hill.  
  
Shaking his head at his father he returned his gaze back to Bilbo. "I was going to surprise you with the news! And then knowing your........." Sigismond's voice trailed off nervously trying to find the right words to say and not wanting to bring up unpleasant memories for his cousin. "um..... problems with Miss Lobelia, I thought better than to say anything!"  
  
"It is alright, dear Sigismond!" stated Bilbo. "I've come to accept those unfortunate circumstance and have moved on from them! However, I am greatly pleased to see you so happy! It's well deserving for you, I daresay!"  
  
Sigismond smiled and held his hand out to his cousin and shook it, "Then I will be excepting you to attend! That will please me greatly!"  
  
Bilbo smiled and nodded. "Good morning to you and pleasant travels!"  
  
Sigismond climbed into the carriage and they pulled away from Bag End waving to the Baggins.  
  
Bilbo placed his arm around his mother. "I think the first thing to do as master of Bag End is to find ourselves a gardener. I have a Mr. Holman Greenhand coming directly after the noon meal. I hear he is the best. After a month of gardening, I feel I have not a talent of it. Our potatoes are looking rather cragged if I say so myself!"  
  
Belladonna giggled slightly when she looked over at the garden and noticed his handy work. The flowers were wilted and she could not tell if there were more weeds than snapdragons. The potatoes plants leaves were curling up and browning. "I believe I agree with you there, my son. Bungo could trim a garden very well. But it is beyond our talents I'm afraid!"  
  
Bilbo smiled hearing laughter in his mother's voice again. He knew that everything would be all right.  
  
"I have prepared a fine luncheon for ourselves, Mama. We must not be late, come now!" said Bilbo and escorted his mother into Bag End.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as Bilbo told his mother, Holman Greenhand was on his doorstep ringing his bell exactly five minutes after lunch. Bilbo admired anyone being on time and this greatly impressed him, so he hired him on the spot. Since Belladonna had her inheritance, they lacked for nothing. In fact Bilbo would never have to work again. So he closed the workshop in Bag End and did not touch the tools that belonged to his father and left everything exactly as it was.  
  
Bilbo seeing how poor Holman was he generously gave him a month in advanced for his pay. Holman being so delighted working for the Baggins told everyone about how kindhearted and generous the new master of Bag End was.  
  
Like any rumors getting started in Hobbiton the word spread quickly. It was not long until Bilbo was bombarded with distant relatives and others trying to win his favor. He did his best to avoid them.  
  
Bilbo knew it was time to speak to Logo about Lobelia. He had put it off far too long. Walking down the street of Hobbiton and being greeted by everyone whether he knew them or not. He spent far too much time in his polite conversation either saying his "Good mornings or how to you do's!" It was getting a little too much for Bilbo.  
  
Making his way down the streets of Hobbiton, Bilbo spotted Podo Proudfoot with his son Odo walking beside him. Bilbo wanted to turn around or duck under a nearby wagon or hedge, but they had spotted him and eagerly greeted him. "Good day to you Bilbo. It is a fine day indeed, is it not?"  
  
Bilbo scowled slightly even though the day was very nice, "Yes, yes. I do agree, but please do excuse me. I have an important meeting that I must attend right away!"  
  
Podo nodded and said, "Well then, let me get to our business at once. Odo, my son here has an idea for a wondrous farming venture. I do believe this little venture will turn a profit if we could only get a small loan to get him started!"  
  
"No, Thank you, I do not want any ventures! Not in farming or any other types of ventures that you can think of! Please, do excuse me, Uncle Podo, but I'm am now past my time and I have to hurry! If it pleases you, you may come to tea. Yes, tea time would be acceptable! Tomorrow, we could have tea then!" said Bilbo and then he cringed thinking he should not have mentioned the tea.  
  
Bilbo nodded a couple of times and quickened his pace down the street to the Bracegirdle's shop.  
  
Bilbo's aunt Chic Chubs-Baggins closed the general stores door with her son Falco by her side. Seeing Bilbo just passing the store, she quickly called out to him, "Bilbo! Bilbo, please wait! I must have a word with you!"  
  
Bilbo's ears sunk, as did his shoulders while he waited for his aunt to approach him. "I am having a party for my son Falco next week. I am expecting you to be there! My neighbor is bringing her daughters and I really want you to meet them. She is just a lovely girl and I know the two of you would make the perfect couple!"  
  
Bilbo looked at her from the corner of his eyes and almost twitched from being so annoyed with his relatives. "Please, aunt Chic! I do not want to meet any lasses, no matter how lovely or not, rich or not ,nor can cook or not! No, thank you!"  
  
"But Bilbo, she'll be so disappointed if you do not come! Please think this over," begged his Aunt Chic.  
  
Shaking his head Bilbo insisted, "No, thank you, Aunt Chic. I have told you, I will not be able to attend, but please come to tea tomorrow. Mother should have a lovely sea...........I mean tea! Yes, that's it, tea! Come to tea tomorrow! Good day to you!"  
  
Then off Bilbo scuttled down the street and kept his eye on the ground so he would not be able to greet another wandering relative that wanted something from him.  
  
Without looking, Bilbo grabbed the knob on the Bracegirdle's door, but it was locked. "Odd," said Bilbo scratching his head and taking a step back to look at the door. "Locked at this time of day. Old Logo has never locked his door so early in the day. It makes bad for business!"  
  
Bilbo looked at window and noticed the sign there. "Sold," was all that the sign had said.  
  
Rudigar tapped Bilbo on his shoulder, "Are you looking fer, Old Logo Bracegirdle?"  
  
Bilbo jumped with a start looking at another relative of his. He shuddered and shook wondering what his Uncle Rudigar might want of him. So Bilbo thought to ask him a quick question. "Yes, I am! When did he close his store?" said Bilbo.  
  
"Nearly a week! I hear tell that he has stopped his carpenter'n and has moved on back to Hardbottle!" said Rudigar Bolger.  
  
Bilbo stood there thinking what he should do. "Well then, I must be off! The road is a long one to Hardbottle, but I must see Mr. Bracegirdle. Good morning to you, Uncle Rudigar!"  
  
"If'n you get sometime, do please come to tea!" said Rudigar. "I've got no children to fuss about and I know I'll enjoy your company!"  
  
"Yes, uncle. Tea would be lovely! Good morning then!" turning away he hastened his pace.  
  
Biblo strolled over to the messenger's shop when he suddenly spotted his Uncle Longo. Dodging behind a hedge not wanting to talk to another uncle or aunt and especially a Sackville-Baggins. While hiding undetected from Longo he overheard him speaking to one of the messengers. "Take this message to my son in Short Cleeve of the South Farthing, But you must make sure that my wife hears nothing of this! Do you understand! If Otho sends word back you are only to speak to me directly! Tell no one of this or anything about my son!"  
  
The messenger nodded and took Longo's letter. The messenger climbed upon his pony and tucked the letter into his traveling bag. Waving at Mr. Sackville-Baggins, he road off.  
  
Longo looked all around him to make sure no one heard his conversation. Seeing no one about, he pulled his resent letter that he had just received from his son. Longo beamed a brilliant smile while holding it in his hand. Being so happy to know all was well with his son and the surprise announcement that he had recently married Lobelia Bracegirdle. Longo decided it was time to celebrate. He would open the finest bottle of Old Wineyard in his cellar to toast it to his son and his new wife. Longo almost danced all the way back to his home.  
  
Bilbo crawled out from the hedge and stared while watching Longo prancing down the street. Now Bilbo knew where Lobelia and Otho were. He knew he should keep that a secret.  
  
A tug on Bilbo's coat tails sent him spinning around to see who was bothering him next. Looking down he spotted Drogo Baggins and next to him was Bilbo's distant cousin, once removed either way was Ruby Bolger who married Fosco Baggins. It brought a warm smile to Bilbo's lips as he greeted them.  
  
Turning his attention to his little cousin, Bilbo leaned down to him. "Cousin, Bilbo! I have a riddle for you, do you want to hear it?" asked Drogo.  
  
Bilbo smiled at seeing his younger cousin. "Why yes, Drogo. I would very much like to hear one of your riddles!"  
  
"It has one heart that lives in its head, when ripened its eaten, what is it?" asked Drodo.  
  
Bilbo stood for a moment trying to pretend a puzzled look to entertain the small lad. Chuckling loudly, Bilbo answered him. "Why that is a easy one, my lad! It's a cabbage of course!"  
  
Bilbo messed up the lad's hair and tickled him. Drogo laughed with glee at Bilbo's attention.  
  
"You have a fine, lad there Ruby. A very fine son, in deed!" commented Bilbo. Seeing Drogo made Bilbo's day. He enjoyed this little lad and all the riddles he would make up. Even though they were simple riddles that Bilbo could easily guess without too much thought, he admired him greatly for it. Bilbo stood there smiling and watched them walk away down the street. He suddenly remembered that he should have asked them to tea. After all, he invited everyone else, but the one person he would most like to have tea with, he had forgotten to ask. It had puzzled him greatly. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and continued his stroll out of Hobbiton and down the dirt road that would take him to Hardbottle.  
  
He was happy to be out in the fresh air upon an open road. Bilbo could not have asked for a nicer day with the azure sky above him and a gentle breeze behind him. He had time to think of songs while he enjoyed his long walk.  
  
It was getting passed his regular noon luncheon and he was delighted when he finally reached Old Logo's home near Hardbottle. His small country home was almost hidden beneath the tall trees and thick brush that surrounded his hobbit hole as it blended into the scenery about it. The only tale-tell sign was a rounded wooden door, elegantly designed of course.  
  
Knocking on the door, Bilbo waited patiently for Logo to greet him. But he waited and waited. Hearing his stomach beginning to growl, he decided to knock yet again.  
  
Finally the door swung open and seeing an old hobbitess standing in the doorway confused Bilbo. Did Logo remarry? He tried hard to think if had overlooked a wedding invitation. Bilbo stammered while trying to collect his thoughts in what he should say to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Quiet snoring drifted down the short hallway of the Sackville-Baggins home, and attracted Camellia's attention while she passed her husband's study. Taking a few steps backward she glared at her husband.  
  
Longo was stretched out upon his chair with his chin resting upon his chest and his pipe rested next to him upon a wooden plate on the table. There was a half-empty glass of wine dangling between his relaxed fingertips that threatened to spill on her carpeted rug under his feet.  
  
Camellia scowled at seeing this and rushed quietly to retrieve the glass of wine before it would stain her rug. Grasping the wineglass, she set it upon his desk, but not before she noticed something sticking out of his waistcoat pocket. She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You drunken fool!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sharp piercing narrow eyes upon old haggard face glared at Bilbo that caused him to tremble slightly. "I've come.......Yes, I have! I've come to see Mr. Logo Bracegirdle on a matter of great importance!" stammered Bilbo. "May I,........May I please, speak with him?"  
  
The old hobbitess moved away from the door to allow Bilbo in without saying a word to him. He cleared is voice while he took a couple of steps into his old country hobbit hole. "I'm sorry, but I do not believe we have met? My name is Bilbo Baggins."  
  
The hobbitess only nodded and still did not say a word. This made Bilbo all the more nervous and he again cleared his throat. "Please if you will, May I have your name? Are you the new Mistress of this home? And may I please have a cup of tea?"  
  
The old hobbitess chuckled loudly. "I should say not, Mr. Baggins!" she paused a moment and moved further into the room. "I only clean house for Mr. Bracegridle since he has taken to his bed!"  
  
Bilbo's eyes rounded at her news. "Is he very ill?"  
  
"Yes, by the looks of it. His health is very poor!" she commented. "He's in here if you want to see him. I've fed him his lunch at least what he could eat of it!"  
  
She turned and led the way to Logo's bedroom.  
  
Bilbo stood in the doorway and got his first glimpse of Logo. It had only been little over a month since he had seen him last, but it looked like he had aged a decade. His eyes were dull and his complexion ashen.  
  
Bilbo slowly made his way over to his bed and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Taking Logo's hand, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Bilbo.  
  
"Oh my lad!" said Logo in the weakest of voice. "I hoped that you would have come!"  
  
"I'm here Logo! I'm sorry to see that you are so ill!"  
  
"No Bilbo, it is I who am sorry for what Lobelia has done to you! I had such dreams for the two of you. It hurts me to see her run off as she did!" Even though it was difficult to understand everything Logo spoke, Bilbo listened intently to his dear friend that he had known all of his life.  
  
"I have thought of you as my son, dear Bilbo. A son that I have never had. It was my wish that you marry my only daughter, Lobelia. Little did I realize just how badly I had spoiled her? After her mother had died, it had changed her. She had become bitter and greedy. I tried to give her all the things that I thought would make her happy because I loved her so much. She had broken my heart to bits when she ran-off with Otho Sackville-Baggins, as I have heard. A cowardly, narrow-minded lad, that would never amount to anything. He is too much like Lobelia, always wanting more without taking the time to think of others. He will only bring her to more ruin because he does not have a backbone strong enough to stand up to her and her strong will. You made me see the errors of my ways with my daughter. You were the only one that could bring the kindheartedness from her. You were the only one who had the spunk to stand up to her and not allow her to win. Eventually she would have seen for herself. I don't know what has changed her and turned her away from you as she did. She has turned from me also, Bilbo. I do not know where she has gone, only that she has gone with Otho! I wish I could see her one more time to tell her that I love her."  
  
When Logo paused, Bilbo noticed a single tear that fell from the corner of his eye and he watched it slowly fall down his cheek. After a moment he then continued. "She left me just a few words on a parchment and the locket that you had given her. It is there in the drawer of my desk. Please get it for me!"  
  
Logo waited while Bilbo brought those things to him. He could clearly see that Logo was tiring trying to talk to him. Bilbo knew in his heart that Logo was not going to last very long.  
  
While Bilbo held the locket in his hand it brought back memories in his mind and the hurt that would always be there.  
  
Logo saw that Bilbo had those items and he told him to keep them. In a weaker voice Logo continued. "How can I die knowing that Lobelia would will never change and giving her the inheritance now would only make her more greedy. I give you Lobelia's entire dowry and inheritance to keep until she has out grown her willfulness and pride. Hopefully by keeping her away from this will teach her the things that I could not when I was alive. Watch over her for me, Bilbo and keep her safe, my son. Promise me, Bilbo!"  
  
Biblo's heart raced seeing how weak Logo had become and he quickly agreed. "Logo, you have been a second father to me and I promise you, I will hold this for you until the day Lobelia is able to show one kind deed!"  
  
Logo gave Bilbo a very weak smile and he closed his eyes to sleep. Bilbo lifted the covers up closer upon his chest and stood over him watching him sleep.  
  
Bilbo turned and walked out of Logo's bedroom knowing that he had to get Lobelia home as soon as he could. There was no time to tell anyone of his plan. He had to leave for the South Farthing now!  
  
After a large luncheon, Bilbo paid the woman double the coins to take care of Logo and borrowed the things he would need to take on this journey to find Lobelia.  
  
~*~  
  
Lobelia burst into the small little hobbit hole in Short Cleeve with her heart racing from the long distance that she ran. She quickly wiped the sweet from her brow and trying to slow the beating of her heart. Otho was coming directly behind her and she did not want his to catch on what she had just done.  
  
The land auction just finished and there was only one other hobbit to bid against and Otho had out bid him. It was not to chance that this had happened. Lobelia had been planning it for sometime. She stumbled upon a private conversation when the owner of the land was telling another about his upcoming auction. He was expecting a grand turn out for it.  
  
But to his astonishment, only two bidders came. Lobelia had turned the signs to face another direction and spread word out that the auction had moved to a new location. This prevented any other hobbit from over bidding so Otho would be the victor.  
  
They now could work for themselves rather hiring out their labor to the other landowners.  
  
Lobelia almost danced for joy when she hid in a cornfield and saw what she had hoped coming true.  
  
She had to run as fast as her legs could carry her to make it home before Otho.  
  
She saw a stack of dirty dishes in the washtub and she rushed to pretend that she was housecleaning all day while he was at that auction.  
  
When she heard the door open, she could hardly contain her smile. She heard the patting of feet crossing her floor and she turned around to greet her new husband.  
  
Lobelia dropped the plate and it mashed on to the floor as she tried to back away from the intruder. Her eyes rounded widely and fear shock her to the bone. 


	11. Chapter 11 Riches of the Heart

Chapter 11  
  
Riches of the Heart  
  
Bilbo stood on the bank of the Brandywine River and watched the rushing of the water. He knew just on the other side of this river was Buckland and it had been many years since he had lasted visited there.  
  
The summer sun was hot, but when the wind blew from over the river it gave this weary travelers some comfort. Bilbo opened his bag and took out a breaded wafer to snack upon. While he ate and drank from his water skin, Bilbo thought that it would only take him another two more days to reach the South Farthing and Short Cleeve was not too much further from its borders. He was glad that he took the old path, since he believed it was a much shorter distance to travel upon rather than going directly into Michel Delving.  
  
Finding Short Cleeve would not be too difficult, but he worried how he was going to find the Sackville-Baggins's home or whether Otho was still using that last name. But Bilbo knew that he must try to find them. He felt he owned Logo at least this much. Bring his daughter home if only to say good- bye would be enough to repay Logo for all of his kindness that he had shown Bilbo and his family most all of his life.  
  
Bilbo packed away his wafers and hung the strap of his water skin upon his shoulder. Taking his walking stick, Bilbo continued on his path to Short Cleeve.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a new spring in the step of the hobbit that walked over the land that he had just purchased. These fields would bring Otho a good first harvest of Long Bottom leaf and profits. This would finally give them a rich and pleasant life. Otho stood staring at his new land while thoughts and dreams different through his mind.  
  
Being so proud of himself for out bidding his opponent, he took out his deed and looked at it one more time. Thinking about his new wife, he knew that Lobelia was going to be very proud of him. For once he was glad that he had listened to her when she talked him into going to this auction.  
  
When they first arrived in Short Cleeve and Otho visited his distant cousin. He had helped Otho by renting out an older hobbit hole that was vacant on his land. Otho had to lied to his cousin in telling him that Lobelia was already his wife when in fact she was just a friend helping her get away from those that had hurt her.  
  
Living in the same hobbit hole together for a time and pretending to be husband and wife, they had decided to make it official. They traveled to the next town over and had a very quiet ceremony.  
  
Otho took out his letter that he had just received from his father the day before yesterday and thanked his lucky stars that he had put a good chunk of money as a wedding present for the new couple. It was that money that Otho had used to purchase the land.  
  
Placing the deed and the letter into his pocket Otho thought about Lobelia. He could not wait any longer to tell her about his good news.  
  
Otho running his fastest soon reached his front door and he did not have to open it as it was already done. He raced into their small home calling out her name.  
  
"Lobelia! Lobelia, come quickly! I've done it! I've gotten the land!" When he got no response he raced over to the sitting room, but she was not there. Continuing his search of the rooms, Otho could not find a trace of his wife.  
  
Going into the kitchen he stepped upon a broken plate with pieces laying all about the floor. Otho became frantic in his worry of what could have happened to her.  
  
~*~  
  
A wagon rolled down the dusty old path that was barely used by travelers going to or from the South Farthing. It took these travels well pass Michel Delving. In fact it followed the path by the Branywine River. The wheels kicked up the dirt on the path and a cloud of dust from behind them. Lobelia watched the trail of dust and the scenery of Short Cleeve as it disappeared behind a well-rounded hill.  
  
Her heart sunk trying to figure out how she was going to get away from the one who captured her. Her wrists ached from the ropes that tied her to the wagon and the delicate scarf that was tied tightly around her mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
Lobelia cursed herself for letting herself being taken so easily. However, once this wagon stopped and her binds were loosen, she planned on taking every advantage to free herself.  
  
On and on the wagon rolled down the path following the Brandywine River and Lobelia found herself weaving back and forth from the pitch of the wagon that met many unfortunate potholes in the dirt.  
  
Her stomach growled and she wondered when this wagon would ever stop. Then as if the captor read her thoughts, the wagon pulled over and stopped. Lobelia glared and narrowed her eyes when the rope she was tied too, was pulled forcing her down from the back of the wagon. She let out a loud groan of agony as the rope cut further into her wrist.  
  
Falling to knees she sat there in the dirt. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall and not allow her captor to see her cry. Her gag was pulled roughly from her mouth and her hands unbound. She was handed a water skin to drink from and Lobelia's mouth was so dry she drank greedily.  
  
Lobelia suddenly heard a distant voice singing just over the hill in front of them. Her eyes darted towards that direction and before she could open her mouth to scream for help, her captor grabbed her from behind and cupped a hand over her mouth. Dragging her to the riverbank and forced her to dunk down behind it.  
  
The singing became louder and then suddenly stopped. She could hear a hobbit mumbling when he stopped in front of their wagon. Calling out to see if anyone was about, the traveler began to search around for them. The captor held Lobelia's mouth shut so she would not make a sound. But thinking quickly, Lobelia decided to bite the hand that locked tightly over her mouth.  
  
The second the captor released her, Lobelia screamed out for help.  
  
Her captor pulled Lobelia's hair back and slapped her soundly on the face. Lobelia knowing this was her time to fight. Pulling back her elbow she let her captor have it across her jaw. Once she was free of her firm grip on her, Lobelia spun around and shoved her into the river.  
  
Camellia screamed, "Help me!"  
  
Bilbo approached the riverbank and was stunned to see both Lobelia shouting back at Camellia who had begun to drown in the water of the river. "Drown you old Hag!"  
  
"Lobelia! What have you done?" shouted Bilbo and raced to the river's edge and watched in horror as Camellia fought the rushing water around her. Bilbo looked frantically searched around the river's bank for a stick or anything that he could use to save Camellia. Lobelia only stood there watching and seemed to enjoy seeing Camellia sink in the water.  
  
Bilbo noticed an old root lying near the water's edge and he waded in to get it. Tossing it out to Camellia she caught it with easy. Bilbo tugged and tugged on the old root, pulling Camellia to the shore.  
  
She coughed and coughed trying to catch her breath when Bilbo turned around to face Lobelia.  
  
"How could you do such a terrible thing!" shouted Bilbo.  
  
Lobelia shouted and pointed her finger at Camellia. "She kidnapped me out of my own home! She knocked me down upon my own floor, sat upon me and tied my hands. Then she had the gall to put a gag around my mouth. She's the monster, Bilbo and not I!" shrieked Lobelia.  
  
Camellia weakly pulled herself up from the riverbank dripping wet with her hair pasted to the side of her face. "Monster! You dare to call me a monster! You're the one who tossed me into the river and tried to kill me!"  
  
"Just want you deserved you evil wicked hag!" shouted Lobelia.  
  
Bilbo held his hands up trying to stop the two hobbitesses from fighting. Their shrieking loud voices began to throb in his ears.  
  
Camellia wiped her drenched hair from her face and came closer to Lobelia. "Hag? If there's a hag about, that hag is you!" shouted Camellia ignoring Bilbo's protest for them to stop fighting.  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! This is no way for two grown Hobbitesses to behave!" snapped Bilbo being so overwhelmed by they angry words.  
  
Camellia pointed her finger into Lobelia's face. "You stolen my son from me and convinced him to marry you! You're a pathetic creature is what you are!"  
  
Lobelia brought her hand up to slap Camellia across the face while Camellia grabbed Lobelia's hair and locked her fingers into the tresses. Lobelia screamed out in pain and she too grabbed Camellia's hair while tossing her down upon the ground. The two hobbitesses rolled on the ground fighting each other.  
  
Bilbo's eye rounded being so dumfound as to what to do to get them to stop fighting. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of Lobelia's arm and tried to pull her apart from Camellia.  
  
Then with a loud thud and a thump Camellia's elbow hit Bilbo's right eye, while Lobelia's foot kicked him from behind and sent Bilbo flying in the air. Landing face first into the riverbank's muddy water!  
  
Bilbo pulled himself from the thick mud spitting it from his open mouth. Both mumbling and moaning Bilbo tried to stand. He could hear the high pitched shrills of the two hobbitesses while clumps of hair went flying and teeth marks bit into an arm that had gotten too close. He could hear rips of clothing being torn and curse words by the dozen being screamed at each other.  
  
Bilbo remembered how a mother had separated her children during in a brawl and his anger was at it boiling point. He decided to do the same thing. Reaching down and grabbed both Camellia and Lobellia by their ear and tugged them up to stand next to him. "This has gone too far, you must stop this at once!" shouted Bilbo in his loudest voice all the while still holding onto each ear. They wined and whinnied with the pressure on each ear. Biblo again shouted at them. "I don't care who did want to the other or who's the biggest hag between either one of you! You will stop this fighting now!"  
  
Letting go of each ear, Bilbo wiped the mud from his angry face taking out his handkerchief from his pocket. He winced when he touched his eye and moaned loudly.  
  
Both hobbitesses stood before Bilbo pulling up a torn sleeve and smoothing back their messy hair. They were both covered in mud from head to toe and looking a fright when Bilbo glared at them. Without giving them a minute to think, Bilbo firmly pointed to the wagon and barked out his orders. "Get yourselves into the wagon this minute!"  
  
Acting like obedient children they followed Bilbo's orders and climbed out of the riverbank. When Camellia began to climb in the back of the wagon, she gave Lobelia a quick kick with her foot. Within moments the fight was on again. Lobelia grabbed Camellia by the back of her hair and pulled her from the wagon. Hitting the ground firmly Lobellia straddled Camellia sitting on top of her and tried to hold her down. However, Camellia was quick as can be and flipped Lobelia off of her. In a rush, Camellia clapped down with her fingers back into Lobelia's hair and pulled her to stand upon her knees. "You little witch! I'll teach you a thing or two!" shouted Camellia giving her hair a firm tug.  
  
"You wicked old Hag! I wish you would have drown!" retorted Lobelia.  
  
Bilbo saw a long rope in the back of the wagon and rushed to get it.  
  
The two hobbitesses barely noticed when Bilbo slipped the rope around them and pulled it tight, trapping them together. He quickly took the end of the rope and slipped it around Lobelia's wrist and then Camellia. Now both hobbitesses were tided together.  
  
In amongst their caterwauling, screams and name calling, this time directing their anger at Bilbo. He had no choice but to gag them as well.  
  
Bilbo wiped the sweat from his brow and scowled at both of them and their appalling behavior. Gentling his voice and speaking in a proper manner to restore order once again. Straightening his waistcoat that was saturated with mud, he began to tell them. "Well, now that I have your attention! I am taking you both to Hardbottle to see Logo. Once there ,Camellia, you can certainly find your way home. As for you, Lobelia, your father is in his deathbed waiting for me to take you to him. I have given my word to him and that is what I am going to do. Whether you see him tied up in ropes and a gag, that is your choice. Your father deserves to die in peace and being his daughter you should honor his wishes for him to see you one last time. As far as your marriage to Otho, Well........you both deserve each other! Now that being said, I will have peace and quiet on the rest if our travels there!"  
  
Camellia smiled wickedly because this is where she was going to take Lobelia, back to her father and away from her son. She had planned to get the marriage annulled.  
  
After letting them sit there tied up in the hot sun for a spell and opening his bag he began to make lunch. Bilbo made sure he took his time until they both have gotten tired of the ropes that bound their hands.  
  
Once lunch was made, Bilbo untied them and gave them each a tin plate to eat from. Seating in the middle of the two hobbitesses, Bilbo smiled while he ate in peace and quiet.  
  
However, once their stomachs were full and Bilbo announced it was time to climb into the wagon for their journey back to Hardbottle, came the first protest.  
  
After Camellia climbed into the wagon and sat down, Lobelia's face set and grim, then announced, "I'm not going back, Bilbo! I've left my past behind me and never to look back again. If my father dies without seeing me that is his own doing! Let his new son tend his deathbed. I have a new husband now and that is where I belong!"  
  
"Is that your thinking, is it?" stated Bilbo inclined to point out. "Well you're wrong, in all accounts! Your father loves you, why he does are beyond my measure! You don't deserve a father like Logo! If he feels a liking towards me as a son, then I welcome it! If you ever took the time to get to know your father and see the kindness of his heart, you would know of what I speak of. But Lobelia, all you can see is yourself and how it profits you!"  
  
"The only profit I see is when he is dead and the Bracegirdle's inheritance will be mine!" harshly spoke Lobelia.  
  
Her words stung Bilbo's heart and he thought to himself. 'Dear me, what a fool that I have been............that I still am!'  
  
Bilbo looked upon the ground about his feet and stared moodily at it. Seeing Lobelia had brought his feelings of her to surface, but were quickly dashed by her last words. His eyes were opened to her and it pained him greatly to see her in this new light.  
  
If he was going to get her back to Hardbottle and keep his promise to Logo, then he had to quickly think of something. Bilbo was not much for telling an untruth, even when faced before a snake and their wily ways. He knew that Lobelia was not going to get her inheritance, they had already agreed upon it. His father's old saying echoed in his mind, 'every worm has a weak spot!' and that thought gave him an idea..........  
  
"If by death of a father causes one to be rich, then shouldn't it be profitable to you to see it to its end?"  
  
It was not the riches of inheritance that Bilbo spoke of, but the riches of the heart in which she had yet to learn in her life.  
  
Lobelia looked at Bilbo and he could see the greed sparkling in her eyes. She turned away from him and climbed into the wagon.  
  
Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment and a quiet sadness spread through him. Then quietly he turned and climbed upon the wagon seat. Taking the reins into his hands and gave them a quick snap while the ponies pulled the wagon onto Hardbottle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`  
  
MLynnBloom "300 reviews!" said Loveofthering, "That's not bad for a pointed ear, elf prince! Well, I'm sitting rather pretty on 301!" LOL! (from a famous quote of Gimli's) . You and I have so much fun with those quotes going from Gollum to Gimli! Wow! Has it really been that many? I'm just overwhelmed! That just goes to show what a sweetie you truly are! I bet your hoping that the bad muse will come and give me a bad case of writer's block so you can have a long break from my long-winded stories! LOL! I know I really need to get a life and stop writing so much! What can I say, not much to do living on a farm in the middle of no where. Too many cornfields, cows and nothing to do but stare at an available computer to keep the boredom away. (smile).  
  
But really, I am trying to find a smoother writing style that I really like, so I guess I need the practice to improve and the wonderful suggestions from good writers such as yourself!  
  
Aemilia Rose : Things did get a little dark for Bilbo, but you him, he'll think of something! After all he can be rather tricky and that wonderful luck of his never fails him! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had some fun writing this....... Also I am looking so forward to your new chapter on your Merry and Estella story. It is just awesome! 


	12. Chapter 12 Bilbo’s Promise

Chapter 12  
  
Bilbo's Promise  
  
Late into the afternoon while the warm summer sun slowly progressed across the azure sky, a gentle breeze lightly touched the hobbits in the wagon that traveled upon the road. Thick wisps of dust rolled out just behind the wooden-barrel wheels and at the hooves of the pony's feet that pulled the small wagon onward towards Hardbottle. The constant rolling and pitching from the wagon eased Camellia and Lobelia into a restful slumber. Restful it was, especially for Bilbo who did not have to listen to their constant whining and complaining.  
  
Over the gentle rolling green hills and into the small valleys then up again to the next crest of the hill, the wagon rolled onward. Bilbo was tempted to stop the wagon for a snack or a last afternoon meal, but he thought better of it, 'let sleeping dogs lye!' as his father often quoted him. That thought made him chuckle comparing dogs to the two hobbitesses that traveled with him. Having his traveling bag sitting next to him upon the seat, he could easily reach into it for another twice baked bread to munch upon.  
  
When Bilbo crested the next top of the hill, he could easily look down upon Logo Bracegirdle's home. But he was not prepared for what his eyes met while he gazed upon it.  
  
There was rows of carts and wagons in the adjoining field near his home. He could clearly see couples walking arm in arm and carrying big bouquets of flowers into the hobbit hole. Their solemn expressions marked the occasion for their visit.  
  
Bilbo lowered his head in defeat now knowing that Logo Bracegirdle did not make it long enough for him to bring his daughter home. Shaking his head gentle, Bilbo heart filled with sadness for his dear life-long friend. His eyes slowly drifted to the back of the wagon and saw Lobelia and Camellia sleeping next to each other. Bilbo wondered how he was ever to going to tell her that her father had died.  
  
Reaching down he gently awoken Lobelia. "We're almost there, me dear!" said Bilbo with pity in his voice.  
  
Lobelia blinked her eyes and slowly sat up in the wagon. Seeing Camellia sleeping next to her, she didn't mind giving her a hard nudge in the ribs to awaken her.  
  
Camellia groaned once from the direct hit and her eyes snapped open and so did her mouth. "Watch it! You stupid twit!" stated Camellia as she glared at Lobelia and rubbed her aching ribs.  
  
Lobelia was ready to hurl another insult at Camellia, but the group of hobbits that stood in the front yard of her father's home caused her to stop while she looked down upon them.  
  
"Bilbo, what is happening down there?"  
  
By Bilbo's sadden expression, she could only guest what all those hobbits were doing at her home. "I'm sorry, Lobelia. We have come too late!" said Bilbo with the deepest sympathy for her.  
  
Lobelia climbed over the seat and sat down next to Bilbo while she stared out at her home, saying nothing.  
  
Camellia wondering why Lobelia had not tossed another one of her famous insults at her, stood up to see what had caused her silence.  
  
Seeing the group of hobbits standing at the door of Logo Bracegirdle's home, she knew in an instant. "Oh my word!" gasped Camellia out loud. She quickly tried to smooth down her hair and roll it into a neat bun. But the cakes of dried mud prevented any type of hair style.  
  
"This is your fault, Bilbo Baggins! Look at me! I can not go down there and have everyone see me looking like.......well, a swam rat! It maybe fitting for Miss Lobelia here, but not certainly for me! After all I do have a reputation to uphold!" said Camellia.  
  
Bilbo snapped the reins on his ponies and the lurching of the wagon as it went forward tossed Camellia onto her backside. "Bilbo! You stop this wagon right this minute!" shouted Camellia while she scrambled to her knees.  
  
Bilbo just ignored her insults and cursing while they made their way down the hill and to the hobbit hole.  
  
Camellia spotted a few of the upper class hobbits just climbing out of their carriage and she quickly ducked behind the seat of the wagon and covered her head with her hands. "Bilbo, please turn the wagon around and take it to the other side. I can not have anyone seeing me!" whispered Camellia.  
  
Bilbo only smiled and loudly called out to the Thain and his companions, "Isengrim! Good Day to you! Ruby Baggins so nice to see you again! Where is that fine son of yours?"  
  
Camellia scowled at Bilbo for calling him over to there wagon. Cursing under her breath she crawled to the side of the wagon to make a desperate escape.  
  
Bilbo pulled the reins to his ponies to stop while the hobbits came over to the wagon to greet him. Seeing a cowering hobbit in the corner of the back of the wagon, Ruby Baggins announced, "Camellia, is that you?" she said in a loud voice while other hobbits turned to see her.  
  
Camellia put her finger to her lips to quiet them. "Shhhhh!" she snapped at them.  
  
"Good gracious me, you look a fright Camellia. Whatever have you been doing!" shouted Ruby Baggins again after being so shocked at Camellia slovenly appearance.  
  
Camellia tried to climb down from the wagon, but the hem of her skirt caught on a loosen nail, tearing the hem. With a quick jerk, Camellia pulled her skirt free from the nail and jumped down from the wagon. Her hair stuck out in all directions and almost standing straight up in the air. Clumps of dried mud were pasted in the roots and side of her hair. She had a black and blue swollen eye and a swollen bottom lip. Camellia pulled her torn sleeve up on her dress and adjusted her skirt. "It's none of your business, Ruby Baggins!" snapped Camellia and she turned with a jerk and scoffed off down the dirt path heading back to Hobbiton.  
  
While all eyes followed the retreating Camellia Sackville-Baggins a roar of laughter followed her.  
  
Bilbo went around the wagon to help Lobelia down. Not caring what she looked like and rushed passed the hobbits into her home.  
  
She froze in her steps when she reached the sitting room and saw her father's coffin sitting on a table surrounded by visitors. Slowly she walked up to the coffin and gazed down upon her father's withered old face.  
  
The visitors stepped away to allow Lobelia sometime to be alone with her father.  
  
Bilbo stood in the doorway and watched Lobelia closely. Seeing her son a short distance away, Belladonna joined him and noticed who he was watching so closely. "Bilbo is everything all right? I have been so worried about you when I got your note from Logo's housekeeper."  
  
Bilbo patted his mother's hand that rest upon his arm to reassure her. "I've come back too late! I have brought Lobelia back to see her father one last time. I am hoping now that at his funeral that she will make her peace with him!"  
  
Belladonna glanced at Lobelia and then back at her son, "The poor lass, my heart goes out to her!"  
  
Lobelia gazed down upon her father that was dressed in a long white robe with his gnarled old hands folded and rested upon his lifeless chest. She could see his aged old withered look from his ash-whiten face and his long, white-gray hair that was combed neatly back and rested upon a silken white pillow.  
  
Lobelia had remembered the lavished cravings her father had created on the numerous coffins that he had made for noble hobbits that had died. But for Logo, there was not a single craving that embellished his coffin, only a plain simple wooden boards. No longer would his hands ever toil in making his rich cravings and furnishings that the hobbits had loved.  
  
While Bilbo watched Lobelia's expressionless face, tears began to form in his eyes. His memories of Logo drifted in his thoughts and it hurt him dearly that he would never again be blessed with his presence. Bilbo's heart filled with pity for Lobelia in knowing how this must be hurting her to see her father without being able to say her good-byes to him.  
  
Bilbo excused himself from his mother's side and slowly approached Lobelia. Putting his arm around her to comfort her in thinking that she was so grief stricken. Her eyes darted up towards Bilbo and cast his arm away from her. Squaring her chin, she sneered at him. "Leave me alone you fool! This means nothing to me! The only thing I want is my family's inheritance!"  
  
She pushed passed Bilbo and marched outside to be alone. Bilbo stood frozen in place unable to move or think. Bilbo looked upon Logo for the last time and made one more oath to him, speaking to himself, Bilbo said, 'She will never change, Logo. She is cruel and heartless. I promise you a new oath, Lobelia will never get her hands upon all that you have worked for all of your life. She does not deserve it! Nor do I, my friend! Lobelia's inheritance will stay in Bag End and it will never be opened! I swear Logo, I will honor your last wishes!'  
  
All through the funeral and luncheon Lobelia did not speak to anyone. She remained by herself in a far corner of the room. Even when they marched Logo to his gravesite, she remained emotionless and grim. The hobbits sang their funeral songs with great weeping and sorrow, but still this did not move Lobelia to any emotion. Her demeanor flabbergasted Bilbo while he cried openly for Logo.  
  
It was not until the Thain began to read Logo's last Will, did she begin to speak and squawk.  
  
Holding the parchment in his hands Isengrim read Logo's last words eloquently. "I, Logo Bracegirdle, being of sound mind, do here and declare that all my holdings and financing will go to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. I give him Lobelia's dowry, family spoons and the full inheritance of all property for Biblo Baggins to have and hold as the promise that we had made in agreement with each other until the day that he sees fit to return them to my daughter. To my daughter, Lobelia, I give you nothing that I own and claim fault of her self-seeking nature and temperament. It is with the greatest sorrow in my heart that I have not been the father that she had needed. I hope that you can find it in your heart Lobelia to see the errors of your ways and come to amend them for yourself. Until that day, Bilbo Baggins will be my heir to our family estate and holdings!"  
  
"This is ridiculous!" shouted Lobelia. "My father was crazy to ever consider such a notion! He was not in his right mind! I am his heir not Bilbo Baggins!"  
  
Belladonna sat next to Bilbo was utterly shocked by Lobelia's harsh words. Her eyes narrowed at Lobelia being so disrespectful to her father and his last wishes.  
  
Isengrim turned and looked at Lobelia, "I am sorry, my dear, but what your father has written will be honored! His estate will go to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End!"  
  
"You! You thief! You're the one who turned my father against me! You crazy half-minded fool!" shouted Lobelia. "You are not going to get away with this, Bilbo! Do you hear me! You'll never have my family estate!"  
  
Belladonna gasped out loud, but Bilbo turned to her and quieted her. "She just upset is all! Do not heed what she is speaking!" said Bilbo in a calm voice.  
  
Isengrim picked up Logo's hammer that was on the table and pounded it loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hear! Hear! I will not have this caterwauling any longer! You have all heard the reading of Logo Bracegirdle's last words! And his words will be honored! Escort her out of here at once!"  
  
Lobelia's face was bright red with anger as she glared at Bilbo. "I hate you, Bilbo Baggins. I'll hate you forever!"  
  
The Thain's guards took each arm of Lobelia and escorted her from the room and shut the door.  
  
Bilbo gently stroked his mother's hands and gazed down at her while he stood up from his chair. She could see the hurt in her son's face and it angered her at Lobelia harsh words. Bilbo excused himself from his mother and approached the Thain.  
  
"Congratulations Bilbo, you are now a very rich hobbit!" Isengrim motioned to his guards to bring Bilbo a large bag and placed it upon the table. Bilbo could see that the weight of the bag took two hobbits to lift it.  
  
Isengrim turned is attention to the bag. "Logo has directed me to give you this bag. He himself has shown me what is inside. I must say, Bilbo, even I have never seen such a treasure. By the looks of Logo, one would have never guest that he was worth so much!"  
  
"Thank you, Isengrim! I have made Logo a promise that I don't intend to break. It is with a heavy heart that I accept this from him," stated Bilbo.  
  
Isengrim watched Bilbo a moment, but noticed that he was not in the least bit curious of what was in the bag. "Well aren't you going to open it and see what is inside?"  
  
Bilbo shook his head, "No, Isengrim! This bag belongs to Logo and is not mine to have, as I see it! I only honor Logo and keep this for him until the promise I have made to him is full-filled!"  
  
Isengrim nodded before he spoke, "If it is your wish, Bilbo! I'll have my guards put this in your wagon! Let us have a drink and toast Logo one last time!"  
  
Before Bilbo had a chance to take his first sip, the guards returned and stood in front of him. "I regretfully inform you, sir. Your wagon has been taken by Mrs. Sackville- Baggins!"  
  
Bilbo scowled, "Confound you, Lobelia!"  
  
The Thain graciously offer his assistance with a ride back to Bag End. Bilbo's eyes wondered over to the thick heavy bag and the box of Bracegirdle's family spoons that rested next to it.  
  
Belladonna also kept her eyes upon the bag and wondered what sort of treasure was inside.  
  
The guards carried the bag into Bag End and placed it on a table in his sitting room. Bilbo and his mother thanked the Thain and he carried the box of spoons into their hobbit hole and shut the door.  
  
Belladonna walked over to the bag and tried to open it.  
  
Hastening his steps, Bilbo races to his mother's side. "No, Mama! This is not ours! Logo has made me promise to keep this for Lobelia in the hopes that she will turn over a new leaf and give up her selfish ways!"  
  
Belladonna looked at her son in a knowing manner. "She will never change, Bilbo! So you might as well claim this as your own!"  
  
"I have a better plan. This is going into our new vault and there it is going to stay!" said Bilbo as he scuttled off to get his small wagon his mother saved for him when he was just a lad.  
  
"What new vault, Bilbo?" asked Belladonna.  
  
"The vault that father had never finished!" stated Bilbo over his shoulder and disappeared into a near tunnel.  
  
Belladonna could not figure out what Bilbo had meant by that. Looking at the bag again she was tempted to take a look while she waited for Bilbo to return. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Spoons

Chapter 13  
  
The Spoons  
  
Time had marched slowly on in the Shire and especially in Hobbiton and under the Hill. The upset of Logo Bracegirdle's reading of his will was soon forgotten about, but rumors still floated over the Shire about all the money that Bilbo had gotten from him. It was said the Bilbo had begun to dig tunnels under Bag End, but none of it could be proven of course. Holman his gardener often laughed at the hobbits in their suspicions over this. He would tell them, "If tunnels are being dug then dirt would've been found and my gardens haven't see a spoonful of it neither!"  
  
But no matter how Holman protested their claims they still insisted upon it. Bilbo was free with his money and it seemed there was no lacking of it either.  
  
In this year, Belladonna took to her bed and seldom would get up long each do anything of importance. She slowly became weaker and not even the healers could figure out why. The only thing they could tell Bilbo was that his mother was missing his father so much that it just wore her out.  
  
Bilbo would sit next to his mother everyday and tried many times to get her interesting in the beautiful weather outside, the garden or a grand picnic someone was having in the party field. But Belladonna would only smile and turn disinterested eyes back towards her picture of Bungo. It saddened Bilbo so much that the sparkle had disappeared from her appearance and left her without reason to go on.  
  
It was not long after that when Bilbo went into her room and found out that she had joined her husband in the great beyond. Her still form and her long eyelashes rested against her ashen-white skin, but about her tender white lips were a hint of a smile.  
  
Bilbo barely made it through the next following days when the funeral was held and his mother was buried next to her husband. The guests filled Bag End and their stomachs before leaving Bilbo all alone to face the emptiness of the walls and long tunnels of Bag End.  
  
It was this day when Lobelia and Otho returned back to Hobbiton. They had made a successful business with their small farm in the South Farthings selling their Long Bottom leaf. Otho could now hold his head up high with his achievement. They hired some good folk of Short Cleeve to tend their farm and keep the business running, while Otho purchased a small little house in Hobbiton so they could enjoy the finer things in their life.  
  
Whenever possible Bilbo would avoid any chance of running into them by accident. Even the party invitations kept coming and his distant relatives kept stopping by Bag End to get a loan or to see if they could convince Bilbo to invest in their newest scheme. Just as expected, Bilbo would tell them the same thing, "No thank you!"  
  
He became so good at dodging them in the streets or at a party that he left them always wondering where he had gotten off too. All but Ruby Baggins who Bilbo respected; She had cornered him at a party and knew his fortieth birthday was fast approaching.  
  
"My dearest aunt Ruby!" Bilbo chuckled with a bright smile on his face while he greeted her. "Tell me about your delightful son."  
  
"Well your nephew has been visiting Gorbadoc Brandybuck and helping him in Buckland. It seems that Gorbadoc has purchased some new ponies and Drogo is helping him in his stables," commented Ruby.  
  
"It's good for a young tween to keep himself busy and thinking about his future, as it were."  
  
"Well he is definitely thinking about his future, Bilbo. He has taken a fancy for Primula Brandybuck and talks about her endlessly," said Ruby.  
  
"Dear me, a Brandybuck, you say!" commented Bilbo. "That will never do! Drogo should look toward the Took line to strengthen the Baggins lineage!"  
  
'I most certainly agree with you, Bilbo! There's talk about Bucklander's are a queer lot, odd in their doings!" said Ruby. "Drogo really respects your opinions. Perhaps at your fortieth birthday party, you could have a word with him about that!"  
  
"Yes, yes! By all means, I must!" stated Bilbo and he noticed his aunt's cup was almost empty. "Could I get you another cup of tea?"  
  
"That would do nicely, dear Bilbo. You're such a thoughtful kind soul," commented Ruby while she stepped away to the side and waited for Bilbo to return.  
  
Bilbo took a few steps away and then realized he had just agreed to have a birthday celebration for himself at Bag End. Which meant that he would have to invite all of his relatives whether he wanted them there or not. Bilbo cringed in thinking about that, but he could not change his mind once that he had already agreed to it. "Confound it!" he said to himself under his breath thinking about it.  
  
The quietness of Bag End began to grow on Bilbo and he had begin to look forward to his quiet times just sitting his comfortable chair while waiting for his whistling kettles to sing and let him know when tea time was ready.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of Bilbo's party was at hand and he hastened himself with the preparations. Counting all the gifts he would hand out to his relatives and making sure that every present had its label attached. He scurried across the wooden floor to the table to make sure nothing was forgotten. Being so very pleased to see his families spoons sitting eloquently upon his table and polished to its utmost shimmer. The teacups with their matching saucers sat next to the spoons and he heard the teakettle whistling in the kitchen.  
  
The cooks rattled the pots and pan stirring and prepare the wonderful luncheon they have made to this celebration and all seemed ready to greet his guests.  
  
Bilbo walked over to the front door and began to pace while he waited for them to arrive. Seeing the looking glass by his front door he ambled over to take a look at himself.  
  
"Forty years," said Bilbo trying to convince himself while staring at his reflection. "Forty years is good to celebrate ones life!"  
  
Turning around he heard the bell being rung at his front door and he scuttled over to the door to answer it. His guests had begun to arrive.  
  
"Good day to you Aunt Chic and welcome!" said Bilbo greeting his first guest.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Bilbo, I have taken the liberty to invite my neighbors to join us for your party. The Braodbelt twins would love to meet you!" said Aunt Chic.  
  
"But Aunt Chic, really I must say, you should not concern yourself with me finding a wife. I am quite happy here at Bag End all to myself!" said Bilbo.  
  
"Nonsense, Bilbo!" chaffed Aunt Chic. "This big hobbit hole needs a warm comfortable family living within its walls. They are both lovely girls who would make you a wonderful wife!"  
  
Bilbo turned around to his table and groaned painfully while saying under his breath, "Those girls could send the pigs running by a single look!"  
  
Shaking his head to get the image from his mind, he took the gift that was labeled for his aunt and when he turned around he saw the hard-featured twins who giggled while his aunt Chic introduced them. Bilbo politely smiled and wished them welcome. Handing his aunt Chic her present, Bilbo returned to the table to pull a couple of tags from the other gifts to give to the twins.  
  
"Oh, Bilbo thank you! You are as thoughtful as your dear mother, rest her poor soul!" she commented and graciously took her present. The twins followed his Aunt Chic into the sitting room.  
  
Before Bilbo could turn around his uncle stood in the doorway and held his arms open to give him a warm hug and congratulate him on his birthday. "Bilbo! Happy Birthday, my lad!" greeted Polo Baggins.  
  
Bilbo wished he could have hid under the nearest table to avoid seeing his elderly uncle.  
  
Cringing, he slowly turned around and allowed his uncle to give him a warm hug. "I've brought my son Posco with me and a few of my business associates. We are very excited to be able to tell you all about our newest business arrangements. It is sure to impress you with the profits we are making. Perhaps after your little party we could sit down and talk some business!"  
  
Bilbo wanted to shudder from the thought and he again turned away from them to get another armful of presents. Pulling more tags off the others and becoming somewhat confused. Now that tags were taken off, how was he ever going to find a gift without a label? "Uncomfortable thing!" cursed Bilbo under his breath. "Gifts with no labels!"  
  
While handing them the gifts and being thanked more than once and noticed that his guests did not wipe their feet upon his mat before entering, it annoyed Bilbo beyond all measure. Looking up, Bilbo peered over their shoulders to see Camellia glaring at him with her husband behind her. "Sackville-Baggins! Can this party ever get any worse!" he said to himself and before he got that thought from his mind, Lobelia and Otho stood behind them. Bilbo took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
His shoulder slumped as he handed them their presents and casually greeted them politely.  
  
Lobelia barely looked at Bilbo and only mumbled a slight greeting, but not a 'thank you'.  
  
The guests continued to come and the line was becoming quite lengthy and his table was becoming quite empty.  
  
Bilbo could hear teacups rattling and spoons clicking while his guests stirred the sugar into them. He began to worry if he had enough cheese sat out upon his table.  
  
When another hobbit would shake his hand, Bilbo would just reach up and take a pot from his shelf or coin from his pocket and hand it to them. None of the hobbits protested with the simple gifts because they were just happy to be seen in Bag End.  
  
Bilbo was relieved to see that the line had come to an end and he rushed to the kitchen for more trays of tasty treats for his guests.  
  
Looking at his table and seeing how fast everything was disappearing as the guests lined the tables, Bilbo returned to the pantry and took out everything else he could find.  
  
The cooks began to perspire from standing over the hot wooden stoves adding more to their pots to feed the unexpected guests that had arrived.  
  
Bilbo noticed that the lads he had hired to wash the plates and keep the teacup full had gotten into the Bracegirdle's spoons to add to the Baggins's spoons so everyone would have something to stir the tea.  
  
This also worried Bilbo in knowing that Lobelia would certainly noticed her spoons. He also knew that by the end of the party spoons would be missing.  
  
Bilbo noticed that some of the guests had taken upon themselves to tour Bag End and had begun to tap upon his walls and floors.  
  
The more Bilbo tried to watch the spoons and keep his guests into the sitting area the more he was being trapped by distant relatives persuading him to invest in their business ventures or who Bilbo should choose as a wife.  
  
"Confound it and curses!" snapped Bilbo, as this party was becoming one big annoyance. He told himself that he would never again have a party at Bag End. Parties should be from now on at the party field where no cups could be broken, pantries emptied, spoons stolen nor walls tapped upon.  
  
Bilbo was nearly exhausted by the time he said his last farewell. Sitting down on his bench next to his door he was not sure he had the strength to walk back into the sitting room.  
  
The lads where in the kitchen washing and cleaning the dishes and putting everything away. However when it came to putting the spoons back on the shelves they were amazed to find a good number of them missing. They blushed exceedingly and apologized to Mr. Baggins a number of times before they too left Bag End just after Bilbo paid them a good purse full of coins.  
  
Tired and exhausted, Bilbo climbed into his bed to worry about the spoon issue tomorrow. Blowing out his candle he instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the very next morning when Bilbo camped out just behind the hedges on the other side of The Sackville-Baggins home and waited for Lobelia and Otho to leave for the day.  
  
Bilbo hardly noticed the rush of hobbits in their excitement when a tall wizard walked into the streets of Hobbiton on a mission of some sorts. The children had heard of the great fireworks in stories from their parents when they were younger and they all ran to the wizard to ask about them.  
  
Even though Bilbo did not notice the wizard, the wizard did notice Bilbo hiding in the hedges. Sitting down not to far away from Bilbo, Gandalf began to tell the children all sorts of stories and keep a watchful eye upon the hidden hobbit.  
  
Bilbo was relieved when Otho and Lobelia opened their front door and made their way out of their hobbit hole.  
  
Quiet as he could possibly, Bilbo stole into the front door only moments behind the Sackville-Baggins's retreating heels.  
  
Without making a sound and being undetected by others, Bilbo found his way to the small kitchen and spotted the Bracegirdle's spoons sitting on the countertop. Bilbo filled his deep pockets full of the spoons and noticed that there were many of the Baggins's spoons as well. Bilbo cursed Lobelia's thievery and was so delighted that he was able to retrieve them back from her.  
  
Rubbing his hands together in his excitement, Bilbo carefully opened the front door and peered out to make sure no one was watching him. He was thankful that the hobbits were so distracted by some attraction in the middle of the street and no eyes where upon him.  
  
Bilbo made a gallant escape from the front door of his adversary's home.  
  
Then acting as if nothing had happened he bowed politely to the hobbits and greeted them with a cool confidence as was expected and what he normally did when he walked the streets of Hobbiton.  
  
Quickly Bilbo's feet climbed the incline of the Hill that led to Bag End. He was not aware that a tall figure with a pointed hat followed slowly behind him. Bilbo raced into his home and put the spoons away into his cupboard before he walked back outside and was breathless when he finally sat down upon his bench in his front yard. Taking out his really long pipe that he had kept on the bench and filling it with his pipe weed. Bilbo began to relax and enjoy the warm summer sun and soft breeze that gently touched his face.  
  
The wizard slowly approached Bilbo and knew he had found the burglar that he was searching for. Smiling Gandalf approached Bilbo and greeting him warmly.  
  
The End....  
  
A/N: This is my little idea of how the feud started with the Sackville-Baggins and why Bilbo found such a dislike for them. If you want to know if Lobelia will ever get even with Bilbo and get her inheritance, dowry, and spoons back from him, you will have to read "What is in My Pocket"............... an older version of a story I made a while back. I had to edit that story to coincide with the events of this story and changed the writing style because a few months ago, my writing had changed over the coarse of the many stories that I have already posted on this site. It is the same story however, if you have read it before, but if you have not, I am sure you will enjoy that story. Bilbo has to be extremely tricky to outwit Lobelia. He finds himself a distant relative that needs him so very much that he takes him into his home and claims him as his heir. Could it possibly be Frodo!  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. I have seen that Fanfiction is currently not working in taking reviews and are now lost somewhere. If you want to review this story please email me and let me know if you like this. Having reviews helps me to know if you find my stories of interest and keeps me wanting to write more of them. Having no reviews makes me sad and discourages me from thinking of something else to write about.......... So please review! 


End file.
